Le cas Numéro 11
by Swael World
Summary: Thomas, 16 ans, ne vit que pour les jeux vidéo. Mais lorsque cette passion nuit à son parcours scolaire, la directrice l'envoie en stage dans le laboratoire d'Hawkins où travaille son père. Très vite, il fait la connaissance de Newt, un jeune garçon étrange qui possède un don pour le moins particulier. Thomas réalise que son père n'est pas celui qu'il croit.
1. Chapter I

**I**

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_ **Britney Spears**

Le guerrier marchait à présent d'un pas assuré dans les sombres marécages. Il coursait la bête, la pourchassait coûte que coûte. Peut-être cette chasse lui serait fatale mais il était bien déterminé à en finir avec elle contre risques et périls. Il retournait au même lieu où il l'avait combattu la fois précédente. Elle était là, toujours à la même place. Grande, monstrueuse, les dents taillées. Elle pouvait n'en faire qu'une bouchée et le guerrier le savait parfaitement. Il était armé des protections les plus solides et résistances qu'il avait acquises. Il avait développé son endurance et sa force ; il était prêt pour l'adversaire cette fois. L'homme en question ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il s'aventura d'un pas vif et décidé vers la magicienne qui le rejoint à mi-chemin pour commencer cette bataille endiablée. Débuta alors un combat mortel où seul un survivant en sortirait. Ils le savaient et les ténèbres qui les entouraient rendaient l'instant davantage glauque. L'homme sortit une arme de son dos et tenta de transpercer la bête mais celle cil'esquiva. Il roula sur le côté afin d'éviter un maximum de coups de sa part mais celle ciparvint tout de même à le blesser. Le guerrier sentait son corps faiblir mais il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant, pas cette fois. Il voulait sortir vainqueur. Il puisa dans cette dernière force et enchaîna quelques coups assez violents pour faire taire le monstre définitivement, il sentait à sa respiration qui devenait lente et à sa répartie de moins en moins présente que la magicienne faiblissait définitivement. Il était sur la bonne voie, il le sentait : aujourd'hui était un jour de victoire où il pourrait bientôt marcher la tête haute. Une fois celle cià terre, il passa une embouchure et suivit son instinct au milieu de ce gigantesque labyrinthe. Il voyait le bout, il atteindrait bientôt la base ennemie et la-

-Quoi ? S'indigne Thomas en tapotant devant son ordi qui s'est éteint sous ses yeux, Non, non, non ! Hurle l'adolescent qui vient de perdre sa partie, je vais perdre des EP! Il sort de sa chambre d'un air énervé, Lexie, c'est toi qui acoupé l'électricité ?

-Oui, maintenant tu te dépêches de te préparer avant d'être en retard pour le lycée avant que je te confisque définitivement l'ordinateur, répond directement l'intéressée.

-J'allais gagner, l'équipe était coincé dans l'impasse, ils étaient finis !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, bouge-toi, maintenant.

Thomas sait qu'il n'a pas à discuter quand sa sœur aînée lui dit quelque chose, il souffle et râle pour lui-même tout en s'habillant en vitesse. Il jette un œil à son réveil et réalise qu'il ajoué toute la nuit. Le temps passe vite devant un écran. Cette situation résume à peu près la routine de Thomas. Il passe ses nuits à jouer à différents jeux, passe ses journées en cours à dormir en rêvant de jeux et ses temps de pauses à parler de jeux. Ses cours sont probablement le dernier de ses soucis, chose qui peut être problématique pour un lycéen de 16 ans comme lui. Thomas rejoint sa sœur dans la voiture qui semble assez pressée.

-Tu as vu tes cernes, Thomas ? C'est vraiment pas possible, tu ne peux pas continuer de jouer toutesles nuits à tes jeux stupides, il faut grandir un peu.

À ce moment-là Thomas ne l'écoute déjà plus, il entend bien trop souvent son entourage dire que les jeux vidéos sont pénibles, enfantins, qu'il doit grandir et c'est ce genre de moment où il saisit son Ipodpour écouter sa musique et ne pas entendre encore et encore les mêmes arguments. Il voit les lèvres de sa sœur bouger comme un flot de parole incessant, il soupire mais lorsqu'elle lui demande de retirer ses écouteurs, il le fait.

-Oh, je te parle, tu as des nouvelles de Morena ? Demande la jeune femme.

-Pas plus que toi, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me contacte pas non plus pendant ses escapades.

-J'espère qu'elle va au moins revenir pour passer ses examens finaux.

-Elle s'en sors toujours jusqu'à maintenant. T'inquiètes pas.

Lexie et Morena sont les deux grandes soeursde Thomas. Depuis le départ subit de leur mère, Jane, il y a13 longues années, et le travail accablant de leur père Mike en laboratoire, les deux jeunes filles se sont occupées de leur petit frère. Leur relation n'a pas toujours été facile, prendre le rôle de mère pour Lexie aété une tâche très lourde du début à la fin. Sans oublier que Thomas n'avait que trois ans quand ils se sont retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes. Mike Wheelerest présent pour payer les dettes et les frais de scolarité de chacun de ses enfants mais sur le plan père de famille, on repassera plus tard. Il passe la plus grande majorité de son temps au laboratoire comme chercheur et élever ses enfants n'est parfois qu'une simple tâche secondaire. Maintenant que Thomas a16 ans, Lexie tente de le persuader de passer son permis afin de retrouver son indépendance à elle et rattraper ses années de jeunesse dont elle aété privées à cause de sa famille. Morena, la deuxième, 20 ans, est en école de médecine spécialisée en neurologie. Elle est abonnée à l'absentéisme et pourtant, pour des raisons parfaitement obscures, elle parvient toujours à valider son année avec de très bonnes notes et passer au grade supérieur. Elle dit d'ailleurs s'ennuyer en cours, ce qui reste un mystère pour à peu près tout le monde. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à des festivals de musiques à fumer des joinset vivre sa vie d'une manière parfaitement libre.

Lexie, quant à elle, asuivie le chemin de leur père Mike, elle est en recherche dans un laboratoire de la ville. C'est une femme de taille moyenne, elle a26 ans et tout semble indiquer qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on l'associe à cette famille. En comparaison à tous les autres membres des Wheeler, parents compris, Lexie n'est pas brune aux yeux marron. Elle ades grands yeux bleus qui dominent son visage et elle s'est teint les cheveux en blonds afin de paraître moins pâle de peau. Leur entourage compare souvent son incroyable ressemblance avec sa mère de part son nez et son regard doux et profond. Morena aun regard davantage sévère, presque comme une fille dépourvue d'émotions, tout semble logique pour elle. Elle ades longs cheveux noirs qui ondulent sur ses fesses, des grands yeux marron. Elle sourit rarement mais quand c'est le cas, on pourrait croire que le monde s'arrête de tourner seulement pour elle tellement sa beauté ressort. Inutile de dire que les filles Wheelerbrisent des cœurs de manière consécutives. Morena n'est pas une intéressée en l'amour, selon elle c'est une perte de temps et ça met des barrières entre soi et la vie. Lexie du haut de ses 26 ans, tombent sur des hommes de son âge, gentils, agréables, le problème ? Il arrive toujours le moment où ils vont lui demander un engagement : au mieux un mariage, au pire des enfants car "c'est de leur âge". Lexie adéjà élevé des enfants et elle n'est pas prête à recommencer. Thomas est un gamin, c'est tout simplement ça. Imberbe, cheveux noir en bataille, épaules larges et poches sous les yeux.

La blonde dépose son frère devant le lycée d'Hawkins avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée comme une mère peut le souhaiter à son fils, cela semble sincère et pourtant il y a tellement d'inquiétudes derrière. Thomas ne perd pas une seconde et il descend rejoindre ses trois amis qui l'attendent tranquillement devant le portail du lycée.

Ce groupe a grandi ensemble depuis toujours pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs parents se connaissaient avant eux. Ils ont donc mangé de la boue dans le jardin d'enfant, ils ont découvert les jeux ensemble et maintenant, ils passent la plupart de leurs weekendsà traîner dans la salle de jeux vidéos de l'un d'eux pour tester les nouveautés et progresser les niveaux. Le plus grand physiquement et aussi le plus costaud c'est FrypanSinclair. Bien musclé, la peau noire typée afro-américaine. c'est le footballer de la bande, le sportif qui peut engloutir un repas pour six personnes à lui tout seul. Il ne craint pas les grosses brutes du lycée qu'on retrouve dans tous les clichés américains. Mais il n'en fait pas partit non plus, il aime son petit groupe de geeks à vrai dire, c'est son moment détente. Frypanjoue également du piano, cette partie là c'est pour faire plaisir à sa mère, et aussi pour séduire les filles, bien évidement. Il est le centre d'une famille nombreuse. Son père, Lucas Sinclair, un ancien ami proche du père de Thomas, est un professeur de droit à l'université d'Hawkins et également maire de la ville d'Hawkins à ses heures perdues. Sa mère, ElysaSinclairest avocate spécialisée dans le divorce. Inutile de raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés ça paraîtrait trop évident. Elysaest la plus jolie femme qu'on peut rencontrer dans une vie, sa peau marron évoque une douceur envoûtante et ses grands yeux ont la même couleurs que l'or. On ne s'étonne pas quand on voit que Frypanest le troisième d'une famille de sept enfants. Le deuxième garçon, Chuck Henderson, est probablement son opposé : enfant unique, pâle de peau, cheveux bouclés, peu sportif, très littéraire et cinéaste pour le coup, mais les deux sont extrêmement proches et l'un ne va nulle part sans l'autre, ils sont en quelque sorte les _Lorelet Hardy_des temps modernes. Chuck est le fils de Dustin Henderson, également ami des parents de Thomas. Dustin aujourd'hui s'occupe des animaux à la clinique vétérinaire en espérant avoir bientôt sa place au futur parc zoologiste encore en travaux dans la ville. Enfin, le dernier de leur quatuor infernal, c'est MinhoMayfield-Baxter. Ses yeux en amandes, ses origines cornéennes et sa neutralité donne l'impression que rien ne va dans sa vie même lorsqu'il est parfaitement neutre. Pourtant il sourit parfois. Ce garçon très cynique est l'adopté de deux lesbiennes, Max et Olivia et il est l'aînée de trois enfants. Parmi eux son petit frère Spencer originaire des Philippines qui ne jure que par Minhoet enfin la petite dernière Lula, qu'Olivia aeu par insémination artificielle.

-T'as encore des poches sous les yeux, Thom, tu pourrais y loger une playstationportable, sourit Frypanlorsqu'il les rejoint.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai passé la nuit sur DeadEndsà essayer de vaincre une équipe sans me faire piéger dans une impasse et lorsque j'étais à ça de battre l'équipe adverse, il dit en mimant une faible quantité avec son pouce et son index, ma sœur acoupé le courant pour que je me prépare pour les cours.

-Oh, les boules, putain, souffla Minho.

-Je te jure, il me restait ma magie légendaire, j'allais les buter sans pression

-Hé on se fait une partie sur DeadEnds, ce soir ? Propose Frypan. Comme ça on se rattrape.

-Ouais, vers 22h?Répond Minho.

-Ça marche pour moi, approuve Thomas, faut que je grimpe là, j'avais réussi à passer en pro et là je suis redescendu au crank, c'est super chiant, les joueurs sont tous des novices.

-Tu te joinsà nous Chucky? Sourit Frypanen regardant l'adolescent qui lisait à côté eux.

-Je dois juste aider ma mère à fermer la boulangerie avant.

-Bah à 22ht'auras fini, non ?

-Normalement oui, si on est efficace, on prépare la pâte à viennoiserie la veille parfois.

La sonnerie annonce la fin de cette pause matinale et oblige les garçons à écourter leur conversation afin de monter dans leurs cours respectifs. Cela est réduit à un moment d'ennui profond pour Thomas qui pense à plein de chose, de près ou de loin en rapport avec les jeux vidéos. Sa tête posée sur sa main, il sent ses paupières pesantes, fautes d'une nuit sans sommeil. Thomas lutte alors pour ne pas les fermer mais sa tête s'alourdit et sans qu'il ne le réalise, il s'endort sur sa table d'un sommeil profond.

-Thomas ! Hurle alors sa professeur de langue, ce qui le réveille en sursaut, je te dérange peut-être ?

-Non, Madame, répond le brun en secouant la tête, désolé.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu t'endors dans mon cours, je pense que tu devrais emmener un oreiller et une couette.

-J'y penserais, répond-il en baillant et sa professeur le regarda choquée.

-Et il est insolent en plus, parfait ! Allez, tu vas faire un petit tour dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Madame...

-Dépêche toi.

Thomas sait pertinemment ce qui l'attend. Les profs aiment l'envoyer chez la directrice. Tellement qu'il pourrait prendre un abonnement. Il se lève dépourvue de toute conviction en laissant son sac effleurer les tables et les chaises avant de sortir de la classe. Ava Paige est la directrice du lycée et collège d'Hawkins. C'était une femme de la quarantaine, blonde avec des yeux clairs, un sourire rassurant, et un instinct maternel très présent pour les élèves. Mais s'il y aun élève qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était bien Thomas. Elle avait connu ses deux sœurs 10 ans auparavant , alors qu'elle venait d'être nommée directrice et avait été touché par leur histoire. Une mère qui avait abandonné ses enfants ? Pourquoi faire trois enfants si c'est pour les laisser ? Elle savait grâce aux fiches de famille que Jane avait été mère tôt et que par conséquent, elle avait dû être frustrée de ne pas avoir vécu sa jeunesse. Elle aalors eu un rôle de mère de substitution pour cette fratrie. Elle avait été impressionnée de l'intelligence de Lexie et de la brillance de Morena. Mais à présent, c'était au tour de Thomas, qui comparé à ses sœurs, n'était pas un élève assidu. Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il s'en sorte mais malgré leurs nombreux essais depuis sa première année de collège, Ava Paige estimait que c'était un miracle qu'il soit passé au lycée. Mais elle était tenace et refusait de le laisser échouer.

-Bon, dit elle en s'asseyant en face de son protégé, beaucoup de tes profs disent que tu dors en cours le matin, Thomas, elle soupire, tu sais que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Je suis fatigué en ce moment, dit Thomas d'un air triste, avec ma mère qui est partie et mon père qui n'est jamais là..

-Oh, mon pauvre petit, dit Paige en faisant une moue avant de reprendre un air sérieux, arrête Thomas, ça marche peut-être avec certains de tes professeurs mais certainement plus avec moi. Tu gâches ton potentiel.

Le brun déglutit alors, réalisant que ces petites tactiques pour passer entre les mailles du filet ne passaient plus et que le moment qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé, le poisson était pris au piège.

-On va devoir trouver une solution, Thomas, tu ne vas pas pourvoir aller à la fac avec un dossier comme le tien. Tes sœurs ont toutesdeux faitde grandes études.

-Je ne suis pas forcément comme mes sœurs.

-Si, elle soupire, tu es intelligent, tu as des bonnes capacités de réflexion, ne gâche pas tout pour tes jeux vidéos.

-Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire, il n'y arien de concret qui m'intéresse.

-Ton père est un chercheur au laboratoire d'Hawkins c'est ça ?

-Oui, il approuve.

-Et ça ne t'intéresse pas quand il t'en parle ?

-Le laboratoire d'Hawkins est un projet gouvernemental, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y fait, il n'apas le droit d'en parler. De toute façon je ne le vois jamais. Thomas baisse la tête et voit Ava Paige gagner de la tristesse dans le regard.

-Et il pense pouvoir te prendre en stage ? Demande t-elleen cachant sa sensibilité.

-Je ne pense pas, il dit pour tenter de se sauver la peau, s'il n'apas le droit d'en parler...

-Je l'appellerai, elle approuve.

-Et si ce n'est pas possible ?

-On te trouvera un autre stage ou même plusieurs ?

-Mais ça va m'apporter quoi ?! Thomas s'agace.

-À trouver ta voie, à savoir si tu préfères apprendre un métier, ou encore continuer tes études.

-Mais je m'en fiche, moi, j'ai pasenvie de faire des stages. Je suis bien en cours.

-Pour tes heures de siestes il paraît que ce n'est pas mal, répond Ava Paige en souriant avant de reprendre son sérieux, Thomas, les dossiers universitaires se font maintenant, ils te suivront toute ta vie, dormir en cours et passer tes nuits à jouer à tes consoles ça ne va pas t'aider dans la vie.

-J'en ai marre d'entendre ça.

-Eh bien rassure ton entourage et on te laissera tranquille quand tu nous montreras que tu veux t'en sortir, parce que je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu peux y arriver. Je ne te lâcherais pas, Thomas.

-Bon, il cède, qu'est ce qui se passe si je fais des stages et que je n'aime rien ?

-Je te rédige la plus belle lettre de recommandation pour l'université de ton choix pour que tu étudies ce que tu veux. Ça rattrapera peut-être ton dossier, j'ai de bon appuis que j'ai gardéde Harvard, elle répond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok, je le fais, il capitule, demandez à mon père et je le fais.

Lorsque Thomas quitte le lycée en fin de journée, il réalise qu'il va devoir prendre le bus et rentrer car Lexie finit plus tard et sa fatigue est assez pesante. Il traîne des pieds et somnole dans le bus jusqu'à son arrêt. Il trottine dans sa maison en se disant qu'il va sûrement devoir faire une petite sieste avant de jouer avec ses potes sur DeadEnds. Ce jeu l'aensorcelé depuis sa sortie il y ade ça deux ans. Un jeu en ligne autour d'un labyrinthe avec de la stratégie, des pouvoirs, de la force, de l'esprit d'équipe. Que demander de plus ? À leur époque leurs pères passaient des soirées à jouer à _Donjon et Dragon_. Son père lui avait expliqué quand il était un peu plus jeune mais Thomas avait préféré sa console portable qui était plus à la mode. Son père n'avait rien compris et avait tout bonnement laissé tombé. Lorsqu'il fouille dans son frigo, Thomas attrape le lait en écoutant sa musique et se prépare un bol de céréales en bougeant la tête. Il mange goulûment en regagnant le salon lorsque Morena arrive le crâne complètement rasé. Thomas reste bouche bée la cuillère de céréales prête à gagner sa bouche. Morena lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu voulais ressembler à un œuf ? Demande le brun à sa cadette.

-Tu t'es cru drôle ?

-Sérieusement, Mo, Lex va te tuer, il sourit presque amusée.

-Qui est ce que je vais tuer ? Demande Lex depuis le couloir.

-Personne, dit Thomas en se mordant les joues, je crois que Morena revient du pays des morts.

-Lex, je crois que tu devrais arrêter d'acheter ces céréales à Thomas, ils mettent des trucs dedans ça lui donne l'impression d'être drôle.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'esclaffe Lexie en voyant Morena, je vois, la boule à zéro.

-Elle achopé des poux, plaisante Thomas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Demande la brune, t'as pas une sieste à finir ?

-À propos de ça, j'ai reçu un appel d'Ava Paige, explique Lexie d'un air désespéré, ça faisait longtemps mais si tu continues de dormir en classe on va devenir super copines elle et moi à force de s'appeler.

-Elle sera la bienvenue au barbecue du dimanche.

-Thom, c'est sérieux, soupire Lexie, tu dois mieux gérer ton sommeil. Elle m'aparlé du stage avec Papa. C'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais te prendre aussi mais je crois que tu t'en fiches de regarder des clients avoir des prises de sangs et des tests d'urines toute la journée.

-En effet. Papa en dit quoi ?

-Il est pas contre mais il adit que tu ne pourras pas être avec lui directement. T'as intérêt à être sérieux sur ce coup-là Thomas.

-Oui, il répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque Thomas se lève le lendemain en ayant dormi plus que les autres nuits, il trouve alors une convention de stage sur la table. Il y ale logo de son lycée dessus, le même porté par les pom-pom girls et les athlètes. Il voit la date du début de son stage qu'est celle de lundi prochain. Il voit la signature de son père. Il ne l'apas croisé ni hier soir ni ce matin mais pourtant il était déjà au courant de tout. Il prend l'attestation dans ses mains et se dit qu'il va le voir sûrement plus souvent dorénavant.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" II/span/p  
blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« OH DREAM WEAVER I BELIEVE YOU CAN GET ME THROUGH THE NIGHT. » /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Gary Wright/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal"a title="Dreamweaver" href=" watch?v=8bTJC0_TcDk"J2 - Dreamweaver/a/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas sent le réveil venir lui retirer les heures de sommeil qui lui manquent. Son père doit être au laboratoire aux aurores et pour cette raison, il sait qu'il ne le croise jamais. Mais cette fois, il sait que c'est différent. Son stage commence ce matin et le brun regrette déjà ses horaires de lycéen lambda. Il soupire et une force inconnue le tire de son lit, sans doute une envie d'uriner. Lexie aurait bataillé pour le sortir du lit mais la différence c'est qu'il craint l'homme qu'est son père. Non pas que Mike Wheeler soit le genre d'homme effrayant mais plutôt occupé, le genre d'homme qu'on a sans cesse peur de déranger. Il a un regard sombre et assez intimidant. Il était tombé sur des albums photos de lui enfant et Thomas s'était demandé à quel moment il était devenue comme ça : aussi froid. Il rejoint son père dans la cuisine tandis que ce dernier lisait un dossier tout en buvant son café. Il semblait déjà fin prêt, une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon et des chaussures cirés. Thomas faisait tâche à côté de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Thomas, le salut son père./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Papa, répond ce dernier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Mets une tenue chaude, le laboratoire est toujours froid. Fait en sorte d'être confortable, tu vas pas mal bouger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je serais avec toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Non, malheureusement, mon secteur est confidentiel. Mais il y a des taches à te faire faire ailleurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Durant le trajet, Mike explique à son fils ce qu'i savoir sur le laboratoire. Les lieux où il ne doit pas aller, les missions qu'on risque de lui donner. Thomas demande s'il pourra visiter son secteur à un moment. La réponse demeurait non. Toujours non. Thomas n'a jamais été gâté par son père. Il avait largement les moyens de vivre aux Bahamas et de quitter cette ville, Lexie et Morena n'ont pas eu besoin de bourses pour aller faire leurs études, elles auraient pu aller à Harvard si elles le voulaient. Ils pourraient aussi avoir une plus grande maison mais au lieu de ça, ils vivent dans l'ancienne maison familiale de ses grands-parents Wheeler ainsi que de ses tantes Nancy et Holly. Ils ont chacun leurs chambres. Leurs pères ne fait aucun achat compulsif, ils met de côté pour eux sur des comptes bancaires et il bâtit leur héritage. Mike Wheeler est un chercheur tout simplement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Le ciel commence à être bleuté lorsque la voiture de Mike rentre dans le laboratoire et Thomas qui somnolait à peine ressentit un frisson dans tout son dos. Il était si proche du labyrinthe de buisson que la ville avait fait pousser et taillé par un décorateur spécialisé en jardinage. C'était une manière d'attirer les touristes à Hawkins et aussi de cacher ce gigantesque laboratoire surplombé d'un grillage qui limitait l'accès à quiconque. Le logo de la CIA apparaissait absolument partout sur les voitures, sur certains murs et autres portes qui menaient vers des couloirs que la curiosité de Thomas ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Il se racla la gorge alors que son père lui fit signe de le suivre et de ne pas le quitter une seule seconde sous peine de représailles. Thomas sentit que son père -initialement intimidant- n'a pas l'air de plaisanter avec tout ça. Ce serait bête d'être fiché par la CIA avant même d'avoir commencé son stage. Lui qui a l'esprit habituellement volatile se force à écouter attentivement ce que dis son père et lui coller aux chaussures en cuire comme un chewing-gum. Il prend un ascenseur et son père sélectionne l'étage du haut. Thomas le suit et découvre un immense laboratoire teinté d'un gris bleu très sombre et de portes vitrés absolument partout. Son père lui explique que c'est une manière de maximiser la surveillance des travailleurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Mike emmène Thomas à la rencontre d'une dame de la quarantaine, elle ne porte pas de blouse blanche contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait mais elle a un sourire rassurant. Selena Dayson, une fille de la génération de ses parents. Elle était dans l'album de fin d'année de leur lycée mais son père ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Peut être s'étaient-ils jamais adressés la parole avant de devenir collègues. C'est une femme aux larges épaules et au cuisses rondes. Sa chevelure brune lui tombe sur les omoplates et elle est pleine de noeuds. Une couronne vient lui remplacer une de ses canines ce qui innocente la vampire qu'elle aurait pu être si on croit la pâleur de sa peau. Des grains de beautés lui surplombent les sinus et volent jusqu'à ses paupières. Elle a la tête d'une femme qui a mal vieillit mais qui aurait pu être très jeune grand mère sans que ça ne choque personne. Elle prend Thomas sous son aile et ne devient pas la méchante sorcière une fois Mike parti, elle reste bienveillante et l'emmène dans les salles des entretiens en lui montrant chaque produits à utiliser, les règles d'hygiènes, les serviettes et torchons à ne pas utiliser autrement que d'une manière. Il y a des gants en latex, des produits pour différents matériaux et même de la chapelure de bois dans des sachets extrêmement serrés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Dans cette salle, les laborantins s'occupent des analyses informatiques, dit elle en lui montrant une pièce remplie de vieux ordinateurs dévorés par la poussières et dont les fils s'entrecroisent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-On est en 2017, pourquoi d'aussi vieux ordinateurs ? Vous avez le budget en plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ceux sont les seuls ordinateurs encore non traçables et localisables./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-On dirait un QG d'agents secrets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Allez, suis moi, James Bond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Selena ouvre porte sur porte en détaillant l'utilité et la fonction de chaque salle, si Thomas a le droit d'y aller ou non. Thomas n'est pas le genre d'adolescent à braver les interdis. C'est un enfant calme qui ne cherche pas de problèmes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Dans cette salle, tu devras porter une tenue entière de protection. Ils maîtrisent des produits chimiques extrêmement dangereux, c'est le laboratoire comme tu l'as deviné. Tu ne peux y entrer qu'accompagné par moi ou un membre du personnel concerné. Jamais sans autorisation, jamais sans qu'on te le demande. Compris ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Compris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Allez, je vais te montrer l'animalerie, elle sourit en crachant son chewing-gum dans la poubelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Selena conduit le nouveau stagiaire dans une salle remplit de cages. Une odeur de bois moulus emplit la pièce suivit de celle d'un reste d'urine animale. Dans les cages, des rats albinos gloussent et d'autres courent de manière continue sur leurs petites roues. Selena explique à Thomas qu'il devra nettoyer les cages et nourrir les bestioles. Ceux sont des animaux de laboratoire et par conséquent il ne doit pas s'y attacher ni les nommer. Selena ajouta à cette règle que c'est pour préserver sa santé mentale. Elle explique ensuite au brun que ces animaux prennent des substances très étranges chaque jours que les scientifique testent sur eux et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'en trouver morts parfois où de voir un arrêt cardiaque se faire. Thomas déglutit et tente de jouer l'insensible devant cette barbarie animale. Thomas regarde où prendre de quoi nettoyer la cage tandis que Selena lui montre comment faire. Elle précise que certains jours il n'aura pas à venir les nourrir car les scientifiques s'en occuperont. Thomas n'est pas idiot et il devine bien que c'est lorsqu'ils mettent des substances dans leurs nourriture. Ils finissent la visite à l'étage d'en dessous où des salles d'isolement sont disposées le long d'un couloir et que Selena explique à Thomas que ces salles doivent être lavées matin et soir même si elles ne sont jamais utilisées. Lorsque celles-ci sont occupées une lumière rouge clignote sur la porte. Thomas ravale sa salive, habité par un sentiment de malaise, il soupire avant de remarquer à quel point un laboratoire des services secret peut être glauque. Selena lui montre le matériel de ménage qu'il peut prendre dans les placards. D'autres escaliers pour le moins sombres attirent la curiosité de Thomas. Ils descendent. Le brun s'en approche comme s'il avait la ferme intention de descendre. Une brise fraîche vient faire frissonner le jeune homme au niveau de la nuque de la même manière qu'un soupire fantomatique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu ne dois jamais descendre, tu m'entends ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a en bas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Des problèmes, que des problèmes. Moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit de descendre. Maintenant suis moi, il y a une dernière chose à voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas suit alors Selena dans les escaliers montant mais son regard toise une dernière fois ceux qui descendent. Là dessus, Selena le reconduit là où son père les a présenter un peu plus tôt. Elle semble méfiante et mystérieuse et Thomas frissonne à l'idée qu'elle peut être l'infirmière des laboratoires psychopathe. Peut être est elle génétiquement modifiée ? La femme ferme la porte et allume la radio même si rien y circule, c'est quelque chose qui brouille en continue et Thomas comprend alors qu'elle a fait exprès. Elle saisit le jeune garçons par les épaules et Thomas remarque que ses doigts sont plus potelés que le reste de son corps. Leurs yeux se fixent et Selena commence alors à monologuer sans le quitter des yeux avec le ton le plus solennel qu'il puisse exister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Écoute, Thomas, je sais qu'un laboratoire de cette envergure ça donne envie d'être curieux, de connaître des secrets, mais tu dois me croire que ceux qui l'ont été avant toi ont mal finis et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur ou pour bluffer. Tu ne dois pas te demander pourquoi tu fais telle ou telle action. Je t'aime bien, t'es mignon mais sois sûr que si t'étais pas le fils du grand patron, tu n'aurais jamais mis les pieds ici. Compris ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Compris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Donc maintenant tu vas commencer le nettoyage des pièces que je t'ai montré. Je touche aucun produit dont tu n'as pas l'autorisation. Est ce que j'ai été claire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"La journée se trouve être plus longue qu'il ne le pensait. Quand il n'y a plus rien à nettoyer dans une salle, il y a toujours Selena qui lui rappelle que d'autres travaux l'attendent ailleurs. Thomas finit par se demander pourquoi lui faire faire ce travail ? Il a parfois l'impression que Selena lui donne plein de choses à faire pour lui occuper l'esprit. Il repense sans cesse à cet escalier froid et sombre qu'il ne peut pas descendre. Il lave ces salles très étranges sans se poser de question, du moins en essayant. Des traces de sangs ne le laissent pas indifférents. Les salles empestent le produit de javel et certaines traces sont indélébiles. Juste avant midi, Thomas accompagne Selena à la buanderie, ils lavent et étendent des draps, des oreillers, tout est blanc, tout reste blanc et neutre et stérile. Partout. Le brun mange son sandwich en silence pendant que Selena et d'autres collègues arrivés dans la mâtiné mangent leurs repas respectifs. Vers 17h Selena lui donne l'autorisation de partir, Thomas sait que son père rentrera très tard, elle lui dit que s'il veut, un vélo l'attend dans le garage derrière le laboratoire. Thomas la remercie et suit les instructions pour aller le chercher. Le garage est le seul endroit qui ressemble à quelque chose de normal. Il y a de la poussière, des vieux objets oubliés et un vélo qui semble parfaitement à la taille du brun. Mais ce silence pesant est toujours là, Thomas l'entend encore, comme un écho qui proviendrait d'une caverne où seuls les ténèbres habitent. Un frisson lui parcours la nuque encore une fois et il se dépêche d'enfourcher le vélo et de partir au plus vite. Il était bien déterminé à aller voir ses amis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je vous jure, c'était glauque, conclut Thomas une manette entre les mains, c'était comme dans les films d'horreur, quelque chose se passait en bas et Selena avait l'air elle-même flippée au point d'essayer de me décourager de descendre plus bas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Bah après c'est un laboratoire de secret défense, je pense qu'elle t'a intimidé pour ne pas que tu aies d'ennuis, répond Frypan une autre manette dans les mains, sa langue sortie sur le côté gauche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui mais Fry, si t'avais vu toutes les salles que j'ai nettoyé, y'avait du sang et.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Thomas a pas tord, dit Minho assit sur le canapé avec son PC sur les genoux, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que même le personnel de nettoyage n'ai pas le droit d'aller à un endroit totalement accessible et puis, pour un stage avec son père, il devrait lui montrer plus que ça, c'est comme s'ils avaient des choses à cacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ils ont des choses à cacher, Min', Thomas l'a dit lui même, c'est un projet gouvernemental top secret, même lui il devrait pas pouvoir y venir aussi facilement, c'est bien parce qu'il est le fis de Mike Wheeler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien vouloir trafiquer dans un bled paumé comme Hawkins ? Se demande Minho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Apparement, cette ville n'est pas si vide en matière d'événements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Faut que t'essayes de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache, Thom', sourit Minho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ouais, que tu fouines un peu pour cerner les dossiers gouvernementaux, ajoute Frypan en tournant le joystick de sa manette le plus rapidement possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, bien sûr, et après on demande une rançon à la CIA et on devient riche, plaisante Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ou bien vous vous faites buter, dit Chuck qui semblait concentré sur son livre de science-fiction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-T'es défaitiste Chucky, plaisante Frypan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Réfléchissez bien les gars, si même la femme de ménage semblait effrayée à l'idée que notre ami Thomas descende à l'étage du dessous c'est parce qu'il y a des risques à ne pas prendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ouais mais Thomas est le fils du boss, donc Monsieur Wheeler ne le laissera jamais mourir parce qu'il a découvert des choses, répond Frypan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Vous pensez que c'est ce genre de père vous ? Dit Minho, c'est pas contre toi, Thomas mais ton père on dirait un vampire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-C'est pas totalement faux, dit Chuck, puis les conditions selon lesquelles ta mère a disparu font froid dans le dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas sentit un pincement au cœur à l'entente de la dernière phrase de Chuck. Il savait que c'était une maladresse de sa part et il avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère mais il n'avait pas l'habitude que son entourage en parle aussi directement pour la simple et bonne raison que chez lui, c'était un sujet tabou. Il savait que sa mère s'appelait Jane mais que tout le monde l'appelait El', Elfe ou Eleven et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait qu'elle était partie un jour en laissant ses enfants lorsque Thomas était encore très jeune et il a entendu beaucoup de gens dans cette ville se demander comment une femme pouvait abandonner son mari et ses enfants alors qu'ils avaient besoin de leur mère. Ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voyait la mère de Frypan ou les deux mère de Minho ou encore lorsque la mère de Chuck lui offrait un beignet lorsqu'il venait à la boulangerie, mais il refusait de le montrer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Chuck, parle pas de la mère de Thomas comma ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Excuse moi, Thom, ça se dit pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Vous inquiétez pas, dit Thomas en affichant un air neutre, ça ne me fait rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ouais mais quand même, par respect, conclut Minho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Bon, dit Frypan en posant sa manette, tu vas y retourner ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Bah j'ai pas le choix, soupire Thomas. Je suis en stage pour le moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ouais mais fais attention à toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tant que tu ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, tu n'auras aucun problèmes, le rassure Chuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je sais pas comment tu fais, soupire Minho, perso, soit je serais trop curieux pour m'arrêter là, soit j'aurais les chocotte et je reviendrais pas dans cet endroit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Elysa Sainclair vient les interrompre lorsqu'elle prévient son fils qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à passer à table. Thomas réalise alors qu'il est 20h et que Lexie va lui faire sa fête s'il n'est pas bientôt à la maison. Elysa leur sourit d'un air doux et chaleureux. Thomas a toujours aimé madame Sinclair, elle est d'une beauté et d'un douceur qui comblait le manque de sa mère et puisqu'il connaît ses enfants depuis toujours, c'est une famille pour lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Les garçons, faites attention quand vous rentrez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-C'est gentil, Madame Sainclair mais Minho est venu avec la voiture de sa mère, il va nous ramener, j'annonce tandis que mon meilleur ami me fusille du regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ça marche, soit prudent sur la route, Minho. Fry, tu peux aller donner le bain à tes frères avant que le dîner ne soit prêt ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Frypan n'a pas le temps de répondre que ses deux petits frères jumeaux courent en slip dans la chambre en faisant tout un bruit tandis que la petite dernière Neeko demande les bras de sa mère. Thomas range ses affaires dans son sac et descend dans le salon où les trois grandes sœurs de Frypan sont là. Minho le suit derrière et tandis que Lucas dit à Thomas de saluer à son père, Minho fait un signe à China, une des jumelles qui lève les yeux d'un air hautain devant ce signe. Ils sortent pour finalement se poser dans la voiture familiale des mères de Minho prêts à repartir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Sérieusement, Min', faudra que t'accepte que China n'en a rien à faire de toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas encore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu connais la règle d'or, pas touche aux frangines, soupire Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est tant un problème, soupire Chuck toujours dans son livre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu peux parler toi, t'es enfant unique, répond Minho d'un air blasé, regarde toutes les sœurs de Fry, il en a quatre même si Neeko est encore un bébé, un jour elle ressemblera à ses trois grandes sœurs et sa mère, sérieusement, Monsieur Sainclair a des gènes de Dieu Black ou quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu deviens raciste là, Minho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Si tu veux j'en viens à parler de tes sœurs, Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Dis ce que tu veux, rétorque le brun, mes sœurs sont hors de portée, il lâche en mettant ma ceinture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Et pourquoi ça ? Demande Minho en démarrant la voiture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Parce qu'on a grandit ensemble toi et moi donc Lexie, te voit pratiquement comme son autre petit frère et Morena a l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre des garçons. Minho tente de rétorquer mais réalise la véracité des propos de son meilleur ami et accepte d'un hochement d'épaule en démarrant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Lorsque l'asiatique dépose Thomas chez lui, ce soir là, Thomas se sent plus léger, passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis lui a vidé l'esprit même si cette histoire est loin d'être terminé. Il soupire et pense à ce qu'il va faire en rentrant, raconter à ses sœurs sa journée sans les inquiéter. Si Lexie commençait à flairer quelque chose de louche, elle l'empêcherait de revenir et étrangement, Thomas voulait connaître ce quelque chose de louche, il l'attirait et pimentait sa vie d'ado sans importance jusqu'à ce jour. Après le dîner, Thomas accompagna Morena sur le toit pour qu'elle fume un joint dans le dos de Lexie et qu'ils discutent un peu de la journée dans les détails et enfin il s'est posé devant son ordi. L'envie lui aurait bien pris de faire une petite partie de Dead Ends où Minho devait déjà être et où Chuck devait l'avoir rejoint. Mais devant son clavier, il réfléchissait à ce laboratoire qui cachait trop de choses. Il commença à chercher des informations, il entra des Mots comme laboratoire d'Hawkins mais rien de menaçant ne semblait paraître sur la page Wikipedia du lieu. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, sans raison apparente il tapa le nom de sa mère dans la barre de recherche. Aucun avis de recherche n'apparaissait, aucune récompense, aucun communiqué de police ni d'article de presse ne traitait d'une certaine Jane Wheeler née Ives. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et c'est sur cette ambiance fantomatique que Thomas trouva le sommeil, mais un sommeil cauchemardesque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-p-id="" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Il se réveilla tôt à nouveau et reproduit les mêmes gestes que la veille. Il comptait retourner au laboratoire, se faire tout petit, oublié et tâcherait de faire ce qu'on lui demanderait mais il tenterait une fois, juste une fois, de descendre à l'étage du dessous pour percer le mystère. Il était déterminé à y retourner, il le désirait car l'ambiance là bas ne lui convenait pas et son âme d'aventurier flairait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le devait. Alors il obéit à Selena au doigt et à l'œil et accomplit les tâches ingrates du parfait stagiaire. Tout ça pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Tout ça pour qu'elle l'ai moins à l'œil. Une part de lui retardait le moment de descendre par peur de voir des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Lorsque Selena prit sa pause, Thomas sortit sa console portable et fit mine de descendre un peu plus bas pour jouer dans son coin tranquille. Il vérifia que Selena était partie se chercher son bagnat thon crudité pour descendre et il sentit son cœur accélérer et une boule au ventre apparaître. Il était dans l'interdit, dans l'adrénaline. Il prit le temps de descendre chaque marche car il tremblotait et il ne voulait pas que sa peur le rende étourdit et le fasse trébucher. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout des escaliers sombres, un air frais lui parcourus le visage. À première vue rien de dangereux, ou de glauque, ou quoi que se soit. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait mis ses écouteurs pour se détendre avec ses vielles musiques mais il avait peur de ne pas entendre quelqu'un qui descendrait pour le choper. Il avança vers une porte et vit à travers une grille, une table qui semblait être pour des opérations sur des humains. Des machines entourait la pièce et il tenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds comme s'il allait voir plus de choses. À la place il vit un mouvement dans le reflet de la porte, un mouvement qui provenait de derrière lui, comme si le vent avait emmené quelque chose de dangereux. Il prétexta n'avoir rien vu pour pouvoir décamper mais lorsqu'il se retourna avec une grande peur de voir Selena devant lui, il fut étonné de ne trouver qu'un jeune garçon de son âge. Qui aux premiers abords semblait aussi dangereux qu'un agneau. Le corps de Thomas se détendit devant un regard si innocent. Il n'avait rien de dangereux, il réalisa à quel point son corps s'est hérissé puisque ses poils retrouvaient leurs place sur ses avant-bras. Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux assez court et blond, il avait pour seul habit, une tenue d'hôpital bleu qui ressemblait à un pyjama. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et ne savait pas quoi dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Qui es tu ? Finit par demander le blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Heu, je suis Thom...Thomas.. et toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, répond le blond en ignorant la question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur, je cherchais mon père, Mike Wheeler, tu dois le connaître./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Le blond sembla se radoucir à l'entente de ce prénom et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je le connais. Mike est ton papa ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, et toi tu es qui exactement ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Eleven, expliqua le blond en montrant le tatouage du chiffre 11 sur son poignet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas eu cet impression de déjà vu mais c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que les gens de son entourage appelaient sa mère de cette manière. Du moins El'à cause du chiffre qu'on lui avait donné comme prénom. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et Thomas se mit alors à haïr ce prénom plus que n'importe quoi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, finit par dire le blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je sais, je commence un stage aujourd'hui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Un stage ? Demanda Eleven sans trop comprendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, j'aide à faire le ménage. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-J'habite ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu habites dans ce laboratoire ? Demande Thomas pour être sûr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, ma chambre est là bas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'un garçon de son âge faisait dans un laboratoire au lieu d'être sociabilisé comme lui mais il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, même si ce garçon donnait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il attirait Thomas d'une manière curieuse, il semblait avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter et se fit un froid dans le dos. Il scruta sa montre et vu qu'il était bientôt 14h, autrement dit la fin de sa pause repas. Le garçon le fixait toujours d'un air méfiant mais avec aucune once de méchanceté en lui. Thomas serait bien resté avec lui pour lui faire la discussion le reste de l'après-midi mais si Selena se mettait à le chercher elle le trouverait ici et Thomas n'avait pas envie d'être viré ou encore pire, d'avoir des problèmes dès le deuxième jour de stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ok, heu, je vais bientôt reprendre le travail, mais il faut que je remonte sans que les autres me voient./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, lui sourit le blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ce serait sympa, Selena ne doit pas savoir que je suis là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je connais Selena, dit alors Eleven enjoué, elle est gentille. Tu seras là demain ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, dit Thomas, je serais là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu reviendras me voir ? Il demande, ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer d'autres personnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, je reviendrai te voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Super, maintenant mets toi dans les escaliers, je vais faire diversion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas ne comprit pas exactement ce que son nouvel ami voulu dire mais il lui fit confiance et se positionna où il disait, le jeune garçon lui offrir un sourire et subitement les lumière s'éteignirent et le noir se déclencha dans tout le laboratoire. Thomas entendit une alarme qui sonnait au loin et profita du noir pour s'éclairer avec sa console et revenir dans la salle principale des employés de ménage. Il ne comprit pas comment ce garçon avait pu faire ça mais il portait une robe d'hôpital alors il en conclut qu'il était déjà flippant. Des questions fusèrent dans sa tête durant le reste de l'après midi. Les lumières revinrent par magie et le laboratoire déclara une fausse alerte. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un problème dans le secteur électrique. On est jamais trop prudent dans un laboratoire gouvernemental. À la fin de son service, Thomas prit son vélo et partit chez Minho pour lui parler de tout ça. Il lui expliqua alors que l'asiatique s'occupait de donner un bain à Lula, sa petite sœur tandis que ses mamans lesbiennes se détendaient devant une émission à la American Got Talent ». Il pensa à son ingénu qui savait éteindre les lumière et se dit qu'il ferait un parfait candidat pour l'émission. Il raconta toute cette histoire à Minho en se servant du jet du robinet pour couvrir leur discussion. L'asiatique l'écoutait attentivement tout en champouinant le crâne de sa benjamine qui ne voulait pas qu'il lui mette dans les yeux. Les deux amis étaient tous deux assis à côté de la baignoire et murmuraient en sachant pertinemment que sa sœur ne comprendrait pas et en se préparant à dire au Cadet de la friterie qu'ils parlaient d'un jeu vidéo s'il venait à s'en mêler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Merde, Thom, c'est un truc de malade ce que tu racontes, t'es sûr que c'était pas un rêve ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-C'était aussi vrai que toi maintenant, assura le brun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Incroyable, s'étonna Minho. J'aurais jamais imaginé un ado dans ce laboratoire. Peut être ils ont de quoi guérir le cancer, il dit de manière hypothétique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Minho, soupira le brun, il maîtrise les lumières./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-C'était une pure coïncidence peut être ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Il s'appelait Eleven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Comme ta mère ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, c'est trop énorme pour être une coïncidence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Pas faux. Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je sais pas mais... j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ouais, fais attention à toi quand même, va pas trop te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu disais pas ça hier.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Hier c'était pas aussi flippant, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un truc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Hm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Vraiment c'est un conseil, reste en dehors de ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je crois que je ne peux pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais. Et il m'intrigue. Pour toute réponse Minho l'aspergeat de quelques gouttes d'eau provenants du bain de Lula./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-J'espère qu'elle a fait pipi dedans parce que ta stupidité le mérite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Et Thomas tenue sa promesse. Il retourna voir Eleven à sa pause le lendemain et lui ramena son IPod pour qu'il écoute de la musique. Le garçon lui assura qu'il n'avait jamais écouté ce genre de musique. Ni de musique en général mais que ça lui plaisait alors Thomas lui dit qu'il lui prêtait son IPod pour qu'il l'écoute comme il le voulait mais que vu qu'il n'était pas autorisé à être ici, il allait devoir le cacher. Le blond compris et hocha la tête en signe d'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je n'aime pas trop le prénom Eleven annonça Thomas après un temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Parce que tu ne mérites pas de t'appeler par un chiffre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Ah, et tu trouves que je mérite de m'appeler comment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Hm, réfléchit Thomas en toisant son nouvel ami, Newt ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Newt ? Pourquoi Newt ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Je ne sais pas, ça va bien à ta tête. C'est un personnage de jeu vidéo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Jeu vidéo ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu ne connais pas ? Demanda le brun en sortant sa console portable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Thomas l'alluma pour lui et en voyant l'heure, il lui annonça qu'il devait partir bientôt. Il réfléchit à lui poser la question mais il craignait sa réponse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Tu reviens demain de toute façon et puis, j'aime bien Newt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Oui, demain sans faute. Par contre, tu peux m'impliquer comment tu as fait pour faire éteindre les lumières hier ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Heu, de la même manière que je fais ça, expliqua le garçon en faisant voler la console portable dans les airs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-Putain de bordel de merde, répliqua Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Newt le regardait gentiment comme s'il avait le pouvoir de faire pleuvoir des bonbons. Ça semblait si naturel venant de lui, il jouer à faire tourner la console portale sur elle même sans aucun problème. Un jeu d'enfant comme jouer avec des clefs, sauf qu'il le faisait avec son esprit. Thomas resta scotché devant la démonstration, le blond l'aiderait sûrement à retourner incognito là haut de la même manière que la veille mais en attendant il était sur le cul. Une chose était sûre, il reprendrait le risque de venir tous les jours s'il le fallait./p 


	3. Chapter 3

III

_« IT'S GETTING DARK TOO DARK TO SEE, FEELS LIKE I'M KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOORS. »_

Thomas ne cessait de taper du pied, indéfiniment. Ava Paige l'avait demandé dans son bureau et il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il n'allait certainement pas lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans ce laboratoire au risque de l'inquiéter. Cette femme qui avait toujours eu du souci pour lui, le retirerait illico de son stage en immersion et il perdrait sa seule chance de voir Newt. Thomas avait conscience que c'était illégal tout ce qu'il se passait là-bas mais il savait aussi que la directrice d'un lycée comme Ava Paige n'aurait aucun pouvoir contre un projet gouvernemental ou pire qu'elle risquerait de ne pas le croire, d'en parler à son père et qu'il perde sa place là bas. Thomas n'aimait pas mentir à Ava Paige, il n'aimait pas lui manquer de respect après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Mais il avait exploré toutes les possibilités, il savait que revoir Newt nécessitait un risque et quelques sacrifices mais il était prêt à les endosser pour le revoir. Il sentait un lien avec ce garçon qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. Ava Paige le fit entrer dans son bureau et lui demanda de résumer ces trois premiers jours de stage.

-Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

-Bien, répondit simplement Thomas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y fais à ce laboratoire ?

-Du nettoyage, principalement, approuva le brun.

_Il pensa alors à ce troisième jour de boulot où il était retourné voir Newt en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir. Il arpentait les murs comme un caméléon le ferait et il sursautait au moindre bruit. Cette fois ci, les couloirs étaient sombres et lugubres et Thomas manqua de trébucher sur une marche quand subitement une main lui saisit la bouche. Il voulut se mettre à hurler mais son visage tomba directement sur celui de son nouvel ami et ses grand yeux couleur ambre qui l'observaient à travers l'obscurité._

_-Je t'attendais, sourit le blond et Thomas lui rendit son sourire._

_-J'ai essayé de faire vite mais Selena m'a tenu la conversation aujourd'hui._

_-Elle est très bavarde, c'est elle qui m'apprend à lire depuis que je suis petit._

_-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?_

_-J'ai toujours vécu ici._

Thomas revint à lui, de nouveau dans le bureau d'Ava Paige à lui raconter qu'il devait nettoyer certaines salles, s'occuper des rats de laboratoires, des souris, des cages, laver les blouse blanche, tout ranger, tout plier mais il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui parler de ce jeune garçon de son âge qu'il avait rencontré à l'étage du dessous même si sa langue le démangeait.

-Tu es avec ton père certaines fois ?

-Ça arrive, mentit Thomas.

-Et ce stage te plaît ?

-Oui, extrêmement, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre des choses dans un domaine et de me rendre utile, il mentit pour la deuxième fois.

-Eh bien, Thomas, je suis agréablement surprise, lui sourit Ava Paige. Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Thomas pensa oui si fort qu'il eut presque peur que sa directrice lise dans ses pensées.

_Il se souvint de la chambre de Newt, une grand chambre avec des lits superposés, une salle de bain et un plateau à peine entamé où se trouvait une purée, de la saucisse, un flan et un verre d'eau. On aurait pu se croire à la cafétéria de son lycée. Thomas tendit l'IPod à Newt et lui expliqua qu'il y avait créé une playlist à son nom._

_-Je te le prête, annonça-t-il à son nouvel ami._

_-Mais, et toi ?_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vois, tu as la playlist Newt, c'est pour ça que je l'ai repris hier._

_-Tu reviens demain ?_

_-Non, pas demain, c'est pour ça que je te la prête. Comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul. _

_Le blond sourit comme réponse, cela semblait lui convenir. _

Thomas revint à la réalité et du bien se tuer intérieurement pour garder son silence qu'il jugeait terrible. À son âge, personne ne devrait garder un secret aussi lourd. Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche.

-Non, il conclut et à en croire le regard d'Ava Paige, elle n'était pas convaincue mais elle s'en contenta.

-Très bien, dit elle, tu peux partir.

C'était vendredi, Thomas n'allait pas au laboratoire aujourd'hui mais il savait que ça ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Il repensa à la discussion avec Minho lorsque ce dernier rentrait de sa première journée en temps que stagiaire et il se souvint qu'on lui avait dit de garder ses distances avec tout ça mais le désir de protéger Newt était encore là. Mais là, il avait besoin de se vider la tête et donc de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à Newt lorsqu'il ne voyait rien. Il attendit que ses amis finissent les cours et tous allèrent chez Minho pour jouer à leurs parties habituelles de Dead Ends. Les garçons ne lui demandèrent pas pour son stage à sa grande surprise, ils semblaient contents de le voir et en même temps embarrassés, gênés comme s'ils voulaient lui parler mais qu'ils se retenaient. Thomas sentit cette ambiance et particulièrement de la part de Chuck mais il attendit qu'ils brisent la glace d'eux mêmes.

-Tu es retourné voir le garçon ? Demanda Chuck et pour toute réponse Thomas fusilla Minho du regard.

-Quoi ? Se défendit l'intéressé, c'était trop énorme j'allais leur en parler.

-Oubliez pas que je ne suis pas supposé connaître Newt. Donc si vous le dites à d'autres personnes on risque d'avoir des gros ennuis.

-Newt ? Tu m'as pas dit qu'il avait un nom de chiffre ? S'étonna Minho.

-On trouve tous les deux que ça lui va mieux.

-Mais t'as cru c'était un petit chien ou quoi ? S'indigna Frypan, Thomas c'est un sujet d'expérience probablement ce garçon. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un ado de notre âge avec des supers pouvoirs vive dans un laboratoire mais si cette histoire est vraie, tu dois t'en éloigner immédiatement.

Thomas voulait répondre, il voulait expliquer à ses amis ce désir qu'il avait de protéger ce garçon. Newt n'était pas un très grand bavard mais il aimait passer du temps avec lui et son côté héros Marvel l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il voulait leur expliquer mais il comprenait que ses amis ne comprennent pas et veuillent le protéger. Il comprenait tout ça. N'importe quel bon ami en aurait fait autant. Son portable profita de ce moment pour vibrer, c'était Lexie. Il répondit et sa sœur semblait inquiète au téléphone, elle lui expliqua que leur père était rentrée plus tôt et attendait qu'il rentre pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble. Thomas salua ses amis et la famille de Frypan avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa rue. Il vit sa sœur ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il s'avança vers sa maison, Lexie avait toujours un regard neutre mais cette fois ci, Thomas sentait quelque chose et vit qu'au fond de ses yeux, elle cherchait à camoufler une tristesse. Thomas la salua et rentra dans la maison. Il arriva dans la cuisine où la table était mise et chercha ce qui pouvait être problématique pour Lexie. Subitement il sentit une douleur dans la nuque, une douleur forte et peu commune et tandis qu'il tenta de s'en dégager, il réalisa que son corps était beaucoup trop lourd et que sa tête tournait. Sa vue se brouilla et tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette de son aînée s'avancer vers lui, il entendait la voix de son père dire qu'il allait le poser dans son lit. Le noir arriva juste après. Il émergea dans sa chambre, dans le noir. Il avait un mal de crâne abominable comme si la veille, il s'était reçu une poignée de briques dessus. Son corps était engourdi au point qu'une fourmilière s'y était installée à l'intérieur. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient et n'avait que très peu de souvenir de comment il avait atterrit dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait simplement être partit de chez Frypan. Les voix de son père et de Lexie se faisaient entendre derrière la porte, son père l'ouvrit et Thomas eu un autre mal de tête provoqué par la lumière du couloir.

-Thomas ?

-Papa ? Marmonna le jeune garçon.

-Comment tu te sens, fiston ?

-Bizarre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Petit évanouissement, rien de bien méchant, repose-toi ce week-end, j'ai prévenu Selena que tu ne serais pas au laboratoire demain, dors maintenant.

Le laboratoire, Thomas réalise qu'il était sortit de sa tête et il se remit à penser à Newt mais une autre douleur à la tête, aiguë cette fois, ce fut ressentir lorsqu'il y pensa mais plus ça faisait mal plus il voulait y penser alors il se mit à hurler de douleur. Il cherchait la moindre trace de Newt dans son cerveau mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas existé ou du moins, c'est ce que son cerveau voulait lui faire croire. Il hurlait de douleur et sa vue restait trouble par delà les larmes de douleurs qui montait à ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Il vit la silhouette de Morena entrer dans la chambre et lui saisir la main, Thomas cherchait son regard et l'inquiétude devait se faire sentir puisqu'elle commença à murmurer des paroles douces pour apaiser son frère. La main de la jeune femme caressait son visage et ses lèvres murmuraient des paroles apaisantes, elle lui disait de penser à son jeu vidéo préféré, de penser à ses amis et Thomas suivit les instructions à la lettre. Doucement, il trouva le sommeil après tout ce temps de douleur et ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Il avait toujours cette même migraine et une peur de penser à son stage car la douleur pouvait revenir. Mais il voulait penser à Newt. La douleur reprit bien que le silence l'entourait. Il se doutait être seul à la maison et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. La douleur demeurait et il se décida à faire ce que Morena lui disait la veille et il pensa de nouveau à ce qu'il aimait pour s'apaiser.

Sa mâtiné fut floue et tandis qu'il restait assit sur ce fauteuil, il se demandait si sa vie allait toujours ressembler à ça à présent. Thomas se refusa à cette éventualité, il devait sauver Newt coûte que coûte et il voulait résister à ce problème qui persistait à l'intérieur de lui. Il luttait et essayer de penser à son nouvel ami qui devait sûrement avoir de grave problèmes ou qui devait penser qu'il l'avait abandonné. La douleur était intense et massacrait son crâne comme jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant. C'était comme une partie de ping-pong à balle réelle dans sa tête. Il sentit son nez saigner et commença à se demander si tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Morena rentra à ce moment là et fut horrifiée devant le spectacle. Son frère le visage en sang qui avait des larmes aux yeux, dont les ongles griffaient le fauteuil sur lequel il était. Des veines ressortaient sur ses avant-bras. Morena le saisit par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Thomas est à présent assit près de la baignoire et regarde sa sœur préparer des outils sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Mo, il soupire, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Tu ne supporte pas le produit. Il risque de te rendre fou.

-Quel produit ?

-Je t'expliquerai après car tu ne peux pas y penser là, il faut que tu penses à quelque chose d'agréable, à moi ou Lex' par exemple ou bien aux jeux que tu faisais avec tes amis hier avant de rentrer.

Thomas s'efforce d'écouter sa sœur et tandis qu'elle allume un briquet pour le passer sur un scalpel, elle vient se placer sur le sièges des toilettes, juste derrière.

-Ça risque de faire mal, elle annonce.

Thomas ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait mais il décide de lui faire confiance. Une douleur se fait sentir dans sa nuque, il sait que c'est Morena qui effectue une ouverture mais il ne comprend pas et sa tête lui fait tellement mal que l'opération de sa sœur paraît moindre à côté. Sur le côté gauche de la salle de bain, au coin, il y a un miroir rectangulaire où Thomas voit sa sœur faire quelque va et vient dans sa nuque avec le scalpel avant de prendre une pince à épiler. Elle soupire et désinfecte à son tour la pince avant de la rentrer dans la nuque de Thomas qui se braque en sentant l'outil rentrer dans sa peau.

-Sors de là, ordonne-t-il.

-Thomas, c'est pour ton bien.

-C'est trop bizarre.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne te laisses pas faire. Alors détend toi maintenant j'en ai pour cinq secondes.

-Cinq secondes ? Tu promets ?

-Oui, compte avec moi, elle dit sérieusement et commence le décompte. Un...

-Deux..., répond Thomas non sans cacher son malaise et sa douleur tandis que sa cadette trifouille sa nuque avec une pince à épiler.

-Trois, elle dit à son tour, j'y suis.

-Quatre, dit Thomas en la sentant remonter une chose de sa nuque.

-Cinq, elle dit en la retirant.

L'instant est très court et Thomas ne se doutait pas que sa sœur pouvait être aussi habile de ses mains. Elle met immédiatement une compresse sur la plaît et annonce à Thomas qu'elle va devoir la recoudre.

-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Tu connais le principe du « White Bear effect » ?

-L'idée que si on te dit de ne pas penser à quelque chose tu vas le faire instinctivement ?

-Disons que la CIA a des pratiques pour produire l'effet inverse.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que si papa avait appri, par mégarde que tu savais quelque chose sur son laboratoire, quelque chose que tu n'es pas supposé savoir, à ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?

-J'en sais rien, déglutit Thomas en pensant à Newt sans que cette fois ça ne lui fasse mal.

-Il ne pourrait pas te tuer, ou bien te torturer comme des procédures habituelles devant une découverte. Il ne pourrait pas non plus te punir, explique Morena en passant l'aiguille stérille dans sa peau. Alors ils ont trouvé comment dévier le « white bear effect » en t'implantant cette petite chose qui provoque des décharges jusqu'à ton crâne sans que tu ne puisses plus rien y changer.

-En quoi ça dévie le white Bear effect ? Demande Thomas en le prenant entre ses doigts.

-Eh bien, on te dit de ne pas penser à ça et quand tu y penses tu as mal alors ton cerveau n'y pense plus pour se protéger. Toi tu es allé trop loin tout à l'heure.

-Mais ça n'aurait pas marché leur truc, annonce Thomas, Aïe.

-J'ai presque finit. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce que le cerveau s'habitue à la douleur.

-Oui, mais quand bien même, la CIA sont assez intelligents, ce genre de puces augmentent la douleur lorsque les signaux au cerveau sont moindres.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ?

-Je sais pas, je le sais, c'est tout, conclut Morena en coupant le fil. Tu dois à tout pris cacher ça à Papa, hier soir je voulais t'aider mais il vérifiait que je ne le fasse pas. Maintenant je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans ce laboratoire mais ce n'est pas une chose positive puisque notre père préfère te torturer que t'encourager.

-Je voulais juste-

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir, parce que si tu me le dit et que je subis le même sort que toi, je te garantie que je me servirai de la douleur pour t'anéantir, elle plaisante.

-J'ai besoin d'en parler, Mo', mais je ne sais pas à qui. Quelqu'un qui connaît un peu les magouilles au labo d'Hawkins.

Sa cadette l'observe alors de ses grands yeux noisettes, ils ont tous ces yeux dans cette famille. Des grands yeux marrons. Sauf Lexie, qui malgré le peu de chance qu'il y avait, cette dernière a réussi a hérité d'un bleu éclatant. Morena sent donc que son frère semble sérieux et qu'il a besoin d'en parler plus que tout. La jeune femme eut presque envie de serrer son petit frère contre elle comme pour le protéger du reste du monde mais Thomas n'est plus le petit garçon à qui elle donnait le bain lorsque leur père rentrait trop tard du travail pour le faire lui-même car leur mère était partie. Thomas avait à présent seize années et il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plus judicieux de laisser tomber, Thom' ?

-Morena, je t'en supplie, il y a une vie en jeu.

Un silence s'ensuivit et Morena soupira encore hésitante d'encourager son frère à poursuivre la mission qu'il s'était donné à lui-même. Elle avait encore envie qu'il ne découvre pas trop d'atrocité dans le monde, il avait encore ses années de lycée à finir et sa vie d'adulte à commencer. Morena ne voulait pas qu'un incident l'écourte. Elle dû lutter contre la partie raisonnable d'elle-même quand elle réalisa qu'il tenait tellement à la vie dont il parlait qu'il avait été jusqu'à créer une hémorragie pour pouvoir y penser avant qu'elle ne lui enlève cet implant et jusqu'à lors il n'avait pas fait une semaine entière de stage. Il semblait attaché à cette personne plus que de mesure et Morena se dit qu'elle s'en voudrait si elle l'empêchait de faire son maximum. Dans tous les cas elle culpabiliserait mais après un petit moment de silence et un regard plein d'espoir de son petit frère, la brune soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner l'information cruciale qu'il attendait désespérément d'entendre, la porte qu'il ne lui claquerait pas au nez.

-Va voir grand-père Hooper, conclut-elle et le regard de Thomas afficha tellement de reconnaissance qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Thomas avait marché un certain temps dans Hawkins avant de rejoindre la maison de son grand-père Hooper. Il avait fait ce chemin des centaines de fois pour aller le voir, même quand lui et son père s'étaient brouillés pour des « problèmes d'adultes ». Thomas aimait son grand père plus que tout au monde, il aimait manger des gaufres en buvant un docteur pepper et parfois quelques gorgées de bière que Hooper lui autorisait tandis qu'il lui racontait son passé de policier ou qu'il lui parlait de sa mère. Thomas ne connaissait pas sa mère personnellement mais à travers les yeux de son grand-père, il se sentait un temps soit peu proche d'elle quelque part. Il aimait quand son grand-père lui racontait ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour des gaufres et la fois où, enceinte de Morena, elle avait pleuré car elle était écœurée alors qu'elle avait envie d'en manger. Des petites anecdotes comme leurs soirées série et pizza tous les deux. Il ne parlait jamais du moment où elle a quitté la maison pour s'installer avec Mike ou lorsqu'il se sont mariés. Il parlait des moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient ensemble et seulement lui et elle. Les fois où elle lui rendait visite et ils partaient en vadrouille dans sa vielle voiture de police, les fois où elle venait se reposer ou se détendre et qu'elle s'asseyait sur le même fauteuil pour rêvassait en écoutant sa vielle radio qu'elle avait durant son adolescence. Thomas savait ce genre de petits détails sur elle et les gardait précieusement dans son esprit en construisant l'image de sa mère dont il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Lorsque Hooper le vit débarquer devant chez lui, il l'observa d'abord d'un air sévère qui semblait vouloir dire que son petit fils ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis un certain temps, puis un sourire s'afficha sous sa grosse moustache grisonnante et il ouvrit ses bras pour que Thomas vienne s'y loger. Ils s'offrirent une étreinte et entrèrent dans sa vielle baraque qui sentait le bois usé et la poussière. Hooper n'achetait plus de docteur pepper car Thomas ne venait pas le voir assez souvent et qu'il n'en buvait pas, alors il lui proposa un Snapple car son médecin lui avait déconseillé la bière. Thomas refusa poliment et il s'offrit une bière avant de venir s'asseoir sur son fauteuil préféré pour écouter son petit fils lui racontait ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Et s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur leur relation c'était que Thomas ne cachait rien à Hooper, il ne lui mentait jamais, il se confiait à lui et à eux deux, ils avaient batti une relation de confiance inébranlable. Thomas lui raconta donc qu'il jouait beaucoup aux écrans et qu'il dormait en cours et en vint à lui parler de ce stage au laboratoire d'Hawkins, ce qui fit tiquer son grand-père.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais du laboratoire d'Hawkins ? Demanda le viel homme.

-Rien à proprement parler, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il ne se passe que des choses bizarre. Tu en sais quelque chose ?

-Hm.

Le vieux Hooper pris une gorgée de sa bière et resta ainsi, sur son fauteuil, le regard fixant un point mort sur son vieux parquet délabré. Il semblait suivre un fil de pensée qui enleva tout doute à Thomas. Son grand-père connaissait ce lieu et il n'en pensait pas du positif. Peut être il y avait des choses que Thomas ne devait pas savoir mais Hooper ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-Il y a quelques mauvaises histoires qui y rôdent et il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer dedans, conclut Hooper d'un air grave.

-Qu'Est ce qu'il se passerait si j'étais déjà rentré dedans ?

Hooper perdit son air grave pour un air sérieux, presque sévère, comme s'il pouvait atomiser à lui tout seul, toutes les crapules qui existaient sur terre. Thomas lui raconta alors de manière détaillée ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'oublia aucun détail, son stage, Selena, la rencontre avec Eleven qu'il a rebaptisé Newt.

-Un garçon qui s'appelle Eleven ?

-Oui, confirma Thomas et Hooper se leva d'une traite pour aller allumer le robinet de la cuisine avant de faire mine à Thomas de se rapprocher. Si c'est pour un micro, Morena me l'a enlevé tout à l'heure.

-Bien, vous êtes intelligents les enfants, ils ont essayé de te pister ?

-Plus, de m'empêcher d'y retourner, comme si c'était mal d'avoir découvert Newt là-bas.

-Je vois, conclut Hooper, dis-moi, Thomas, est-ce que ce jeune garçon sait faire des choses extraordinaires ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Bégaye Thomas, tu-tu le connais ?

-Non, finit par dire Hooper après un long silence. Je ne connais pas du tout ce garçon, mais je connais d'autres histoires et je te garantie que si ce gamin est là-bas, ce n'est pas pour de bonnes choses.

-Quelles genre d'affaire relit ce laboratoire aux recherches de Police ?

Hooper regarda tristement son petit fils. Il avait les mêmes yeux noisettes que El, sa fille disparue mystérieusement. Il aimait Thomas comme s'il était son propre fils et se rappelait comme de la veille cette première fois où il l'a tenu dans ses bras velus. Il se remémora alors ce petit garçon plein de vie qui souriait tout le temps sur les photos et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Même cette fois où ils avaient été pêcher dans le lac d'Hawkins et que Thomas était tombé à l'eau du haut de ses quatre ans. Il ne nageait pas encore mais Hooper disait toujours que la sécurité était là avant tout et avait fait enfiler à Thomas, un gilet de sauvetage. Thomas avait pleuré lorsqu'il était tombé, il était surpris d'avoir perdu l'équilibre et il avait eut peur et pourtant, il poursuivit le reste de la balade dans le l'eau, à s'accrochait au bateau tandis que son grand-père ramait, parfois il le lâchait et riait aux éclats. Hooper l'avait pris en photo et à cet instant précis, il ne put s'empêcher de faire des allées et venues entre cette photo encadrée sur cette vielle commode en chêne et sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui semblait avoir perdu une partie de l'enfance. Le viel homme le savait, il savait qu'il lui devait une parcelle de vérité, mais qu'après certaine révélation et les recherches que mèneraient Thomas de lui même, il savait que son enfance ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Car s'il y avait une chose que Thomas tenait de Mike, c'était bien ce coté entêté qui l'habitait.

-C'est incroyable tous ces articles de journaux, grand-père, souffla Thomas en feuilletant le porte vue de Hooper et en tournant pages sur page. Je ne pensais pas que l'affaire Will Byers avait fait des échos aussi loin !

-Ça a coûté une sacré réputation à Hawkins, dit Hooper en observant les articles de journaux avec un air nostalgique tandis que Thomas tourna la page.

-Vous avez retrouvé le corps noyé ?

-C'est ce que le laboratoire a essayé de nous faire croire. Mais Will a été retrouvé un temps après.

-Il était où ?

-Dans un endroit assez sombre du laboratoire d'Hawkins, un endroit où tu ne voudrais même pas t'aventurer et où tu aurais l'impression de rêver.

-Tu penses que Newt est un de ces enfants portés disparus ?

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Thomas. La même année que la disparition de Will, une petite fille a fait surface dans la ville, une petite fille aux cheveux rasés et pour seule habits une tenue d'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas parler, elle avait des pouvoirs surnaturels et était poursuivi par la CIA.

-Elle avait quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Le même genre que ton ami, Newt. Et cette petite fille, Thomas, c'était ta maman, Jane.

Thomas eu du mal à croire à une coïncidence. Mais il eut aussi du mal à réaliser que sa mère, la femme qui les avait abandonné lorsqu'il était si petit, possédait des dons semblables à ceux de son nouvel ami. Il regarda attentivement cet article de l'adoption de Jane par Hooper. Lorsque cette dernière est devenue sa fille légitime et qu'elle fut reconnue aux yeux de l'état d'Indianna comme un être a part entière.

-Tu penses que sa disparition est liée à ce laboratoire ?

-Je n'en sais rien Thomas, ce que je sais c'est que ta mère avait déjà fugué une fois quand elle était jeune, mais elle est revenue. Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que ta mère ne vous aurait jamais abandonné. Maintenant écoute-moi attentivement, ordonna Hooper en parlant près du visage de son petit fils, quoi que ce jeune garçon fait dans ce laboratoire, il n'y est pas a sa place et rien n'est positif pour lui.

La dernière phrases de son grand-père lui glaça le sang. Il ressentit une adrénaline, peut être semblable aux super héros connus des films qu'ils allaient voir au cinéma avec Minho, Chuck et Frypan. Son cœur prit une accélération et il ne perdit pas une seconde. Alors que la nuit tombait sur Hawkins, il courut le plus vite possible et sans savoir avec quelle force, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le poussait à continuer, il se retrouva à pénétrer dans le laboratoire d'Hawkins. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'alarme intrusion ne s'était elle pas déjà déclenchée pour faire appel à l'armée de la CIA qui allait l'arrêter et le torturer comme ces jeux vidéos d'infiltration auxquelles ils avait cru et utilisé comme échappatoire. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, les couloirs, les lumières qui clignotaient en descendant un étage et les ténèbres qui habitait l'étage où résidait Newt. Thomas savait qu'il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée, il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver une solution pour que son nouveau protège le suivre. Il avait un pas vif et assuré, un instinct et une pulsion inexplicable qui le poussait encore et encore à franchir les portes interdites pour rejoindre la chambre de Newt. Désormais il était guidé par cette nouvelle vision ; il était déterminé à protéger Newt corps et âme. Le blond n'était pas dans sa chambre mais de part son odeur et la présence de ses affaires qui accentuait le fait qu'il vivait toujours dans la même pièce. Thomas scruta un coin, un trou, un moyen d'échappatoire pour son nouvel ami. Il se demanda comment il n'était pas devenue fou en vivant ici et se répondit à lui même en se disant qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre. Il se demanda alors où était Newt et ne put s'empêcher de sentir et d'imaginer le pire.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à tenter de revenir ici, dit alors une voix derrière lui qui lui était bien trop familière.

-Papa... dit Thomas en se retournant, où est il ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Eleven, il se repose après avoir été examiné. Mais parlons de ce que toi tu fais là.

-Il n'est pas bien ici, Papa, dit il en serrant des dents, c'est un garçon comme moi qui devrait être au lycée mais tu préfères l'utiliser comme rat de laboratoire. Tu aurais aimé qu'on fasse tout ça pour maman ?

-Je vois qu'on t'as appris beaucoup de choses. Ton après-midi avec grand-père Hooper s'est avérée éducative. Tu as conscience que tu connais des secrets d'états, Thomas ?

-Donc l'état te laisse faire ?

-Ceux sont des recherches, on y peut rien.

-Mais...

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir comme ça sans avoir peur que tu révèles des dossiers confidentiels à tes amis.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, fiston.

Thomas sentit quelque chose se briser en lui à cet instant précis. Il ne voulut pas en croire ses yeux tellement cela semblait improbable. Pourtant, c'était bien son père qui se tenait devant lui, dans cette chambre dont divers lits superposés arboraient les murs. C'était ce même homme qui lui avait implanté un micro digne d'un tortionnaire. Il n'avait pas hésité à torturer son fils au profit de son travail au sein de ce laboratoire et Thomas prit peur. Jusqu'où était il prêt à aller pour protéger son secret ? Le secret qu'un garçon de son âge était séquestré dans ce laboratoire pour être utilisé. Thomas voyait son père à l'embrasure de la porte et réalisa qu'il était entré trop facilement. C'était comme ci tout le monde l'attendait pour le piéger et le jeune homme commença à ressentir des sueurs froides sur le front.

-Papa, il hurla, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je suis ton fils ! Papa, je t'en supplie... il déglutit en se mettant à genoux, ne fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas ici..

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut le temps que le conseil décide de ton sort.

-Tu ne peux pas les laisser me faire ça, s'indigna Thomas en s'accrochant à la blouse de son père,

-J'ai pris cette décision afin qu'ils ne cherchent pas à se débarrasser de toi.

-Papa, commença à pleurer Thomas du haut de ses seize ans, ne me laisse pas ici, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... je ne dirais rien.

-Je... je suis désolé.

Thomas voulait lutter bien qu'il n'en revenait pas que son père veuille l'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Son grand-père n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité et il avait bien flairé. Son père n'était pas net. Il résista et parvint à sortir de la chambre afin de se sauver le plus loin possible mais son père fit un signe sur le côté et Thomas reconnu alors son nouvel ami, les yeux plein de larmes, l'esprit coupable qui après un temps d'hésitation et les ordres de Mike Wheeler, fixa Thomas. Thomas se retrouva figer et en une seconde, il fut envoyé de nouveau dans la chambre. Newt, comme il l'appelait, versa une dernière larme et la porte se ferma, infranchissable était-elle. Thomas suffocant, hurlait à travers la porte, il criait de le laisser sortir, il donnait des grands coups sur cette porte, il la haïssait et se sentait démuni, coincé, piégé, trahis, abandonné par l'homme qui était son père. C'était comme une âme déchue frappant aux portes du paradis. C'était vain et dépourvue d'espoir.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" strongIV/strong /span/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2b343d; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"a title="man in the mirror" href=" watch?v=HSzzGVZJeOw"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"« I'M STARTING WITH THE MAN IN THE MIRROR. I'M ASKING HIM TO CHANGE HIS WAYS.»/span/a/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Elle ne voulait pas être mère, elle ne le voulait pas depuis que sa mère disparue l'avait laissé seule face à ce monde et qu'elle avait dû materner sa sœur et son frère encore tout petits. Elle ne voulait pas être mère et border les enfants le soir, vérifier qu'ils avaient fait leurs devoir où d'autres conneries du même genre. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter lorsque l'un d'eux ne rentrait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Lexie observait la chambre de son petit frère. Ses consoles, son ordi, tout était en place, son lit était défait, son odeur juvénile flottait dans l'air mais pourtant, il n'était pas rentré depuis un jour et s'il y une chose que Lexie et Morena savaient concernant leur frère, c'est qu'il finissait toujours par rentrer pour retrouver ses jeux vidéos. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi et avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de se rassurer. Mais le garçon ne répondait pas au téléphone. La jeune femme qu'elle était se frotta le visage en imaginant le pire et en espérant qu'elle trouverait Thomas dans son lit en les rouvrant. Elle se sentait responsable, d'abord car elle avait retrouvé du coton imbibé de sang dans la salle de bain et qu'elle savait que Morena avait enlevé l'implant à Thomas, tout comme elle savait que son père l'avait placé. Elle savait tout ça et n'avait rien dit. Elle aurait été une piètre mère, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'être. Elle n'aurait pas su protéger assez bien son enfant. Elle poussa un énième soupire et comme la mère qu'elle ne voulait pas être, elle composa un numéro sur le téléphone de la maison. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Mayfield, répondit la voix joyeuse d'Olivia./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Bonjour, madame Mayfield Baxter, c'est Lexie Wheeler./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Bonjour Lexie, comment tu vas ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ça peut aller. Dites-moi, vous savez si Minho est dans les parages ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il est juste là, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Disons que j'aimerais bien savoir où est passé Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Oh, il n'est pas là, assura Olivia, mais je te passe Minho, on verra s'il en sait plus que moi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Lexie ? Demanda Minho, ce qui signala à la blonde qu'il avait prit le téléphone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Minho, dis-moi, tu saurais où est passé Thomas par hasard ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone et ça fait un jour que je ne l'ai pas vu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne sais pas où il est, répondit Minho d'un air inquiet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Et tu ne sais pas si Fry ou Chuck l'aurait vu par hasard ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-On l'a vu hier soir pour la dernière fois. Il avait passé la journée avec son grand-père./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ils vous a dit quelque chose en particulier ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-On s'est embrouillés un peu car il voulait aller au laboratoire d'Hawkins avec nous mais on lui a dit de ne pas y aller./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je te remercie Minho, répondit doucement la jeune femme, tiens-moi au courant si tu en sais plus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Toi aussi, s'il te plaît. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, où qu'il soit, Thomas est un battant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-J'espère que tu as raison./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Minho raccrocha sous les regards inquiétant de ses deux mères. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer mais après ce qu'il avait dit au téléphone à Lily, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait y passer. Alors pendant que son petit frère et sa sœur continuaient de mettre la table, Minho se sentit affreusement gêné et expliqua simplement à ses mamans, que Thomas avait dû fuguer à cause d'une histoire de famille. Cela sembla convenir à sa mère Olivia mais certainement pas à Max qui resta septique. Minho annonça qu'il allait vérifier s'il s'était connecté sur leur serveur de jeu vidéo avant de passer à table et il escalada les escaliers quatre par quatre avant de foncer vers sa chambre. Thomas ne s'était pas connecté depuis exactement 36 heures. Cela correspondait à ce jour passé avec son grand-père. Soit le dernier jour où il l'avait vu et où Thomas l'avait contacté. Il envoya un message sur le serveur qu'il partageait avec Fry, Chuck et Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongSpeedyGlader (Minho)/strong : Les gars, Lexie a appelé chez vous ?/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongOrphanBoy (Chuck)/strong : Nope, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;" /span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emstrongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"WhatsCookin (Frypan) est en ligne/span/strong/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;" /span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongSpeedyGlader/strong : Thomas n'est pas rentré chez lui./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongWhatsCookin/strong : Sérieux ? :o Lexie a appelé chez moi aussi./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongOrphanBoy/strong : Vous pensez qu'il est allé au laboratoire comme il l'a dit ?/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongSpeedyGlader/strong : En tout cas, peu importe où il est, ça ne ressemble pas à Thomas./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongWhatsCookin/strong : Oui, puis faut bien admettre que peu importe ce qu'on lui a dit, il est très têtue et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai changé d'avis./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongOrphanBoy/strong : Il a peut être des graves problèmes... on devrait dire la vérité à nos parents./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongWhatsCookin/strong : T'as entendu Thomas, ceux sont des secrets d'états, si nous on sait certaines choses, vaut mieux pas mettre le reste de la famille en danger./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongSpeedyGlader/strong : Parle surtout pour toi et ta famille de 10. Mais bref, je suis d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux ne rien dire et trouver un moyen de sauver Thomas./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongWhatsCookin/strong : Je ne sais pas où il est allé se fourrer celui-là encore mais ce « Newt » doit vraiment avoir un truc spécial pour qu'il fasse ça./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongOrphanBoy/strong : Les gars... si c'est un secret peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ça ici. Si jamais on suit notre conversation./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongWhatsCookin/strong : Ce que t'es parano, Chuckie ! XD/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongSpeedyGlader/strong : Il a pas tord, Fry, si Thomas est coincé là bas, il en faudrait peu à la CIA pour nous mettre sur écoute. Vaut mieux parler de ça ailleurs, genre en personne./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"strongOrphanBoy/strong : On en reparle tout à l'heure, rdv 22h dans mon jardin. Ne prenez pas vos portables./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Minho en profita pour repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami. Il savait que Thomas avait passé la journée avec son grand-père Hooper car il leur avait texté qu'il leur expliquerait tout. Vers 18h il avait reçu un message de Thomas disant de les retrouver derrière chez Frypan. Thomas était arrivé dans un état presque euphorique et avait sorti des phrases comme « je vous expliquerai tout en route, il faut aller sauver Newt, il court un grave danger. » Fry et Chuck essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Thomas répétait que son nouvel ami était en danger. Minho ressentit alors un frisson d'agacement en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit à Thomas ce soir-là Il lui avait dit que quatre ados comme eux ne pouvaient en aucun cas infiltrer un laboratoire fédéral et encore moins sauver un garçon de leur âge. Thomas répondit qu'il avait un plan mais qu'il avait besoin de leur aide et Minho a crié qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un stupide jeu vidéo et que la réalité n'était pas si simple. Ce à quoi il surenchérit qu'il n'irait pas se mettre dans un pétrin impossible pour un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas. Aujourd'hui il voulait retourner dans le passé et s'autofoutre des baffes pour avoir été aussi idiot avec son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui son frère manquait à l'appel et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé, d'avoir influencé Fry et Chuck à en faire de même. Sa porte frappa et au vu de la rousseur de cheveux, Minho reconnu sa mère Max qui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Elle semblait inquiète et dans l'incompréhension totale de ce qui était sur le point de se produire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-On va manger, Min', elle annonça./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je descends tout de suite./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu sais, elle dit en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils, même si son ado n'est pas très émotionnellement démonstratif, ça n'empêche pas une mère de voir que quelque chose cloche./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Non, la rassura Minho, ca va, on est inquiets pour Thomas avec les garçons. Fin' surtout Chuck, il mentit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu es sûr que tu ne sais rien ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Oui, pourquoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je t'ai entendu parler du laboratoire d'Hawkins avec la sœur de Thomas. Tu sais des choses sur cet endroit ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Le peu qu'i savoir, que c'est un laboratoire de projet de recherche gouvernemental et que Thomas fait un stage avec son père là bas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est tout ? Tu ne sais rien de plus?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Rien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Max sembla alors capituler et soupira peu convaincue avant de lui dire de descendre manger. Minho avait toujours pu compter sur ses deux mères, être honnête avec elles, sentir qu'elles pouvait tout entendre et cela rendait encore plus compliqué de lui mentir. Mais il savait qu'en les mettant au courant, il leur ferait courir un risque et c'était complètement exclu. Il ne passa pas le repas très attentif à ce que Spencer ou Lula racontaient quant à leur journée à l'école. Il fuyait les regards de ses mamans et ne faisait que regarder l'horloge familiale pour ne pas être en retard. L'heure arriva assez vite et il prétexta une immense fatigue puis il se sauva par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le jardin de Chuck. Fry était déjà là, sa veste de footballeur pour lui tenir chaud et qui pouvait laisser penser que dans un film d'horreur il mourait en premier. Chuck était en pyjama et tenait une lampe torche semblable au petit garçon dans E-T l'extraterrestre ; ils étaient parfaitement dans le thème. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre n'importe qui sur le coup mais qu'une seule personne était susceptible de les aider et de se faire entendre, il s'agissait de Hooper./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"De son côté, Thomas tentait de réaliser ce qu'il se passait pour lui sans perdre les pédales, chose qui était compliqué lorsque son propre père nous maintient en captivité dans un laboratoire de recherche glauque et angoissant. Il restait assit à la même table, le regard dans le vide, à se demander comment son père avait pu lui faire ça. Sa nuque frissonnait mais il ne savait pas faire la différence entre sa situation ou le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. La porte se déverrouilla alors et il su qu'il n'eu plus vraiment d'espoir que se soit son père qui lui dise qu'il le libérait. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau quatre ans à attendre que son père lui dise qu'il n'était plus puni sur une chaise. Ce besoin de contrôle avait toujours été là, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait poussé sa mère à partir. Thomas fut tout de même étonné que se soit Newt qui lui apporte son plateau repas. Il n'avait pas très faim, ce lieu l'angoissait plus que de mesure et lui coupait l'appétit. Newt sourit faiblement en le voyant et vint s'asseoir en face de lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je mangerai ça plus tard, annonce le jeune homme, je n'ai pas très faim./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu as dit ça des autres plateau, fait remarquer Newt./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Pourquoi ils ne t'enferment jamais, toi ? Demande Thomas en ignorant la remarque./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Parce que je déverrouille toutes les portes alors au bout d'un moment ils ont abandonné./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est tout de même incroyable ton truc de télékinesiste, on dirait les BD de Marvel./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Les BD de Marvel ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je te montrerai, sourit Thomas, si je sors de là./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Mange au moins ta purée, propose Newt avec un regard insistant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais il su qu'il devait écouter ce que lui disait son nouvel ami. Il soupira et pris une cuillère de purée. Il trouva alors un morceau de papier dedans et il l'a retira discrètement sous le regard insistant de Newt. C'était un mot écrit à la main, une écriture faite à la va vite, ce qui la rendait saccadé. Cela racontait une histoire, Newt avait insisté pour apporter la nourriture à Thomas. Newt avait caché le morceau de pain et avait fait croire à Bo, le garde qu'il avait oublié cet élément sur le plateau de son ami. Il avait alors écris son message très vite et l'avait caché dans la purée en l'enfonçant avec son esprit pour ne pas s'y salir les mains. Thomas resta alors discret et lu le message de son nouvel ami./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'MS Serif', 'New York', serif;"em« Tiens toi prêt. Je vais te sortir de là. »/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas compris alors que ce message devait s'autodétruire pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. C'est en plein laboratoire de la CIA qu'on réalise à quel point ces gens savent tout de nous. Newt hocha la tête pour vérifier qu'il avait bien lu, Thomas répondit du même mouvement et leurs prunelles noisettes se fixèrent jusqu'à trouver le parfait accord. Ça ne devait pas être la nuit, les gardes étaient renforcés et plus susceptibles d'utiliser des armes à feux. Thomas suivit le regard de Newt qui semblait concentrer sur cette purée de pomme de terre qui était leur meilleur arme jusqu'à présent et il y dessina un chiffre précis. L'heure de fuite, la grande échappe, la liberté. Il était midi, l'évasion de Thomas se tiendrait vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, pas avant ni après. C'était d'accord, le message pu alors se brouiller complètement et la patience était leur arme à présent./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Trois heures étaient précisément l'heure où les garçons avaient finis les cours. Ils devaient trouver le grand-père de Thomas et le prévenir de sa mystérieuse disparition si Lexie Wheeler ne s'en était pas déjà occupée. Ils parcouraient Hawkins en observant les recoins, le viel homme n'étant pas chez lui, il pouvait être partout, au tabac en train de s'acheter des cigarettes et ça malgré les avertissements de son médecin. C'est au cimetières que Chuck l'aperçu, il se tenait devant une pierre tombale, la tête baissée et son chapeau compressé contre sa poitrine en guise de respect. Les trois amis s'approchèrent de lui et tentèrent de débuter une conversation car le temps pressait mais Hooper leur fit un signe de se taire avec son index. Peut-être l'avaient-ils trouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment mais pour les urgences comme celles-là, il n'y avait jamais de mauvais moments. Sur la tombe, il y avait écrit « Joyce Byers, une mère, une héroïne. » et cette personne semblait avoir un goût sentimentale sur les lèvres sérrées de Hooper si l'on en croyait la larme qui luttait de descendre au coin de son œil. Quand il reprit son allure d'ancien policier intimidant, le viel homme se tourna vers les amis de son petit fils qu'il avait vu grandir les uns aux côtés des autres tout comme leurs pères et leurs mères avant eux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Qui a t-il, les garçons ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est Thomas, répondit Minho qui peinait à trouver un moyen de résumer la situation, il a disparu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Depuis combien de temps ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-48 heures maintenant, dit Chuck, faisant référence au dernier jour où ils s'était vu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Et sa dernière destination était le laboratoire Hawkins, conclut Frypan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Hooper remit son chapeau et ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre sa vielle Jeep d'ancien policer. Elle était devenue capricieuse avec le temps mais elle lui portait bonheur, presque comme s'il rangeait tout son courage dans la boîte à gant. Les garçons ne sachant pas quoi faire le suivirent et même si Hooper leur disait qu'il irait seul, ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, déterminés à sauver leur meilleur ami. La Jeep de Hooper n'avait à présent qu'une seule destination et c'était évidement le laboratoire d'Hawkins./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas était fin prêt, il attendait patiemment que son nouvel ami lui donne signe. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les heures avaient été lentes et Thomas eu presque failli devenir fou, il avait tant espéré que son téléphone gagne du réseau pour appeler au secours mais il le savait, il n'y avait aucun réseau ici, il ne fallait qu'aucun appel n'entre ou ne sorte du laboratoire sans que ça ne vienne de leur téléphones gouvernementaux. C'était une mesure de sécurité. Subitement la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui se tenait droit devant lui et Thomas cru durant un instant qu'ils s'étaient fait griller avec le coup de la purée. Il entendit alors un craquement et le soldat tomba à terre, mort pour révéler son nouvel ami blond. Newt se tenait devant lui et son nez saignait légèrement. Il avait tué un homme avec une telle facilité et cette vision d'horreur dégoûta le brun qui manqua d'en vomir pour finalement se ressaisir. Newt tendit sa main et dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avant qu'ils ne s'élancent tous deux dans une course endiablée. Newt courrait vite et Thomas tentait de rester à son rythme mais il était fatigué des derniers jours d'angoisse, enfermé dans une chambre. Il avait bien failli mourir d'ennui et avait espéré que Lexie, Morena et ses amies s'inquiètent pour lui, il avait même dressé une liste dans sa tête, des jeux vidéos où le héros doit trouver une issue d'urgence et il avait constaté qu'il y en avait plein. Thomas suivait Newt qui semblait connaître le laboratoire comme sa poche, il tournait à gauche, puis à droite, virage sur virage. Thomas se laissait guider et n'attendait qu'une chose, ressentir l'air frais de l'extérieur./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je vais t'aider à sortir de là, dit Newt./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Quoi ? Et toi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne peux pas venir, tu le sais./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Newt, je ne vais nul part sans toi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je ne connais rien du monde extérieur./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je te garantie qu'il est mieux que tout ce qu'ils te font ici, tu as confiance en moi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Le blond aurait aimé répondre mais il ne connaissait que très peu Thomas. L'alarme d'urgence se déclencha et c'était le signal, c'était le signal pour dire qu'ils étaient repérés, que le cadavre de Bo avait été retrouvé et qu'ils venaient pour eux. Toutes les caméras étaient aux aguets et Newt réfléchissait tout en préparant sa meilleure défense, il se fichait de lui-même mais il était sûr d'une chose : Thomas ne retournerait pas dans cette chambre. Il entendait des pas agressifs et rapides venir dans la salle des commandes et se prépara en faisant signe à Thomas de reculer. Des gardes armés jusqu'au dent arrivèrent par vingtaine et après un signe de tête de la part du blond, cinq d'entre eux tombèrent par terre mais Newt sentit qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'en débarrasser complètement. Thomas profita de cette diversion pour apercevoir une porte avec un couloir sombre, un air frai qui semblait être de l'oxygène extérieure l'appelait et il scruta la table des commandes où le même signe que sur la porte y était affiché. Il s'y avançait tout en voyant Newt faire son maximum avec son pouvoir. Il évita quelques gardes lancés aux hasard et le sol tremblait, indiquant que d'autres arrivaient. Il appuya alors sur ce bouton vert et comme il le pensait, la porte s'ouvrir vers ce sombre extérieur, il en conclut qu'il faisait nuit plutôt mais le regard de Newt en dit long sur cette direction./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Pas là, Thomas, il hurla avant de repousser un garde, c'était dangereux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est la seule sortie vers l'extérieur, tu vois une autre solution ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Thomas, ne va pas par là, je t'en prie, dis Newt désespéré./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Comme si on avait le choix ? Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir avec tous ces gardes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je les retiens, sauve toi de l'autre côté./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-J'ai une meilleure idée./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas illustra ses propos en braquant un flingue sur la tempe de son nouvel ami. Il savait que c'était leur précieux, qu'ils ne tiraient pas et que ça aiderait Newt à s'enfuir avec lui. Ce garçon semblait désespéré en voyant là où le brun l'emmenait et Thomas conclut que c'était une simple peur de l'extérieur. Il dit à Newt de fermer la porte et même si le blond lutta, Thomas hurla à son ami de le faire, voyant que les gardes hésitaient à s'aventurer là aussi. Newt ferma les portes avec le moins de conviction au monde et avec la conclusion qu'ils étaient perdus, que c'était la fin pour eux deux. Thomas ne les avait pas fait sortir, il les avait emmené dans les méandres de l'enfer eux-mêmes. L'oxygène y était gelé là bas et l'air de la liberté avec un goût très prononcé des ténèbres./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas reconnu l'extérieur du laboratoire arborée par le labyrinthe de haies que le maire Lucas Sainclair avait fait construire pour cacher l'aspect assez laid du laboratoire. Mais les yeux de Thomas s'adaptèrent doucement à l'obscurité et il réalisa que le labyrinthe de haies avait été remplacé par un en pierre, que des traces de moisissures l'entouraient tout comme l'air elle-même, ce n'était pas nocturne mais plutôt ténébreux. Il reconnaissait le parking du laboratoire, mais les voitures étaient recouvertes de branches, d'algues et de toutes autres espèces gluantes qu'ils ne voulaient pas identifier. Durant un instant, Thomas se demanda combien de temps il avait pu être enfermé pour que l'extérieur ressemble à un monde post-apocalyptique mais Newt semblait lui s'être renfermé sur lui même, sur ses gardes, le corps sous tension, les muscles tendues et la respiration saccadée et ça, si Thomas avait posé les bonnes questions, il aurait su que c'était parce qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'assurer leur sécurité jusqu'au bout, il avait utilisé une bonne partie de sa force et il se sentait faiblir en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun point retour pour les deux jeunes qu'ils étaient./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Newt, où on est ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas passer par cette porte./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est quoi ce truc ? Pourquoi l'extérieur ressemble à ça ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Thomas, on est foutus../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Mais tu vas m'expliquer où on est à la fin ?!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Dans le monde à l'envers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Le quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ça ressemble à chez nous, expliqua Newt d'un air inquiet, mais c'est comme une version plus noire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Thomas n'en cru d'abord pas ses yeux et opta pour une théorie bidon que c'était un rêve. Mais des particules du monde à l'envers le touchaient avec autant de réalisme qu'il songea ensuite à une expérience de réalité virtuelle d'un jeu vidéo auquel il pouvait jouer actuellement. Il était séparé entre deux mondes, celui où il souhaitait que ce monde n'existe pas et qu'il se réveille dans son lit au moment où il s'était évanouie et en même temps que Newt soit complètement réel et qu'ils affrontent la situation ensemble./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ? Demanda le brun à Newt./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Non./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu sais depuis combien de temps ça existe ? Il demanda ensuite en scrutant l'horizon qui n'en finissait pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je sais que ça reproduit cette ville et ses alentours après le labyrinthe./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu as déjà été là dedans ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Oui, et tu n'aurais pas dû nous entraîner là, Thomas, s'énerve Newt, on est foutus maintenant, complètement foutus et c'est de ta faute./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une version sombre de notre monde, moi !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-On est foutus, répéta Newt./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Mais non, Newt, il doit y avoir une sortie quelque part. On va avancer et chercher./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne vais pas là bas, moi, affirma le blond./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu veux vraiment rester coincé ici ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Thomas, si on s'aventure dans le labyrinthe, on en sortira pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Toi, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Dead Ends, dit Thomas en lui faisant un clin d'œil./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Crois moi, il est plein de monstres, et il y a plein de cul de sac./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Oui mais si ce labyrinthe correspond à celui de la ville d'Hawkins, il devrait être franchissable./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne veux pas y aller./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu me fais confiance ? Demande alors Thomas. Newt savait que c'était une question piège car oui, il lui faisait confiance, c'était indéniable, il le savait./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Pendant cette étincelle de courage entre les deux nouveaux amis, il était évident que ceux qui se souciaient de Thomas étaient en route pour tenter d'agir. Hooper ne prit même pas le temps de garer sa jeep comme il le fallait et il sortit en trombe suivit des trois meilleurs amis de Thomas qui ne reculait devant rien même ses multiples menaces pour les faire rester dans la voiture. Hooper connaissait cet endroit a force d'y avoir été pour de multiples raisons. Il savait aussi où trouver Mike et par conséquent où aller chercher Thomas. Il avait tellement haï ce laboratoire et ce à maintes reprises. Il l'avait détesté pour le mal qui s'y était produit ici et pour le mal qui perdurait encore et ce contre son gré. Il avait pensé qu'après certains événements, cette histoire se terminerait et les portes de ce maudit laboratoire fermerait pour de bon. Mais son gendre, le mari de sa fille avait développé cette obsession pour le monde à l'envers ainsi que ces personnes qui, comme sa fille, possédaient un pouvoir. Sa colère venait de loin et on sentait une rage tellement puissante tandis que ses pas vifs traversaient les couloirs qui avaient fait disparaître son petit-fils, que la mort elle-même aurait été effrayée. Mike vint à sa rencontre pensant durant une seconde qu'il pourrait faire entendre son beau-père mais Hooper ne l'écoutait déjà plus alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Jim, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, commença Mike en restant professionnel, vous../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Toi tu vas m'écouter, espèce de petite enflure, renchéri Hooper en plaquant Mike contre une porte délabrée, j'en ai marre que tu te payes ma tête depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que tu es le seul responsable de la disparition de Thomas, je sais qu'il est ici et je te préviens que je vais faire un scandale si tu ne le relâche pas dès maintenant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Jim, on va discuter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Non, je ne discuterai pas et compte sur moi pour t'enlever la garde de tes gosses pendant qu'on y est, tu n'es jamais là et quand tu le peux, tu les enfermes, si tu parles d'un père. Et pendant qu'on y est, je sais que ma fille, Jane, ta femme, n'aurait jamais abandonné ses enfants, jamais, donc je me doute que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Maintenant je te préviens que s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Thomas, je te casse toutes tes dents de chercheur à la con, une par une./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Très bien, capitule Mike, je vais te montrer où est Thomas, mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi dans la salle des commandes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Qui me dit que tu ne pas en profiter pour m'enfermer ? Après tout tu l'as fait aussi pour ton propre fils./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ok, celle là était méritée. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de te méfier de moi, j'ai simplement cru bien faire les choses. Maintenant je te garantie que si j'enferme Frypan Sainclair, il peut en parler à son père qui ordonnerait la fermeture imminente du laboratoire et obligerait la CIA a trouver un autre endroit autour de Hawkins donc ça ne risque pas d'arriver./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Hooper sembla trouver que Mike disait vrai après avoir scruté dans son regard de lâche. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que sa fille avait trouvé à ce naze mais il savait aussi que Mike avait sauvé sa vie et pour cette raison il lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute bien qu'il était resté pas trop loin avec un fusil chargé le jour de la nuit de noces. Il suivit son gendre jusqu'à la salle des commandes et les garçons qui l'avaient accompagnés restaient en retrait durant leur conversation. Ce lieu avait tout de glauque et d'intimidant mais c'était normal, il avait une histoire bien différente d'un conte de fée. La salle était remplie de différents écrans et commandes, en face d'eux une porte qui faisait froid dans le dos s'y tenait. Hooper la scruta car il savait très bien ce qu'il s'y trouvait derrière. Des vitres étaient brisées en miettes en ce lieu et Hooper cru apercevoir une tache de sang./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Merde, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Minho méfiant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je sais que Thomas vous a parlé du nouvel ami qu'il s'est fait ici lors de son stage./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Newt, dit simplement Chuck./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-De son vrai nom Eleven. Cela vous semble familier, Hooper, c'est normal, dit Mike en montrant une vidéo récente du jeune blond en pleine action contre des gardes, il possède le pouvoir de télékinésie. Il a 16 ans et malgré nos avertissements, Thomas a appris son existence. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je vois qu'il tient de mon côté borné./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-J'ai soutenu Thomas quant à l'idée de sortir ce Newt de là./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Eleven./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Cesse de reproduire les erreurs du passé, Mike. Personne ne mérite ce que Jane a vécu et elle a mis du temps à apprendre à avoir une vie normale. C'est ce que tu souhaites pour ce garçon ? Après ce que tu as enduré pour que ta femme reprenne confiance ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne traiterai jamais Eleven comme Jane a été traité auparavant. Ce garçon est lettré, il parle, il lit, il est bien traité, on fait juste certaines expériences sur lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi répéter ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne répète pas, j'essaye de comprendre. Et je ne devrais même pas être en train de raconter tout ça, encore moins devant les amis de mon fils. J'essaye de te faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Si c'est mon silence que tu veux laisse Thomas en dehors de ça, et laisse ce garçon avoir une vie normale./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il ne peut pas avoir une vie normale, s'énerve Mike, à la moindre émotion trop forte il pourrait tuer sa famille et ses amis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est vrai que Jane a fait exactement pareil, dit Hooper d'un ton cynique./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-La force télékinésiste de Eleven, commence Mike avant de se rectifier en voyant le regard insistant de Hooper, Newt, est plus puissant que celui de Jane./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il peut la contrôler, mais cesse de le torturer, tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'on fasse ça à ta femme, à la mère de tes enfants./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Mike baissa la tête en guise de capitulation. Il savait que Hooper avait raison mais il avait aussi des directives de la CIA et son avis importait peu pour eux. Depuis que le gouvernement avait apprit l'existence d'enfant ayant des super pouvoir, ils les avait surveillé durant des années pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ces pouvoirs psychiques et les expériences avait descendu des générations car il s'agissait maintenant de leur enfants qui étaient observés. Mike avait appris à sacrifier certaines convictions pour être simplement sûr que ces enfants -bien que rats de laboratoire malgré eux- seraient bien traités. Ils toléraient en silence et les dents serrés les expérience et les recherches et continuait de veiller sur eux en continuant au moins de les traiter avec l'humanité qu'il méritait. Mais tout comme grand chercheur qui se respecte, aux yeux de Hooper, il n'avait toujours pas saisit que des enfants, aptitudes exceptionnelles ou non, méritait une enfance et non d'être traité de la sorte. Mike savait l'opinion de Hooper sur le sujet, beaucoup de débats s'étaient fait entre eux, mais les choses ne bougeaient pas. Hooper avait espéré maintes et maintes fois que aucun des petites-filles et du petit fils que Jane lui avait donné ne serait doté d'un pouvoir par peur des capacités de son gendre. Et forte heureusement, il y avait une entité supérieure qui avait entendu ses prières là haut car à sa connaissance, ni Lexie, ni Morena, ni Thomas ne possédait un pouvoir semblable à celui de Jane./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Arrête tout ce cirque et où est Thomas ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il est rentré dans le monde à l'envers, il y a de ça une heure./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Quoi ? S'énerve Hooper, et tu l'as laissé faire ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il était accompagné de Newt, dit Mike en visionnant les images vidéos des caméras de surveillances./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"Hopper visionnait ses images et reconnu en Newt ce qu'il avait toujours vu en sa fille. Cette colère qui poussait à faire l'inhumain ; tuer de sang froid d'un geste de nuque. Ces images firent frissonner ses bras velus de grand-père./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Il faut aller les chercher, s'exclame Hooper, on ne peut pas les laisser dans le monde à l'envers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Excusez-moi, m'sieur Wheeler, mais c'est quoi le monde à l'envers ? Demande alors Minho./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ce serait trop long à expliquer, tranche Hooper, une prochaine fois, pour le moment il faut faire sortir Thomas et Newt. Je vais aller les chercher moi même s'il le faut./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Peut être que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Mike./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Je ne comprends pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-On suit la cadence de Newt depuis qu'ils sont entrés et sans prendre en compte l'accélération cardiaque qui se traduirait par de la peur au tout début dans le monde à l'envers, depuis plus d'une heure elle suit un rythme régulier au sein du labyrinthe. Et ça même infesté de bêtes. Il semble toujours en mouvement et je crois qu'ils sont déjà presque au bout du labyrinthe./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Tu veux que je te dise, Mike, t'es la pire des enflures et avec ce genre de raisonnement, tu risques de perdre ton fils en plus de ta femme./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Détrompez vous, je crois autant en Thomas que j'ai toujours cru en la force de Jane./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-C'est pour ça qu'elle est portée disparue aujourd'hui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Ne croyez pas si bien dire, Hooper, dit Mike en tapotant un clavier pour faire apparaître une femme dans un rectangle de verre entouré d'eau./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Jane ?! S'exclama alors l'ancien policier./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Oui, elle est ici et elle est en vie, Hooper. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-align: center;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strongV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;""THERE'S NO ONE LIKE YOU, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NIGHTS WITH YOU."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2b343d; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"a style="color: #2c88d6 !important; text-decoration: underline !important;" href=" watch?v=wtKyd-jnKY0"J2-No One Like You /a/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas et Newt marchaient encore et de manière indéfinie. Ce labyrinthe semblait interminable mais c'était autant la crainte de Newt que la curiosité de Thomas. Comment un univers parallèle ressemblant aux détails près au leur pouvait-il exister ? Thomas tentait de poser mille questions à Newt mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir expliquer ce phénomène à son ami. Tandis que le blond guettait la moindre trace de danger, Thomas touchait les surfaces sombres et gluantes qu'il avait toujours connu comme des feuillages. Ses amis de lycée l'auraient charriés pour moins que ça mais à la sortie de Dead Ends, lui et ses amis avaient tenté d'imiter le jeu en grandeur nature comme si cela pouvait les rendre aussi fort dans le jeu, plus rapide ou perspicace. Il tenta alors de se souvenir de ce jeu et saisit le poignet de Newt qui avait cessé de se battre contre l'envie d'avancer de Thomas. Il réalisait tout de même les conséquences dont Mike Wheeler parlait quant à l'idée qu'un Homme de l'extérieur apprenne son existence au laboratoire. Thomas accéléra le pas et Newt ne voulut pas le suivre d'abord mais voyant qu'il finirait pas trébucher, il accorda ce sprint à son nouvel ami. Thomas empruntait virage sur virage, il prenait à gauche et ensuite à droite comme s'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit. Newt tentait de reprendre son énergie et conseilla tout de même au brun de ralentir mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Subitement, une immense bestiole aux pattes d'araignées et à la bouche de poulpe, des dents aiguisées habitaient l'intérieur de sa bouche et sa langue sifflait, ondulait comme celle d'un serpent. Thomas ressentit un immense frisson dans le corps et si Newt ne s'était pas mis devant, il se serait probablement déjà déféqué dessus./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est quoi ce truc ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est un griffeur, expliqua alors Newt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Un quoi ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Un espèce de monstre./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Mais je croyais que c'était une copie de notre monde./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Oui, en plus... obscure, je te l'avais dit./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"La bête fonça alors sur les deux garçons mais Newt mis ses deux mains en avant pour le stopper dans son élan. Ses dents étaient serrés et ses sourcils froncés, il déchira une patte de la bestiole qui poussa un immense cris de douleurs et Thomas l'observa reprendre son souffle tandis qu'une goutte de sang descendait le long de son nez./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Thomas, il dit, cours./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Non, je ne te laisse pas là./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Arrête de faire le héros et casse toi, explique Newt. Je serais derrière toi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas décida de faire confiance à son nouvel ami qui n'était plus le même garçon chaleureux qu'il avait pu connaître, ses veines ressortaient et son regards avait légèrement noircis. Il ne tenta pas de riposter contre Newt et entama un sprint endiablé et lorsqu'il avait pris un virage de plus, il entendit la bête hurler. Il espéra que se soit de douleur mais pas de rage et que Newt soit encore en entier. Il eu cette sensation de cesser de respirer durant une fraction de seconde puisque le labyrinthe fut silencieux pendant quelques instants. Un bruit semblait signifier que quelque chose arrivait à tout allure et il saisit un bâton assez long en guise d'une arme bien qu'elle soit ridicule. Son sang se figea et il sentit une goutte de sueur descendre sur sa tempe. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, cette version du monde était extrêmement effrayante, tétanisante et après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant bien qu'il prétendait le contraire parfois lorsque Lexie était trop sur son dos. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Newt arriver et l'entraîner dans sa course. Les deux garçons couraient de toutes leurs forces, Newt avait dépassé Thomas et prit un virage avant de saisir Thomas pour qu'il se cache derrière une branche de lierre gluante qui sentait la même odeur que la fausse sceptique de la ville. Thomas voulut pousser un gémissement de dégoût mais Newt posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Thomas lutta pour ne pas avoir un haut le cœur devant l'aspect répugnant de ce feuillage intra-terrestre. Il entendit les tentacules gluants du griffeur passer juste devant eux et il vit Newt retenir sa respiration alors il fit de même. La bête renifla et les deux garçons restaient immobiles, Thomas se demandait ce qui l'aidait à rester ainsi sans ressentir fatigue, douleur ou étouffement et il conclut que c'était son instinct de survie. Quand la bête fut partie assez loin, Newt respira de nouveau et Thomas imita son ami. Ils étaient aussi essoufflé qu'après leur marathon. Le blond regarda son ami qui semblait plus confus qu'un chiot au milieu de l'enfer mais il ne tenta pas de le rassurer, tout simplement car à en croire son regard, c'était la fin pour eux. Le griffeur semblait s'être éloigné alors les deux amis réfléchir avant de sortir de leur cachette./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Comment ce monde s'est créé ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je crois qu'il a toujours été là. Il y a des archives qui datent de 1980 et même un peu avant./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est vraiment étrange./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Étrange c'est un petit mot, Thomas, soupire Newt en avançant d'un pas vigilant./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu l'as toujours connu ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Pas vraiment mais je sais que lorsque ton père m'a ramené ici, il y avait des travaux dehors, autour du laboratoire, je suppose qu'ils cherchaient d'où ça venait./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ou alors, ils ont ouvert une faille, murmura Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'était il y a longtemps ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Oui, j'étais vraiment tout petit./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je crois que je me rappelle cette porte aussi, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais cette porte où on est entrés dans ce monde, je la connais./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu penses y être allé ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Oui, c'est lorsque le maire de Hawkins a décidé de construire le labyrinthe pour cacher le laboratoire./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ah, ça explique les travaux dans mes souvenirs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est ça ! S'exclame Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"La bête profita de ce moment pour réapparaître devant eux et les garçons favorisent alors la course à la parole afin d'en sortir vivant. Newt avait sentit que Thomas venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait et c'était sans doute leur seul espoir. Forte heureusement, le griffeur ne courrait pas vite car Newt lui avait brisé ses côtes et crevé les yeux. Le brun passa devant Newt et lui dit de le suivre. Newt ne comprenait définitivement pas comment il arrivait à s'orienter mais il se doutait que si le monde à l'envers n'était qu'une plate copie du monde réelle, Thomas saurait s'y retrouver. Le blond accéléra pour être à sa hauteur et chercha son attention./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu m'expliques ton plan ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Si c'est bien ce que je pense ça peut marcher mais je ne suis sûre de rien./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Au point où on en est, explique toujours, dit Newt tandis qu'ils gardaient leur allure./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Peut-être que le monde à l'envers se reforme car il a un contact direct avec l'extérieur./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je ne comprends pas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Quand ils ont planté le labyrinthe de haies, ils ont ouverts une faille entre les deux mondes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Quoi ? Tu vas être clair à la fin ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Réfléchis, Newt, les racines du labyrinthe alimente le monde à l'envers et le permet de rester très ressemblant au nôtre, sur le parking, les voitures toutes cabossés étaient les mêmes que dans notre monde./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ok, donc...?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-J'ai réfléchis aux endroits dans la ville qui était en travaux, on a peut-être moyen de sortir d'ici./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Thomas, t'es un génie ! S'exclame Newt enjoué par la nouvelle, où est-ce fameux endroit alors ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Le futur Zoo./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Un zoo ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ouais, dit Thomas en sautillant par-dessus un branche, c'est un endroit où les gens payent pour aller voir des animaux en cage. On doit s'aider des travaux actuels pour en sortir./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Les deux garçons tracèrent jusqu'au fameux zoo, c'était un parc dans le temps. Thomas ne s'en souvenait pas le moins du monde mais son grand-père l'a emmené là-bas un nombre incalculable de fois, il aimait cet air de jeu pour des raisons inconnues qui ne cessaient de lui mettre la larme à l'œil quand il l'évoquait brièvement. Aujourd'hui la ville souhaitait attirer davantage de personnes et avait donc décidé de construire un zoo consacré aux animaux de la forêt. Il serait toujours en lien direct avec les bois les plus proches mais avec un accès limités. Le père de Fry avait cherché toutes les espèces possibles pour avoir une variété immense d'animaux, de reptiles et même d'insectes. Thomas se rappela aussi que ce serait Dustin, le père de Chuck qui s'occuperait de prendre soin des animaux. Les deux garçons passèrent le panneau publicitaire de ce fameux Zo'Hawkins et Thomas se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient tout simplement semé la bête. Ils approchaient à grand pas et entendaient à présent des voix omniprésentes. Elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois et on entendait le bruit des tractopelles creuser. Ils regardaient autour d'eux à la recherche de la moindre faille qui les pousseraient vers la sortie./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Thomas ? Ça pourrait être n'importe où./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'on cherche, répondit Newt en scrutant le ciel gris et glaciale./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Un signe, je ne sais pas. Peut être le bruit des outils, si on sait d'où ça peut venir on va mieux comprendre./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre qu'il frappe au bon endroit./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ça pourrait prendre une éternité, soupira Thomas découragé. Visiblement mon plan ne marche pas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Attend, ordonna Newt en se concentrant, je crois que j'ai trouvé./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Et comme ci c'était parfaitement orchestré, le griffeur réapparut à cet instant précis plus féroce que jamais, Thomas ravala sa salive et Newt dévisagea le monstre en l'apercevant au loin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Essaye d'ouvrir la faille, dit Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je fais ce que je peux, dit Newt tandis que la bête se rapprochait./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Newt se concentra alors sur la bosse qui apparaissait et repartait dans le monde à l'envers, sa faille était là. Il se concentra afin d'attirer l'outil que l'ouvrier utilisait davantage dans le monde et subitement un trou y apparût. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces afin de l'étirer avec son esprit. Thomas s'était alors emparé d'un bâton afin d'affronter le griffeur qui fonçait vers eux. Newt observa son nouvel ami qui semblait avoir une étincelle de courage toute fois ridicule avec la petite arme qu'il possédait. Le brun aurait préféré mille fois que le tout soit un simple jeu vidéo digne d'Undertales mais plus le monstre se rapprochait et son haleine putride avec, plus Thomas ressentait la réalité. Le timing devenait imparfait pour les deux jeunes qui deviendraient bientôt de la chair à pâté pour griffeur. Newt avait réussi à ouvrir un passage qui semblait menait de l'autre côté mais le monstre se rapprochait trop vite pour lui. Subitement il se positionna devant Thomas et baissa la tête d'un air extrêmement concentré./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tuer ce monstre va me demander mes dernières forces, expliqua-t-il tandis que son nez saignait, je vais probablement m'évanouir mais toi tu peux encore sauter dans le portail que j'ai ouvert./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Newt, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne te laisserais jamais ici./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Il va falloir car le portail ne va pas rester ouvert trop longtemps et il faut que tu sortes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas vu alors la fenêtre se refermer doucement et le monstre se trouver en face de Newt, de plus en plus proche. Newt tendit ses bras et avec une ultime force, il se concentra pour déchirer le corps du griffeur tandis qu'un liquide violâtre giclait autour d'eux pour les salir. Le griffeur poussait des bruits aiguës et mécaniques tandis que Thomas se positionnait à côté du portail. Le monstre se désintégrait au même rythme que Newt perdait des forces et tombait à genoux. Thomas jeta un dernier coup d'œil au portail, il pouvait le faire, mais certainement pas sans Newt. Il prit le plus de forces possible et courut jusqu'au corps sans vie de son ami. Avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à lors, il saisit Newt sur son dos et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au portail. Il se jeta dedans littéralement et l'élan fit sortir les deux garçons du monde à l'envers de la même manière qu'un visqueux vagin mutant lors d'une naissance. Le portail se referma immédiatement et tout le monde accourut sans clairement voir comment ils avaient atterris ici. Newt avait épuisé toutes ses forces et avait perdu connaissance tandis que Thomas, trempé et visqueux du corps entier, cherchait à savoir ce qu'il le faisait tousser autant. Il reconnut la voix de Dustin qui l'appelait./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Combien de temps étiez-vous restés sous terre ? Demande un pompier./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Je ne sais pas, on n'avait pas la notion du temps./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Qui est ce jeune garçon avec toi ? Ses empreintes ne correspondent à aucun profil identitaire./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Bon, je pense que vous en avez finis, messieurs, les coupe Lexie avant d'attraper son frère pour l'emmener avec elle./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Le futur zoo avait été entouré par les voitures de police après que Destin ait annoncé la réapparition de Thomas à Hawkins. Lexie avait été prise d'un immense soulagement. Elle avait remarqué que Dustin était resté en retrait par rapport aux autres témoins, comme s'il savait des choses. Lexie savait qu'il en savait, il avait été un enfant des années 80, il était un viel ami de son père, il avait dû vivre des choses incroyables à Hawkins. Incroyable était bel et bien le mot qui convenait à sa vie ainsi qu'à l'histoire de son benjamin qui disait venir d'un monde parallèle. Lexie savait de quoi il parlait mais elle était certaine d'une chose, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux car personne n'aimait les choses surnaturelles en général, personne ne donnait raison à des gosses qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos et ce même si l'Amérique était le seul pays convaincu que la zone 51 servait de lieu d'échange avec des vies extraterrestres. Durant tout l'interrogatoire, elle restait soulagée de voir que les policiers ne prenaient pas Thomas au sérieux. Elle était juste rassurée que son frère soit saint et sauf et qu'il ai réussi à s'échapper de ce sinistre monde sans séquelles. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Newt mais elle savait très bien d'où il venait, elle devait prétendre que non, que tout allait bien et que quoi qu'il arrive elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle décida simplement d'esquiver le sujet lorsque les policiers s'aventuraient trop loin pour ramener son frère chez eux et tenter d'oublier cette histoire mais Thomas était têtue et ne se laissa pas faire si facilement./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Eh mais pourquoi t'es pressée, Lex'?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-J'ai envie de rentrer, allez dépêche-toi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Non, mais on ne part pas sans Newt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Les services sociaux vont s'occuper de lui./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-T'es folle ou quoi ? Ils vont le ramener là-bas, c'est hors de question ! On le ramène à la maison !/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Thomas, c'est quoi ce caprice ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Un caprice ? Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il lui font là-bas, ce n'est pas une vie./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Lexie regardait alors son frère. Ses vêtements étaient tachés par la poussière et il avait quelques égratignures sur la peau. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui troublait la jeune femme, loin de là. Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Thomas, comme s'il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, comme s'il avait vu des fantômes et qu'il tentait de comprendre la différence entre mirage et réalité, elle sentait qu'il s'accrochait à la seule personne qui avait vécu la même expérience et qu'il serait prêt à la protéger corps et âme contre le mal qui régnait là-bas. C'est à cet instant précis, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle n'a pas pu lui dire non, pas à son petit frère. C'était le problème. Elle allait donc devancer son père pour la première fois et en un rien de temps, elle vit les deux garçons monter dans la chambre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle soupira et ignora un énième appel de son père qui trouverait bientôt ça comme une excuse pour enfin rentrer à la maison./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Newt se tenait sur le lit et regardait de nouveau un IPod de Thomas. Il n'avait pas pu reprendre celui qu'il lui avait donné mais espérait qu'il ai l'occasion de le faire. Il scrutait ce sanctuaire à jeux vidéos qui ressemblait bien à la chambre d'un adolescent totalement normal ayant une vie dont lui avait été privé. Le blond réalisait qu'il aurait dû penser à se sauver bien avant mais la peur l'étouffait et l'avait empêché de sortir de ce laboratoire, peut-être le destin avait attendu que Thomas se montre dans sa vie pour l'aider à se libérer de ses chaînes mentales. Quoi qu'il en soit il était extrêmement reconnaissant de ce qu'avait fait son nouvel ami et à présent qu'il connaissait la sécurité et le confort, il ne voulait plus retourner au laboratoire d'Hawkins et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive. Autant qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour protéger Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu peux le brancher, annonce Thomas en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Quoi ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-L'IPod, tu peux le brancher, si tu veux, j'ai beaucoup de vielles musiques dessus mais elles sont bien./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas illustra ses paroles en venant prendre délicatement l'IPod des mains de Newt pour le poser sur sa chaîne hi-fi. Il prit alors la télécommande et appuya sur quelques boutons pour que la musique se lance avant de la tendre à Newt qui observa l'objet d'un air curieux. Thomas s'assit à côté de lui, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il avait prise tombaient sur le front. Un haut moulant où il avait remonté les manches mettait en valeur la force qu'il possédait malgré son jeune âge. Mais Newt savait déjà de quoi il était capable, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre dans le labyrinthe et savait qu'il serait toujours sauf à ses côtés même si c'est lui qui possédait un don, Thomas l'avait guidé hors des ténèbres et Newt se sentait reconnaissant. Il passait la télécommande d'une main à l'autre en écoutant la musique que Thomas avait mis./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Elle y était sur l'autre IPod, elle./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ouais, j'ai beaucoup de vielles musiques./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Vielles musiques ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Oui, c'est-ce que mes parents écoutaient à mon âge, explique Thomas en haussant les épaules./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est beau, conclut Newt en observant son nouvel ami qui semblait nostalgique./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas tourna la tête vers le blond et sentit cette alchimie entre eux qui ne faisait que grandir. Newt scrutait son visage de manière détaillée comme s'il cherchait un signe, un fonctionnement mécanique et Thomas ne su expliquer mais il ressentit cette envie de proximité. Elle même était guidée instinctivement par une attirance pour Newt qu'il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer jusqu'à lors. Newt se décala alors pour être plus proche de lui et il sentait la respiration du brun contre son visage. Leurs yeux noisette ne se quittaient à aucun moment, il aurait suffit que Newt bouge sa pupille d'un millimètre pour que Thomas le suive tandis que le groupe Scorpion berçait doucement leurs oreilles. Thomas sentait que son cœur palpitait et il se demandait si tout cela venait de l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble mais rien ne se stoppait si ce n'était le temps. Il poussa une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la joue de Newt qui semblait être d'accord. Doucement, ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Newt, il les pinçait avec les siennes pour entrer dans une folle danse harmonique tandis que la musique fusait. Newt tira le haut de Thomas pour l'attirer contre lui sur son lit et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre à continuer de s'embrasser. Thomas saisit les bras de Newt pour les glisser au-dessus de sa tête et caressa sa peau en dessous du tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté tout en glissant vers son pantalon pour défaire la ceinture qui servait à serrer le jean trop grand pour le blond. Leurs baisers s'enflammaient davantage et se mélangeaient dans tous les sens tandis qu'ils ressentaient une profonde envie d'aller plus loin. La musique ne les encourageait pas à se retenir non plus. C'est Newt qui poussa encore plus loin lorsqu'il retira maladroitement le teeshirt de Thomas tout en redemandant après ses lèvres. Ses doigts serraient sa nuque et il se sentait encore plus vivant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Thomas enleva ses chaussettes maladroitement avec ses pieds et l'ambiance se tendait peu à peu. Thomas savait que s'ils continuaient tout ça, il voudrait aller plus loin, jusqu'au bout alors il s'arrêta net et Newt sembla rester sur sa faim, réclamant plus du regard./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Tu-tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Newt se contenta d'hocher la tête et de réclamer de nouveau ses lèvres en exerçant une pression sur sa nuque. La danse reprenait. La chose était inattendue et tandis que Lexie grimpait les marches avec la ferme intention de dire à Thomas qu'il fallait que Newt reparte de là où il venait, elle vit les deux garçons s'embrasser passionnément à travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte et comprit ce besoin qu'avait Thomas de garder Newt auprès de lui. Après tout, si leurs parents n'avaient pas vécu la même histoire, ils n'existeraient pas, ni elle, ni Morena, ni Thomas. Elle eut un sourire en coin et tandis qu'elle entamait un message pour dire à son père qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Thomas et le sujet 11, elle ferma délicatement la chambre de son frère pour leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Lorsque Thomas se réveilla bien plus tard, la maison était silencieuse, beaucoup trop silencieuse pour que se soit normale. Une lumière passait sous la porte et il se demanda s'il y avait du monde à la maison. Newt dormait encore contre lui, exténué par leur escapade dans le monde à l'envers et tout le reste. Thomas embrassa doucement le front du garçon à qui il s'était donné et réalisa qu'il n'était pas aller au lycée depuis un certain temps tout de même. Il avait perdu la notion du temps dans le laboratoire et dans le monde à l'envers où la nuit perdurait indéfiniment. Newt ouvrit lentement les yeux et Thomas sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Leurs corps s'entrelaçaient pour ne plus se lâcher avec les jambes entremêlées. Thomas savait qu'il se vouerait corps et âme pour le garder près de lui quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Il entendit enfin des voix en bas et demanda à Newt de se cacher et de ne descendre que s'il lui disait que la voie était libre. Le brun enfila un pantalon de survêtement et le haut qu'il portait avant ses ébats avec le garçon qui se tenait à présent dans son lit. Il descendit les marches le plus discrètement du monde et à peine fut il entré dans le salon que trois têtes lui sautèrent dessus sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il sentit leur étreinte comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il s'agissait de Minho, Chuck et Frypan, ses meilleurs amis. Ils se faisaient tous de la place au milieu de la cuisine avec son grand-père Hooper, soulagé de le retrouver intacte ainsi que ses deux sœurs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demande le brun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-On est venu te sauver au laboratoire mais tu n'y étais pas, explique Chuck./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-On s'est inquiétés, d'après ton grand-père tu étais en danger là où tu as passé les dernières heures./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-C'est vrai que tu étais dans un labyrinthe ? Demande Frypan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Ils ont fait des expériences sur toi ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Les garçons, ordonna Hooper pour attirer leur attention, je pense que vos parents s'inquiètent de votre disparition à vous, aussi je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Pourquoi tu les renvoies chez eux ? Demande Thomas, ils t'ont aidé, non ?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Oui, et moi je veux voir le fameux Newt, annonce Minho, il paraît qu'il est en haut./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Thomas adressa un regard à ses sœurs qui semblaient étrangement concernées par l'histoire. Il voulait être certain que Newt ne courrait aucun risque sous ce toit mais Lexie lui offrit un hochement de tête qui semblait signifier que tout irait bien. Hooper observa son petit fils retourner à l'étage et descendre quelques instants plus tard avec un jeune garçon blond et apeuré sur les bords. Sa timidité et sa crainte rappela au viel homme ce qu'était Jane lorsqu'elle était sortie de cet enfer, encore tremblante de la vie et que la première personne en qui elle faisait confiance était Mike. Il se remémora d'elle sur ce lit d'hôpital encore inconsciente et une colère s'empara de lui, il comptait aider Thomas coûte que coûte à protéger Newt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Non mais je pense que vous êtes trop complotistes, affirma Lexie./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Trop complotistes ? S'indigna Thomas, Lex, ils font des expériences sur lui, il est enfermé dans une chambre./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-En faite, je ne suis pas enfermé, intervient Newt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Newt, tu ne m'aides pas là, soupire Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Mais c'est impossible, il peut pas être télékinésiste, s'exclama Lexie./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Morena jetta alors un verre dans sa direction et subitement il s'arrête près de son visage sous les regards choqués de tout le monde sauf Thomas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"-Apparemment c'est possible, conclut Morena en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"De leur temps, c'était la première fois que Minho, Frypan, Chuck, Lexie et Morena voyait une chose comme cela. Thomas soupira en fixant Newt qui laissa tomber le verre dans sa main pour le poser timidement sur le meuble à vaisselle. Hooper restait impartial, il semblait ne pas être étonné et il semblait avoir un vécu de la chose que Newt venait de faire. Il était davantage préoccupé par la solution pour sortir sa fille du laboratoire et des griffes de Mike et ne savait pas comment l'aborder avec ses petits-enfants. Il savait aussi que Newt était probablement leur seul espoir bien que le protéger de son gendre reviendrait à dire que c'était le début des emmerdes./p 


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

« HERE I AM, ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE »

Les garçons n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit quasiment. Thomas ne s'était pas senti en sécurité durant une bonne partie de la nuit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir Newt contre lui par peur que son père vienne lui enlever dans la nuit. Hopper avait appelé des anciens collègues de polices et ils étaient venus l'aider à monter la garde devant la maison mais il avait eu un certain mal à faire confiance aux deux qui étaient arrivés avec lui. Il savait que tout pouvait arriver et que Mike avait avec lui le plus grand réseau des services secrets d'Amérique, contre qui il n'avait aucune chance. Thomas avait finalement muté sur son bureau avec un couteau derrière son écran d'ordinateur où et il s'était endormis. Seul, Newt dormait dans un lit tandis que Chuck avait succombé sur le sol en tenant une casserole, Minho était assis contre le bureau également avec un batte de baseball dans les bras, le visage vers le plafond, la bouche grande ouverte, le sommeil avait eu raison de lui aussi. Seul Frypan avait bien tenu la nuit mais il était simplement plus tenaces que ses amis, le meilleur ami de jeu de Thomas durant ses nuits d'insomnies.

Ce fut des dialogues au rez-de-chaussée de cette maison familiale qui fit émerger Thomas car ce dernier reconnu la voix de son père et son angoisse augmenta. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse reprendre Newt. Le jeune garçon descendit les marches de cette maison qui pouvait être familiale en apparence mais qui en était loin en réalité. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol froid jusqu'à la cuisine où Hopper, son père et ses deux sœurs étaient assis. L'atmosphère était tendue et Thomas comprit que son grand-père insistait auprès de son père pour qu'il avoue quelque chose. Son géniteur semblait réticent et Thomas resta éloigné en entrant dans la cuisine, il se montra tout de même et il vit dans les yeux de son père une désolation profonde mais il ne fut pas atteint par cette marque d'affection, pas avec ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre les dernières 72 heures. Un long blanc s'ensuivit avec l'arrivée de Thomas et tout le monde patientait sans trop oser se regarder avant que Mike n'entame la conversation.

-Thom-

-Non, dit Thomas tandis que des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux, tu ne me toucheras plus, ni moi, ni Newt, ni qui que se soit.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et-

-Quelque chose ? Tu parles de la fois où t'as tout fait pour m'interdire de penser au laboratoire ? Ou peut être celle où tu m'as enfermé ? Ou toutes ces années à torturer Newt ?

-Il faut que tu saches que le laboratoire est tenu par des projets confidentiel, tu ne devrais même pas être au courant de l'existence de Ele- Newt, se reprend Mike, quand tu es arrivé, nous étions obligés de t'enfermer pour ta protection.

-T'es en train de me dire, s'énerve Thomas, que tu m'as enfermé dans une chambre comme un rat de laboratoire pour me protéger ?!

-Fils, comprends-moi, ils étaient prêts à te faire disparaître et ton escapade avec Newt dans le monde à l'envers n'a pas aidé. Je négocie pour qu'ils te lâchent mais si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas te faire tuer et c'est très sérieux.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, souffle Thomas, m'enfermer n'était pas la chose à faire.

-Et t'aurais préféré qu'il fasse quoi, imbécile ? Demande soudainement Lexie, qu'il te laisse te faire tirer dessus ? Tu crois que lorsque tu es rentrée dans le monde à l'envers, les gardes n'ont pas tiré à cause de Newt ? T'es bouché ou quoi ? Sans papa tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

-Alors déjà, ravie de voir que tu prends la défense de ce cinglé et ensuite, vous m'expliquez comment elle est au courant de ça, elle ?

-Ça suffit, hurle Hopper pour regagner le calme, Lex', je ne peux pas croire que tu cautionnes ce que ton père fait, Thomas tu arrêtes de faire le con et t'as deux secondes pour venir poser tes fesses sur cette chaise, Mike, tu as intérêt à tout raconter à tes enfants, à moins que tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Je vais le faire, tranche Mike.

-Nous dire quoi ? S'inquiète Thomas en s'asseyant là où son grand-père a indiqué.

Mike pousse une grande inspiration, le genre d'inspiration d'un homme qui a beaucoup de choses à raconter. Beaucoup trop. Ses yeux sont pochés comme des œufs et il semble inquiet, les épaules lourdes. Thomas jette un œil à ses deux sœurs qui ne semblent pas trop comprendre ce qu'il va leur dire et si Thomas ne ressentait pas cette haine pour son père, il aurait probablement vu le visage d'un homme qui a une profonde peur que ses trois enfants le haïsse à tout jamais. Il regarde son fils d'un air défaitiste et après un silence beaucoup trop long et une pression à travers les yeux de Hopper, il se lance dans un monologue en espérant que personne ne le coupera jusqu'au bout.

-Il y a des années, bien avant la naissance de Lexie, j'ai décroché mon diplôme de chercheur en science et évolution génétique. Le cas de votre mère m'avait motivé à travailler dans le laboratoire pour comprendre les origines de son pouvoir. Ils remontaient à bien loin.

-Le même que Eleven, enfin Newt, complète Lexie.

-Ok, plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant, conclut Thomas pour laisser son père continuer.

-...Après l'histoire de ses origines, je voulais savoir les descendances, si Jane, votre mère avait des enfants, comment ils seraient, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la seule, elle était la onzième sur beaucoup d'autres et je me devais de suivre les générations futures. À commencer par vous. Il était évident qu'en épousant votre mère, nous comptions fonder une famille mais je devais savoir ce qu'il y aurait derrière, pour être préparé au pire. Lorsque tu es née, Lexie, j'ai fait un maximum de recherches et d'expérience pour voir l'était psychique de ton cerveau, pour comprendre tes réflexes et tes potentielles capacités. J'ai finis par conclure qu'il n'y avait rien de surnaturel, tu étais une petite fille de ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Enfin Morena est née et j'ai décidé de poursuivre certaines expériences sur Lexie, forcé de constater que le cerveau pouvait encore évoluer. En attendant, j'avais promis à votre mère de ne pas observer Morena avant ses premières années de vie et Thomas est alors arrivé lorsque Morena avait 3 ans et que je pouvais donc pratiquer mes premières expériences sur elle. C'est là que j'ai découvert un gène semblable à Jane et que j'ai compris que Morena serait différente. J'ai approfondi mes recherches sur elle malgré les plaintes de votre mère qui disait en avoir assez de cette habitude que je te faisais prendre, Morena. J'ai trouvé un développement de ton cerveau largement supérieur à la norme et une capacité mémoriale pour le moins surnaturel. Tu avais un don et je voulais donc en savoir plus, les gènes que ta mère t'avait transmis. Jusqu'à tes cinq ans, tu passais le plus clair de ton temps au labo d'Hawkins. Des souvenirs que nous n'avons pas pu t'enlever malgré nos interminables essais. Un soir, votre mère est arrivé avec Thomas dans les bras pour me dire que ce cirque avait assez duré et que Morena devait avoir une vie normale à son âge. Lexie, tu avais onze ans quand tout cela s'est déroulé, raison pour laquelle tu te rappelles de tout ça. Avec votre mère, nous sommes rentrés dans une dispute, moi aveuglé par ma soif de savoir et connaissance et elle, entièrement dirigée par son instinct maternel. Pendant cette dispute, Thomas s'est approché de la porte menant au monde à l'envers. Un terrible accident s'est produit. Les portes se sont ouvertes, on ne sait pas si tu as appuyé sur le bouton, Thomas où si moi, ou Morena avons appuyé dessus par pur accident mais une bête ignoble est venue saisir Thomas pour l'entraîner dans le monde à l'envers. Jane prise de panique a courus jusqu'à toi et d'un geste de main, t'as arraché au monstre avec son pouvoir et t'as jeté le plus loin possible avant de se faire accrocher par le monstre."

Un long silence pesait alors dans la pièce pendant que l'estomac de Thomas se serrer en se disant que sa mère, avait agit dans le seul et même but de protéger ses enfants. Mike avait la tête baissée sur sa tasse vide et on sentait une profonde tristesse dans son regard en souvenir de ce jour où il avait perdu sa femme.

-Raconte leur la suite, ordonne alors Hopper afin de briser le silence et les trois enfants Wheeler relevèrent la tête.

-Après cet incident, j'ai pris la décision d'effacer toute trace d'un pouvoir particulier auprès de la CIA et je vous aie maintenu hors de mes expériences pour vous protéger. C'était facile de cacher le pouvoir de Morena, elle a juste la science infuse, elle est discrète. Je me suis mis à chercher des pouvoirs chez d'autres enfants de sujet comme votre mère et j'ai donc trouvé Eleven que j'ai renommé en hommage à elle pour leur similarité. Beaucoup d'enfants avait hérité de dons, différents de leurs parents mais psychiques aussi, ce fut un cauchemar de les retirer à leurs parents. Pendant ce temps, j'ordonnais les recherches dans le monde à l'envers pour retrouver votre mère mais Hopper s'inquiétait et je devais trouver quelque chose. J'ai donc préféré dire qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. Et un jour... elle est réapparue, par,la même porte où elle était entrée mais dans un état différent comme si... le monde à l'envers s'était emparé de son âme. Elle était habitée par quelque chose et devait lutter contre alors je l'ai placé dans une caisse d'eau rectangulaire avec un appareil respiratoire. Depuis ce temps, elle est encore là, elle lute sans cesse tandis que mes meilleurs chercheurs essayent de trouver comme la sauver de ce monstre qui a prit possession de son corps.

-T'es en train de dire que... commence Morena, que depuis le début maman est en vie, elle ne nous a pas abandonné et tu nous en a juste privé à cause de tes conneries ?

-Il a fait de son mieux pour la sauver ! Le défend Lexie.

-Arrête, s'écrie Hopper, Lexie, tu ne vois pas que ton père t'as fait croire que ce qu'il faisait était juste, il t'as mis en tête qu'il a pris les bonnes décisions pour se décharger de toutes culpabilités.

-Non je ne me décharge pas, ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'en veux, Eleven est la femme de ma vie et je fais tout pour la maintenir en vie.

-15 ans ! Mike ! 15 ans que tu la maintiens au laboratoire de Hawkins. 15 ans que tes enfants ont tellement pas de parents que c'est Lexie qui agit avec Morena et Thomas comme une mère.

-J'ai fait des sacrifices pour qu'ils aient une vie tranquille voilà tout, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Sauf d'un père et d'une mère.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Thomas, moi je veux savoir comment on peut aider maman ! Sans que tu n'ai besoin de nous enfermer ou de torturer des gens comme Newt.

-Newt m'aidait à comprendre le pouvoir de votre mère et lui donner les armes mentales nécessaires pour qu'elle se sorte de là.

-Visiblement en quinze ans ça n'a pas donné grand-chose, dit Morena d'un air sarcastique.

Thomas profita de cet instant et observa la cour arrière de sa maison, une voiture noire attendait que les choses se passent et des hommes, probablement travailleurs du gouvernement tenait Newt. Thomas dévisagea alors son père qui comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus hais par son fils. Les garçons descendirent en trombe, provoquant des rebonds dans les vieux escaliers de la famille Wheeler. Les cheveux de Minho étaient décoiffés, Fry avait la trace de l'oreiller sur la fasse et Chuck tenait encore la batte de baseball en main. Il n'avait pas le temps de dire à Thomas que des hommes avaient emmené Newt que Thomas sortait déjà dehors en criant le nom qu'il avait donné à son ami. Une femme le saisit par le bras brusquement et l'immobilisa sur le sol tandis que Thomas hurlait de douleur. Newt se tourna vers lui affolé et regarda autour de lui.

-Vous aviez juré de ne lui faire aucun mal, s'énerva Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Mike se dirigea alors vers l'entrée et murmura dans une oreille de ne pas viser Thomas. Le sang de Hopper ne fit qu'un tour, il ne voulait reculer devant rien, les paroles dites sincères de Mike n'était qu'un stupide plan pour faire diversion. Cette fois s'en était trop, il ferait tout pour protéger Newt. Il comprenait que Mike n'était qu'une pourriture impardonnable et ne décernait aucune humanité en lui. Il saisit son gendre par le col de son manteau noir et le plaquât contre la porte tandis que Lexie lui hurlait dessus pour qu'il arrête et que Morena avait placé ses bras autour de sa tête et espérait que tout ce bordel s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Leur famille était déjà bien détruite mais les miettes qu'il en restait se transformaient peu à peu en poussière. Thomas se débâtit en regardant vers Newt et les hommes de mains de son père prirent leurs révolvers en les pointant vers lui. Minho vint alors assommer la femme à l'aide de sa batte de baseball, cette dernière tomba à terre et le brun offrit un regard fraternel à son meilleur ami d'enfance qui couru derrière lui pour aller délivrer Newt. Des balles fusèrent dans tous les sens et Thomas comprit assez rapidement qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le viser mais que cette action ferait très vite réagir Newt. Il ne se trompa pas quand son nouvel amant envoya deux hommes de mains valser dans les jardins voisins. Newt n'avait pas encore conscience de la portée de son pouvoir, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'exploiter et pourtant, Thomas eu du mal à croire que la colère lui donnait la capacité d'être aussi violent. Il repensa au personnage des Xmen qui devient un véritable danger pour elle-même et un air froid parcouru son dos. Newt respirait fort, ses yeux fixait chaque personne susceptible de l'approcher tandis que ceux qui osaient utiliser des armes sur Thomas signaient leur arrêt de mort, il ressentit tout autour de lui et sans vraiment comprendre comme il savait discernait le bien du mal, il pencha sa nuque légèrement sur le côté et tout le monde s'écroula subitement. Quelques dernières balles avaient eu le temps d'être tirée et Thomas se prit la dernière dans le mollet. Il tourna sur lui-même et tomba sur le sol en hurlant. Minho et Chuck s'approchèrent en cherchant où était la blessure tandis que Frypan, peu à l'aise avec le sang, se sentit pâlir en voyant son ami dans un tel état. Mike avait vu la scène et ressentait une certaine crainte en ayant retrouvé le mouvement de nuque de sa femme. C'était un bordel cadavérique dehors, un champ de bataille et Newt accourait alors vers Thomas tandis que son père constatait les dégâts. Il avait annoncé beaucoup de décès ces derniers temps et le vieux Hopper était plus résistant qu'il aurait pu le penser. Lexie avait réussi à les stopper en s'interposant et Hopper se faisait soigner par Morena.

Un silence revint alors derrière la maison des Wheeler, Lexie ne séparait plus personne, Newt ne tuait plus personne non plus, Thomas poussait des simples gémissements et Minho et Chuck trouvait un moyen de lui faire un garrot. Le blond s'approcha alors du blessé et Hopper qui avait compris que son petit fils souffrait accourut également dehors. Newt observa alors le trou où jaissait le sang de la personne qu'il aimait et demanda très calmement à Minho et Chuck de le tenir le plus fermement possible sur le ventre. Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et Mike prêta main forte, comprenant ce que son sujet de laboratoire voulait faire pour sauver son fils. Newt, toujours d'un calme olympien, se pencha vers Thomas et le regarda avec le plus d'honnête possible. Il plaça son bras respectif contre la bouche de Thomas.

-Mords mon bras, ordonna-t-il et Thomas s'exécuta, écoute-moi bien, je vais te retirer la balle, ça va te faire très mal mais pour ne pas hurler trop fort, ne lâche pas mon bras. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, approuva Thomas faiblement.

Newt se concentra et lorsqu'il sentit la balle, il la fit glisser à travers la peau de Thomas, de son mollet jusqu'au trou par lequel elle était entrée. Son père tenait fermement sa jambe pour ne pas que Newt se plante tandis que Minho et Chuck l'immobilisaient plus fermement à chaque pic de douleur. Newt sentit la pression des dents de Thomas contre son bras et il conclut que si Thomas avait été un vampire, il l'aurait déjà vidé de son sang. La balle sortit enfin de son corps et Newt ordonna au garçon de l'emmener à l'intérieur voir Morena tandis que le brun perdait peu à peu connaissance. Son front avait dégouliné de par la pression que lui demandait cette intervention. Mike observa la scène se faire, les bras ballant, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire, plus personne ne lui faisait confiance. Newt le toisait méchamment et semblait le menacer mais rien était sûr.

-Plus personne ne veut de toi ici, Mike, annonce Hopper, tu fais du mal à ce garçon, tu fais du mal à tes enfants, tu fais mal à ta femme.

-Je cherche comment la sauver. Quant à Eleven ou Newt, peut importe, je m'en fous, il est un vrai danger pour lui-même et il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale.

-J'ai réussi à donner une vie normale à ma fille, El' et je vais recommencer s'il le faut. Je vais venir la chercher, Mike, dit Hopper, je vais venir la chercher et je vais faire un tel bordel, un tel ouragan que tu retourneras te cacher derrière tes rats de laboratoire. Je ne veux plus qu'elle loupe une seule seconde de la vie de ses enfants, je veux qu'elle apprenne à Newt comment vivre normalement. Mais par dessus tout, je ne veux plus que tu sois dans son entourage. Dans leur entourage. Je vais te faire la peau, Mike. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

Thomas avait reprit quelques couleurs tandis que Minho, Frypan et Chuck montrait à Newt le comic de Marvel qui parlait de cette femme ayant le même pouvoir que lui. Plus particulièrement les scènes où elle devient plus sombre et s'en serre pour faire le mal. Newt semble amusé de découvrir que pour certaines personnes, ce pouvoir n'était que fictif. Thomas râle alors devant la douleur de son mollet tandis que Morena recousait sa blessure et que Lexie lui passait les compresses. Hopper passa la porte de la salle de bain où tout le monde était installé. Il entendit Minho et Lexie se chamailler et Newt amusé poser des questions sur le comic méconnu qu'il lisait avec Thomas à son plus jeune âge. Les jeunes ne montraient aucun traumatisme apparant après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. L'ancien policier retira son chapeau fétiche et offre un regard aux garçons tandis qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir réellement capté sa présence.

-Minho, Chuck, Frypan, prenez vos affaires, vos parents vous ont tous appelé.

-Oh putain, je vais me faire défoncer par ma mère, souffle Frypan en se redressant.

-Réjouit toi d'en avoir qu'une seule, répond cyniquement Minho.

-On peut leur dire qu'on a sauvé le petit ami de Thomas, conclut Chuck.

Thomas sembla trop dans les vapes pour réagir à quoi que se soit mais Newt sourit en le regardant et finit par se lever.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que toute cette histoire reste confidentielle, explique Hopper.

-On rigole, chef, sourit Frypan. De toute façon qui nous croirait ?

-C'est clair, on nous traiterait de mythomanes.

-Allez, les mythos, on y va, soupire Hopper.

Newt leur fit signe de la main et se rallonge sur le siège des WC tandis que Morena stérilise de nouveau l'aiguille. Un silence détendu s'installe entre les protagonistes et la musique qui n'était que pour l'ambiance semble avoir un peu plus d'importance.

-J'ai entendu Mike parler de Morena tout à l'heure.

-Quand ça ? Demande Lexie.

-Quand il vous a expliqué tout. Vous savez, Mike n'est pas le plus gentil mais par contre, il a dit la vérité, il m'a montré le dossier scientifique de Morena, explique Newt.

-J'ai un dossier à Hawkins ? S'étonne Morena.

-Pas dans les archives, dans un coffre-fort dans son bureau. Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent.

-Comment tu le sais toi ?

-Je t'en pris, Lex', se moque Morena, ne demande pas à un télékinésiste, comment il sait ce qui se cache dans un coffre-fort, c'est presque vexant.

-Ça te fait quoi ton pouvoir ?

-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, je crois que je retiens tout, que je sais tout.

-C'est à dire ?

-Bah par exemple, je sais recoudre quelqu'un, je crois que je saurais même faire de la chirurgie réparatrice si j'avais les instruments. Mais je n'ai jamais appris, je sais c'est tout. Parfois j'écoute quelque chose et je réalise que je le savais déjà.

-Mais c'est génial ! Dit alors Thomas.

-C'est pratique quand tu veux un diplôme de médecine, sourit Morena.

-Tu devrais voir plus loin, renchérit le brun.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu me vois faire quoi, gros malin ? Je sais juste des trucs.

-Tu pourrais apprendre les arts martiaux.

-Très drôle, soupire Morena, je préférais quand t'étais évanoui.

-Lex' ? Souffle Thomas.

-Hm ?

-Tu crois que c'est vrai cette histoire de maman ?

-Pourquoi ça le serait pas ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai juste des anecdotes sur elle, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle soit là. Elle était tout près quand j'étais au laboratoire.

-De toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, soupire Morena.

-On trouvera une solution.

-Je peux vous aider, sourit Newt en s'approchant d'elles. Je pense savoir où elle est.

Il semblait être le nouvel espoir. Celui qui ferait bouger les choses. Morena comprit qu'il avait un plan et elle avait hâte de découvrir ça. Lexie restait septique ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser face à ce nouveau venu. Morena coupa le dernier fil, mettant fin à la blessure de Thomas. L'ainée de la famille observa alors la main de Thomas chercher celle de Newt et leur bras s'entremêler pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils semblaient tout deux s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Lexie se dit finalement que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer avec l'ingénu qui semblait rendre son frère aussi fou qu'heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"strongVII/strong/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"a title="I will survive" href=" watch?v=0Sh2AkH9bYo"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"« I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVEAND I'LL SURVIVE. I WILL SURVIVE »/span/span/a/div  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2b343d; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/spanbr /span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/p  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"La musique battait dans les oreilles des garçons à présent allongés sur le lit du brun. Ils avaient chacun un écouteur dans l'oreille et tandis que Newtsemblaitrester attentif aux paroles de chaque chansons que son nouvel amant lui faisait découvrir chaque jour, Thomas semblaitperdu dans ses pensées. Les Cramberieshurlaient leurs paroles rocks contre leurs tympans respectifs et les lèvres de Newtcommençaient à marmonner le refrain alors que Thomas ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Leurs mains s'amusaient pourtant. Ils sedécouvraient, s'envoutaient. Newtsourit en levant les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que Thomas avaitencore la tête dans les nuages, il comprenait parfaitement que ce dernier soit pensif. Il y aà peine 20 heures exactement, il apprenait que sa mère étaitencore en vie, qu'elle ne l'avaitpas abandonné mais biensauvé, que son père étaitune plus grosse pourriture qu'il pensait, il s'étaitpris une balle dans la jambe, s'étaitfait recoudre par sa sœur cadette et elle et Lexie venaient régulièrement passer du désinfectant sur les points de sutures pour ne pas que ça s'infecte. Il avaitlongtemps dormis faute d'avoir fait preuve de trop de courage, il s'était laissé entraîner par les bras de Morphée et Newts'étaitsimplement blottis contre lui en espérant ne pas subir de rejet, en sejurant d'être là pour lui. Il n'avaitpas mangé grand chose, il avaitle regard vide et en même temps réfléchis, comme s'il voulait faire quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvaitpas, c'étaitl'impuissance qu'on ressentait aux creux de ses bras et s'il y aune chose que Thomas ne supportait pas, c'étaitl'impuissance./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tommy ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Oui, oui, j'suis là./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tommy, c'est la quatrième fois que tu pars dans tes pensées, tu n'es pas obligé de prétendre que tout va bienavec moi, soupira Newten lui souriant tristement./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas répondit d'un léger sourire qui signifiait que Newtavaittouché dans le mil. Il sepositionna sur le côté non sans difficulté et Newtl'imita pour que leur visage seretrouvent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit. Il observait les traits de Newt, ses grands yeux noisettes, son nez fier, ses cheveux en bordel sans nom. Il caressa la joue de Newtd'un revers de pouce et replaça son écouteur qui avaitlégèrement glissé de son oreille./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est juste que toi tu as énormément douillé touteta vie, je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre auprès de toi alors que mes problèmes sont moindres./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tommy..., ce n'est pas comparable. Et puis moi je ne me suis paspris une balle dans le pied, semoque le blond./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est ça, moque toi, moi j'ai pasun super pouvoir monsieur badass, il répond avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Plus sérieusement, dit Newten arrêtant de pouffer, tu as le droit de pas être bien, il t'arrive des choses déstabilisantes, tu as appris que ta mère est là.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Je donnerais tout pour la sauver moi-même, le coupa Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Je sais./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas profite de cet instant pour capturer les lèvres de son amant pour cette fois ne plus les lâcher. Leurs baisers devenant plus enflammé, leurs corps frissonnant et leurs âmes n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'ils mélangent les couleurs qui les habitaient à cet instant. Newtescalada le brun et approfondis le baiser jusqu'à voler leur oxygène. Tout étaitbon chez Thomas, ses grandes paupières, sa barbes naissante, sa petite fossette sur sa joue gauche, son odeur et-/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Désolé, dit Fry en entrant dans la chambre, je viens casser votre délire mais ça ne pouvaitpas attendre./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu peux pas frapper ? Dit Thomas subitement tandis que Newtdescendait sur le lit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-T'as pas fermé la porte, dit Chuck derrière son meilleur ami./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Qu'est ce qui ne pouvaitpas attendre ? Demande Newtpour changer de sujet./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai réussi à craquer l'ordinateur du père de Thomas, explique Fry en s'installant à son bureau, je ne vais pas pouvoir les garder longtemps sinon je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Comment t'as fait ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Craquer un ordinateur c'est un jeu d'enfant, explique Frypan, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis même meilleur et-/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Abrège, le coupe Thomas en s'approchant de l'ordi./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai un logiciel qui permet d'avoir aucun moyen d'enregistrer mon adresse IP pendant un certain temps, mais il faut faire vite./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ok, approuve Newt, j'ai rien compris mais montre nous./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai eu le droit à quelque archives sur d'autres personnes que Newtayant étéinternés au laboratoire d'Hawkins. Ils avaient tous des pouvoirpsychique. Je n'ai trouvé rien sur ta mère qui ne soit pas protégé mais j'ai trouvé un plan du laboratoire./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Qui garde encore un plan d'un lieu sur son ordinateur ? Pouffe Thomas, ça fait les méchants idiots des films d'agents secrets./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ton père est un parfait cliché, il faut le dire, Thomas, tranche Chuck un sourire moqueur aux lèvres./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Le brun répond à son ami avec son majeur et seconcentre sur le plan. Newtsemble le détailler ason tour. Il passe son doigtssur l'écran d'ordinateur de Frypanen réfléchissant./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu te repères, Newtie? Demande Frypan./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Oui, je me balade tellement dans le laboratoire que je connais chaque recoin. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai nul partvu une femme qui pourrait correspondre à ta mère, Tommy. À moins qu'elle soit dans le JER./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est quoi le JER ? Demande les trois garçons à l'unisson./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est une salle remplie d'eau qui est condamnée, personne n'y rentre. On ne peut pas voir à l'intérieur et c'est la seule salle que je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir, déjà à cause de l'eau et ensuite, elle est vraiment condamnée./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Vraiment étrange. Tu ne vois pas d'autre endroit ? Demande Chuck./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai étépartout ailleurs, si la mère de Thomas est au laboratoire, ça ne peut que êtrelà./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ta mère sait peut êtrerespirersous l'eau ? Suppose Frypanà Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ce qu'il faut c'est savoir comment regagner cette pièce depuis l'extérieur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Thomas, tu ne penses quand même pas creuser un tunnel et grimper jusqu'au JER ? Demande Chuck./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai quelques codes d'accès mais aucun n'est marqué quelle porte il ouvre, explique Frypan./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-De toutefaçon, on atteindra jamaisle JER sans sefaire stopper par tout le monde, soupire Thomas, d'autant que mon père sait qu'on va venir chercher ma mère maintenant qu'on sait. Hooperlui adit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ou est ce qu'il en est ton grand-père, au faite?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Il attend un mandat de la part du juge pour entrer dans le laboratoire mais bon un policier retraité et fiché comme complotiste qui demande un mandat pour entrer dans un bâtiment confidentiel de la CIA c'est un peu peine perdue, explique Morena en faisant apparition contre la porte./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Il n'y pas de temps à perdre, conclut Frypan, si on attend trop longtemps ils risquent de déplacer ta mère ailleurs qu'à Hawkins./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Mais pourquoi il ne la réveillepas ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'en sais rien, apparemment elle avaitquelque chose de dangereux en elle, soupire Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Le truc c'est qu'il faut trouver une autre solution, dit alors Newt./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Qui nous ferait entrer par l'entrée des artistes tu veux dire ? Lui demande Thomas en le regardant./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Non, Tommy, non je sais à quoi tu penses, c'est non./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-De quoi ? Demandent Morena, Frypanet Chuck à l'unisson./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu vois une autre solution, Newt? On va s'équiper, ça va aller./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est trop dangereux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Vous nous expliquez ce qu'il sepasse ? Demande Frypantandis que Newtcapitule du regard auprès de Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Fry, tu penses pouvoir pirater l'ordinateur de la mairie ? Ou de ton père ? Voir si on ala maquette du labyrinthe d'arbustes ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas soupira devant la glace tandis qu'il enfilait des vêtements complètement noirs. Il sentait son estomac compressé et une boule dansait le tango dans sa gorge. Il réfléchissait à des tactiques qu'utilisaient certains personnages dans emDeadEnds/emet tenta de seconvaincre une dernière fois qu'il fallait simplement les reproduire, en sachant pertinemment que c'étaitquitte ou double. Il n'avaitpas réussi à joindre Minhosans comprendre ce qu'il sepassait, il ne répondait nulle part et il espérait que son meilleur ami allait bien. Newtapparut derrière peu confiant lui aussi et plaça ses mains sur le torse du brun avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de celui ci. Thomas répondit en collant sa tête à la sienne et en plaçant ses paumes sur le haut des mains de Newtpour ainsi les caresser du bout des doigts. Newtpouvaitlire de la peur dans ses yeux et quand bienmême ils avaient pris des gilets pare-balles et toutes sortes de protections, leurs armes ne serésumaient qu'à de simples battes de baseballet des pistolets à eau. Il n'avaitrien d'autre. Morena avaittout de même proposé une bombe lacrymogène mais voyant le désespoir de son benjamin, elle sortitune chaîne lourde en métal d'un coffre dans l'abris de jardin et après réflexion, elle sedécida à fabriquer quelques cocktails Molotov pour exploser un peu ce monde que son frère jugeait extrêmement dangereux. Thomas n'avaitpas peur pour lui et pas vraiment pour Newt. Il avaitpeur que Morena, Fry et Chuck le suivent et s'engouffrent dans de trop sombres abîmes qui éteindraient alors touteforme de clarté présentes chez eux. Il tenta de cacher ses peurs à son amant et seconcentra sur leur nouvelle mission. Dans le reflet que donnait le miroir de sa chambre, Thomas vit apparaître un fantôme de l'au-delà, son meilleur ami qui avaitétéaux abonnés absents depuis la veille. Minhoétaitessoufflé et semblaiteffrayé de tout. Il repritson souffle et fit un signe de Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Mais bordel, où étais-tu passé?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Fête de famille, expliqua Minho, les dimanches avec mes mères sont insupportables. J'ai dûsurveiller Spencer et Lulatoutela journée./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-T'as eu le temps d'écouter tous les messages qu'on t'aenvoyé ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ouais, sur la route. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu me libérer. Quoi de neuf ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Bah, prépare toi, prend un gilet par balle, on va aller dans le monde à l'envers./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai pris ça, dit Minhoen montrant un flingue qu'il sortitdroit de sa poche, C'est le flingue de ma mère Max./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Bien joué, dit Thomas en jetant un regard à Newtpeu convaincue./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Le plan étaitclair, il fallait retourner au zoo et trouver une faille que Newt pouvait ouvrir, de là, il fallait aller jusqu'au labo et sortir au niveau du JER. Essayer tous les codes possibles que le père de Thomas avaitsur son ordinateur et sinon aider Newtaforce la porte. Mais un détail étaitomniprésent, ils étaient jeunes, ils manquaient de confiance et il étaitdure de dire qu'il réussirait une telle mission. Newtleur étaitd'une grande aide, Morena serait là pour les rassurer, elle étaittéméraire. Thomas descendit en mettant ses mitaines suivit de Minhoqui finissait d'enfiler son gilet par balle et Newt. Il chercha Chuck et Frypandu regard met entendit alors un bruit de dégueulis dans les WC. Il s'avança alors doucement pour y trouver Chuck au-dessus des WC, vidant ainsi son estomac tandis que Frypanqui étaithabituellement teinté d'un noir foncé sevoyait aller vers un marron pâle. Thomas ressentit leurs peurs./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ça ne va pas, les gars ? Demanda le brun./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Je ne suis pas un téméraire, dit Chuck tristement en s'essuyant la bouche avec du papier toilette, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce monde mais la différence avec DeadEndsc'est que cette fois cic'est réelle et j'ai peur, il avoua en baissant la tête./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Moi aussi, Thom', soupira Frypan, je sais que je fais le gros dur mais là c'est quelque chose de très sombre et rien que l'idée d'y mettre les pieds ça me tétanise. En plus je suis noir, dans les films d'horreur on meurt en premier, il conclut pour détendre l'atmosphère./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas s'accroupit devant eux et posa la main sur l'épaule de Chuck d'un air compatissant. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait ce couragequi l'empêchait de sedécourager, peut-être car il avaitsurvécu la première fois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre ses amis en danger ni les traumatiser. Il sesentait même soulagé qu'ils ne s'aventurent pas dans le monde à l'envers./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Moi j'ai confiance en vous, dit il, mais si ça vous met dans votre état, restez ici, personne ne vous oblige à rien./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est juste qu'on sesent mal de ne pas aider, dit Frypan./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Au contraire, vous m'aiderez en restant ici, il faut bienque vous nous indiquiez les directionpour qu'on aille au bon endroit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu es sûr ? Demande Fry, ça ne fait pas de nous des lâches ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Absolument pas, les rassure Minho, c'est normal d'avoir peur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas seredressa pour regarder son meilleur ami, il restait dans le coup malgré la peur de Chuck et Frypan. Il avaittoujours pu compter sur lui et il vit que ce jour ne ferait pas exception. Une oreillette placée, les garçons étaient en route pour le zoo en pédalant sur leur vélo. Hawkins semblaitfroid et sans pitié, le temps étaitidéal pour sefaire tuer par n'importe quel psychopathe passant par ici. Des frissons parcourent le dos de Thomas à cette pensée. Frypanleur indiquait la route jusqu'au futur zoo de la ville. Il y avaitdes pelleteuses comme laissée à l'abandon et des toilettes portatives encore sur place. Thomas laissa Newtdescendre de derrière lui et s'occupa de prendre deux lampes torche dans son sac. Le vent sifflait dans les arbres et le bruit des oiseaux de nuits alourdissaient l'atmosphère. Plus rien n'allait. Thomas lança une lampe à Morena et en pris une. Ils seséparèrent par groupe de deux en éclaireur pour chercher un endroit propice à une ouverture vers l'autre monde. La vue étant un peu aveuglée par la nuit, ils ne seconcentraient que sur leurs autres sens. Ils entendaient leurs pas craquer contre le sol caillouteux. Il y avaitune vielle odeur de cambouis et de ciment. Un bruit suspect sefit entendre à côté et Thomas secrispa en serrant le bras de Newt./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ce n'est qu'un hibou, annonça Newten regardant au loin, tu as peur ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu n'as pas peur toi ? Demande Thomas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Non, je suis un peu nerveux par tout ce qu'on est sur le point de faire pour être honnête, mais je suis rassuré tant que tu es là./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Newtne le vit pas mais Thomas sourit devant les mots de ce dernier. Il saisit sa main pour lier leur doigtsmais cette fois c'étaitpar assurance et non par peur. Newtaperçu un soussol et expliqua alors à Thomas que les endroits creusés et éclairés réduisaient les couches qui séparaient le monde à l'envers du leur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Thomas alors qu'il glissait dans ce trou où ils construisaient sûrement des futures arrivées d'eau./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ça va te paraître étrange mais, parfois j'ai cette impression de ressentir le monde à l'envers, comme s'il faisait partit de moi, expliqua le blond en observant la paroie du mur de terre./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Étrange en effet, conclut Thomas en s'adressant à Minhopar oreillette, Minhotu me reçois ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Affirmatif./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Newtpense avoir trouvé un passage. On laisse nos lampes allumées pour te guider./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ok, je crois qu'on vous voit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Il en fallut de peu pour que Minhoet Morena apparaissent au niveau du trou, que Thomas leur confirme qu'une potentielle entrée étaitici et qu'ils descendent à leur tour. Ils s'étaient aidé de certains trous dans la terre pour caler leurs lampes torches. Newtsemblaitchercher un peu tandis qu'ils patientaient./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-J'ai trouvé, annonça ce dernier./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Les trois jeunes observèrent alors le spectacle. Minhorestait sceptique, il étaitdifficile de croire à l'existence d'un tel monde sans l'avoir vu, Morena sentait sa respiration sesaccader. C'étaitcomme si le monde l'appelait. Newtpoussa une immense inspiration et sefigea vers le mur en contractant sa mâchoire. Thomas faisait des allers retours entre Newtet le mur et petit à petit, avec quelques grognements, une faille s'ouvrir au niveau de la terre. Minhoresta bouche bée et Morena saisit les lampes torches tandis que Newtouvrait un assez grand trou pour leur permettre de passer. Un air froid et poussiéreux entra alors dans leur narine, l'atmosphère étaitla même que la dernière fois, une ambiance cadavérique qui glaçait le sang. Minhosesentit d'abord désorienté, reconnaissant alors la sortie du Zoo de la ville mais c'étaitcomme si le bonheur avaitquitté la terre./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est bon, dit Newten s'essuyant le nez, entrez d'abord, je rentrerais le dernier pour fermer./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ok, approuva Minho./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Les gars vous nous entendez ? Demanda Frypan./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Une fois sur trois./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ouais, j'ai peur que ça passe mal de l'autre côté, dit Morena./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-On va essayer de seretrouver, conclut Thomas, Morena t'as retenu le plan du labyrinthe ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Oui, approuva cette dernière, faudra compléter avec ton souvenir à toi./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Thomas approuva d'un hochement de tête et encouragea sa sœur et Minhoà entrer. Newtlui fit signe d'entrer et Thomas lui adressa un dernier regard, il ne savait pas s'ils en ressortiraient tous indemnes. Il prit la main de Newtet la lâcha délicatement au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait dans le monde à l'envers. Le lieu la nuit sefaisait encore plus sombre que les ténèbres aux mêmes. Des bruits suspects sefaisaient entendre encore plus fort que la dernière fois qu'ils y étaitallés lui et Newt. Minhoavala sa salive et Morena regarda autour d'elle en essayant de comprendre ce monde digne d'un roman de Stephen King. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, leurs voix raisonnaient en écho. Newtentra en dernier et s'exécuta pour fermer la faille qu'il avaitcréé entre les deux mondes. Ils sesentaient minuscules, ils avaient peur de cet inconnu et savaient que c'étaitle pire endroit où dormir si un coup de fatigue les prenait. Ils commencèrent une course et réalisèrent que la connexion avec Frypanet Chuck étaitbelle et bieninexistante. Thomas aperçut alors trois griffeurs et comprit le danger supérieur à la dernière fois. Il stoppa Morena et Minhoqui courraient derrière lui et demanda à Newtpourquoi ils sont plus nombreux que la dernière fois./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-La nuit joue, je pense, dit Newt. Il faut sefaire discrets, si un griffeur vous attrape, vous êtes cuits./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Morena, dit Newt, guide nous dans le labyrinthe./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Si j'en crois le plan de Frypan, on doit prendre trois fois le chemin vers la gauche./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Ok, restez discrets, si jamais un griffeur nous surprend vous courrez sans vous arrêtez jusqu'à trouver une cachette pour le duper, explique Thomas. C'est partit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Les quatre jeunes s'élancèrent vers le labyrinthe en essayant d'avoir une course semblable à celle de souriceau. Leur souffles restaient imperceptibles et Morena semblaitsûre de là où elle allait. Thomas stressait, il avaitpeur pour Morena et Minhosi un griffeur les entendait. Il n'avaithâte que d'une chose, sortir de ce monde lugubre qui ne ressemblait qu'à moitié au leur. Morena lui adressa un regard rassurant et leur course repri tandis que Thomas essayait de sedétendre. Il prirentle premier tournant vers la gauche et Minhofit remarquer avec stupéfaction à quel point il étaitsemblable au leur. Il trébucha alors contre une branche et le bruit raisonna en écho. Leurs poils hérissés, ils fermèrent tous les yeux, sestoppèrent la mâchoire braquée et les dents serrésen espérant que ce bruit passe inaperçu. Thomas sereleva et subitement, un cris aiguëet strident retentit dans les alentours. Ils étaient repérés. Mais le pire fut le nombre de réponses semblables aux premiers cris qui signifia aux inaccoutumés qu'une armée de griffeur les attaquait. Thomas sereleva et tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux tous continuer jusqu'à la sortie le plus vite possible. Leurs course s'accéléra comme s'ils n'avaient à présent plus rien à perdre. Morena suivait son instinct et sa mémoire et guidait le reste du groupe avec beaucoup plus de stupeur. Un griffeur arriva tout près d'eux avec un rebond et poussa un cri qui sembla signifier un appel au reste. Minhone sut quoi faire et hésitait fortement entre faire le mort ou apprendre à voler à cet instant. Ils poussèrent des cris devant la monstruosité de la bête, son corps de mutant et ses pattes d'araignée s'avançaient rapidement vers eux et Thomas sentit que même le sprint de leur vie ne serait pas suffisant. Il fouilla dans son sac et réussi à choper une bouteille de cocktail Molotov préparé par sa sœur. Il évita un coup de patte qui aurait pu avoir raison de lui tout en cherchant le briquer pour l'allumer. Lorsqu'il saisit ce dernier, le zipoargenté de son grand-père, il tenta de l'allumer à plusieurs reprises en zigzagant pour éviter les attaques du griffeur tel une souris échappant à son prédateur. Le cocktail s'alluma et avec la force et le couragequi envahit son âme, Thomas lança de toutes ses forces la bouteille enflammée qui rentra dans la bouche du monstre pour finalement explosé. Le griffeur s'écroula sur lui mêmesur un crisde douleur et tandis que Thomas reprenait son souffle, Newtvint le saisir par le bras afin qu'il reprenne sa course. Thomas regarda sa victime au loin avec l'esprit plus serein quand subitement la bête revint de ses cendres en poussant le même cris stridents qui lui glaça le sang./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Newt, il revient, hurla le garçon avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Newtrejoint les autres en tournant à gauche pour la troisième fois et plaqua Thomas contre le mur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Je sais, je vais m'en occuper./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"La bête approchait à grand pas tandis que l'air semblaitaussi glacée que les abysses au fond des rivières et des lacs. Ils sepréparèrent à l'accueillir comme il sedevait. Minhoprit le flingue de ses mères, Morena le pistolet à eau et Thomas seprépara à allumer un nouveau cocktail Molotov. Newtfigea son corps tout entier et son regard s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le griffeur s'approchait. Il fit un geste du bras et compressa le griffeur dans lui-même en fermant sa main. D'autres arrivèrent et il hurla aux autres de courir. Les monstres devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et marchaient de plus en plus en vite, soutenues par leurs pattes multiples. Morena tourna vers la droite sûre d'elle et continua à guider le reste du groupe quand subitement elle seretrouva face à un cul de sac. Le groupe dérapa sur le sol./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'étaitpas là, ça, assura la jeune femme./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu es sûr, Mo'?Demanda Thomas, ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui amal retenu le plan ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Vas te faire foutre, Thom', je sais ce que je fais, je ne me trompe jamais, ce Cul de sac ne devrait pas exister, ce n'est pas normal./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est malin maintenant on est coincés./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Thomas, calme-toi, bordel, s'énerva Minho, ta sœur ne s'est pas trompée, parfois il y ades changements entre le plan et la version finale. Ça étéle cas depuis toujours. Morena, est ce que tu visualises le plan dans ta tête ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Oui, je vais chercher ce qui aurait pu changer./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Je vais t'aider, annonce Thomas en seradoucissant./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu es sûre que tu vas t'en souvenir ? Demande Newt./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Les jeux vidéos aident à retenir une carte./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est vrai, approuva Minho, allez-y, avec Newton vous couvre./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Les deux garçons seplacèrent devant Thomas et sa sœur cadette. Minhoprit le pistolet de ses mères et baissa le chien après avoir enlevé le cran de sécurité. Des pas lourds et bruyants raisonnaient tout autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas ou cherchaient. Minhoaperçu une première patte velue et il visa dans la direction. Le griffeur semontra et accompagné de cris de rage et de dégoût, l'asiatique tira plusieurs balles qui ne semblèrent pas faire plus de mal que ça au monstre. Les balles s'épuisèrent bientôt et Newteu à peine le temps de lui briser le bassin qu'il dûstopper un griffeur qui arrivait de derrière en le maintenant en l'air. Il le lança l'un sur l'autre et misa toutesa force pour les envoyer le plus loin possible. Ils cassèrent quelques hais du labyrinthe et ouvrit une direction au groupe. Un autre surgit et Minhone trouva pas d'autres solutionpour les faire reculer que de prendre le pistolet à eau et de les asperger. Les deux nouveaux arrivant poussèrent un crisde douleurs et reculèrent vivement. Il n'osait plus approcher./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-C'est incroyable, fit remarquer Newt, ils sont résistants au feu, mais l'eau, c'est leur faiblesse. Excellent Minho, continue comme ça./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Newt jeta un regard à Thomas et sa sœur qui avaient dessiné un plan du labyrinthe sur le sol. Ils semblaient semettre d'accord sur le changement et la direction à suivre. Le problème étaitque les griffeurs revenaient en force et qu'il serait compliqué de les éviter d'ici quelques instants. Newtencouragea les deux à accélérer la cadence et Morena les invita à les suivre. La course repritet tandis qu'ils prenaient virages sur virages, qu'ils passaient allées après allées en essayant de ne pas regarder en arrière, Thomas sentit une immense déchirure dans son mollet : sa blessure par balle. Les points de sutures s'étaient affaiblis lorsqu'il avaittrébuché tout à l'heure. Il poussa un immense hurlement de douleur et tomba sur les genoux tandis que ses trois acolytes sestoppèrent affolés, voyant que les griffeurs approchaient à grand pas. Newtvoulut le rejoindre mais Minhosedévoua et ordonna à Newtde les faire reculer. Le cœur du blond battait vivement, il ressentait l'angoisse et tout le sort du garçon qu'il aimait reposait sur ses épaules. Minhocourut le plus vite possible, il accéléra le pas et vint saisir Thomas en passant le bras du brun par-dessus son épaule. Newtseplaça en face des monstres, il ressentait une fatigue immense mais il sedevait d'être courageux et de tenir au moins le temps que Thomas soit saint et sauf. Minhoessayait de revenir vite mais Thomas ne marchant qu'à cloche pied, il étaitdifficile pour lui de suivre le rythme./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Minho, souffla Thomas, vas-y./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-T'es malade ou quoi ? T'as cru qu'on étaitdans un film ? T'es pasun héros, Thom', donc boucle là et avance./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Non, vas-y, je vais courir./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Tu risques d'aggraver ton problème./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-À cette allure on va juste mourir alors fais ce que je te dis./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Minholaissa son ami à contre cœur et Thomas s'agenouilla sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Il ressentit une présence qui lui glaça le dos, les griffeurs approchaient de plus en plus vite mais subitement Newtsaisit les deux à distances à l'aide de son ultime force mentale et puisa dans ses dernières énergies encore existantes pour sauver Thomas. Il fit fusionner les deux griffersen les détruisant de l'intérieur avec la plus grande rage qui pouvaitexister. Thomas profita de ce moment pour courir le plus vite possible, il pressa sa course malgré la douleur et l'adrénaline mélangées et l'instinct de survie étaittellement présent qu'il sesentit presque pousser des ailes. Les deux corps des griffeurs détruits tombèrent juste derrière lui, presque en poussière et dans un dernier élan, Thomas sejeta dans les bras de Newtqui perdait toutes ses forces. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol et un silence assourdissant regagna le labyrinthe. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, ils étaient exténués, la jambesde Thomas saignaitet ils n'avaient pas le nécessaire pour s'occuper de lui. Minhodéchira un morceau de son teeshirtet le tendit à Morena encore abasourdie par les derniers événements. Cette dernière serapprocha de Thomas qui avaitrepritune position assise et après avoir soulevé son jean, elle appliqua un garrot sur sa blessure qui ne cessait de saignait. Elle fit signe à Newtet Minhode l'aider à marcher./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Qu'est ce qu'il nous manque à faire ? Demanda Minho./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"-Et bien, si on abienregardé avec Thomas, normalement on est juste à côté du JER dans notre monde. Il est temps de sortir d'ici, annonce Morena./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, Times, serif;"Les quatre jeunes observèrent la fin de ce labyrinthe, le début du parking. Devant eux setenaient le laboratoire d'Hawkins. Ce laboratoire remplit d'histoires. Il paraissait d'autant plus glauque et délabré dans le monde à l'envers. Ils devaient à présent y rentrer et sepréparer au pire, ils savaient que ce n'étaitque le début et que leur mission ne faisait que commencer. L'unique bonne nouvelle, ils avaient survécu, ils étaient entier, ils pouvaient le dire, le penser et le ressentir./span/span/div 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"strongVIII/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"strong span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" " /spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" " /span/strongspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="«"«/span THE SHOW span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="MUST"MUST/spanGO ON »/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2b343d; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces. Sa tête tournait tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le laboratoire où il avait passé toute sa vie sans réaliser le rat de laboratoire qu'il avait été. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, ou de son père. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanun jour dans sa vie ou bien une sœur ou un frère. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementée depuis que le brun y était entré mais à ce stade, il ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanpas qu'il en soit autrement. Même s'il peinait à marcher dans ces couloirs et que sa vue était troublée, il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanque chaque chose reste à sa place. Sa tête lourde tombait sur l'épaule de Thomas. Il avait usé de ses dernières forces mentales pour sortir du monde à l'envers. Il avait toujours haïs cet endroit plus que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanau monde. Lorsque Mike span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Wheeler" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Wheeler/spanl'envoyait dedans par son mental, il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanmaudire ces instants cauchemardesques et préférait mille fois s'entraîner sur des rats de laboratoires. Il préférait mille fois span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanalors qu'il ne supportait pas faire du mal aux animaux. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sentit"sentit/spanquelqu'un dire son prénom à plusieurs reprises, il lui manquait des heures de sommeil mais il reconnut Thomas qui lui demandait s'il allait bien en lui tapotant ses joues. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanentre-ouvrit les yeux et reconnut les lumières aveuglantes du laboratoire, sa blancheur de mur et son atmosphère lugubre et dépourvue d'humanité. Il regarda Thomas et ne su dire à quel moment il avait perdu connaissance mais l'inquiétude de son groupe le mena à la conclusion qu'il s'était assoupi longtemps et que pour cette raison, ils étaient inquiets. Ça et le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Il vit devant lui le JER. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, il fallait à présent sauver la mère de Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Jane span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanspan class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Remedy" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Remedy/span, il soupira en souriant légèrement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Quoi ? Qu'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est ce"est ce/spanque tu dis, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-JER, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanveut dire Jane span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanspan class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Remedy" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Remedy/span, ton père me l'avait dit mais j'avais oublié, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spann'avait pas de sens comme nom de lieu. Il ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanpas que j'entre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Donc elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanforcément là, conclut span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu te sens d'attaque pour l'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ouvrir"ouvrir/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Essayait tous les codes span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/span, je vais dormir un peu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, s'inquiéta Thomas, on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a pas"a pas/spanle temps, ils vont nous repérer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Vous pouvez le faire, soupira le blond. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire pour span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanparvint alors à mettre des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et l'span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="IPod" data-scayt-lang="en_US"IPod/spande Thomas se mit à jouer span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="du Queen"du Queen/span. Il entendit sa voix stridente sur le refrain de Show span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="Must"Must/spanGo On span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spanque ses paupières ne se ferment et que sa respiration devienne plus lente. Il devait reprendre des forces à présent. Thomas comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus en demander à span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sortit"sortit/spande sa poche la fiche avec les codes et les dicta à Morena tandis qu'elle les tapait sur le côté de la porte. Le premier fut incorrect et une alarme se déclencha. Les trois jeunes encore conscients span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="regardèrent"regardèrent/spanautour d'eux et comprirent que seul le père de Thomas connaissait ce fameux codes car l'alarme se déclencha à la première erreur./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Morena hurla à Thomas de prendre span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanet marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour s'y cacher. Les portes se fermèrent et ils entendirent des centaines de pas arriver signalant alors la horde de soldat qui réagissaient en cas d'intrusion dans ce laboratoire. C'était une suite logique à proprement parlé. Morena appuya sur le bouton arrêt d'urgence ce qui coinça les quatre jeunes dans l'ascenseur. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et Thomas se retrouva sur les fesses toujours avec span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spancontre lui qui ne semblait pas se réveiller. Un silence envahit la petite pièce où ils se confinaient et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire à présent sans l'aide du blond qui était avachie sur Thomas. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanannonça qu'il allait en profiter pour faire une sieste aussi et Thomas et Morena se retrouvèrent seuls à devoir monter la garde pour qu'il n'y span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanaucune intervention durant le repos des deux autres./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-À force de rester assis là, on va finir par s'endormir./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Arrête de stresser Thomas, l'ascenseur span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spancoincé entre deux étages. On va attendre un peu que ton mec se repose et on va les prendre d'assaut. En attendant, elle sourit sadiquement, je vais te recoudre le mollet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu veux nous faire repérer en me faisant hurler à la mort ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-T'en span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="fais"fais/spanpas petit frère, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanprévu de te mettre une pomme dans la bouche./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ne me touche pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Thom" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Thom/span', si tu ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="fais"fais/spanrien, le garrot va stopper la circulation de ton sang dans toute ta jambe et tu vas la perdre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Un regard span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="s'ene" data-scayt-lang="en_US"s'ene/spansuivit entre les deux et quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas se mordait le poing tandis que sa sœur répétait les même gestes que la dernière fois. Le brun gesticulait son pied dans tous les sens et Morena avait été obligé de l'immobiliser par la force./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Alors, dit elle, toi et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il se passe quelque chose de sérieux ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-J'espère, avoue Thomas en tressaillant à cause des picotements de l'aiguille./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Comment tu l'as su ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-J'en sais rien, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spantrès vite span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanenvie de le protéger. Ça s'explique pas. Tu n'as jamais span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, répond simplement Morena, les histoires d'amour ne servent à rien selon moi, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanune perte de temps./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spansi mauvais mais c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanton point de vue./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui, je ne pense pas avoir la science infuse, hein./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Pourtant tu l'as, répond Thomas amusé./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spanforcément une bénédiction. Parfois c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanlourd de span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanconnaître./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-T'as affronté span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spantoute seule ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui, papa n'aimait pas qu'on en parle, selon lui on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="était jamais"était jamais/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="à l'abris"à l'abris/spanpour en parler./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Au moins il t'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanmis à l'abri de span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span, si tu savais. Quand il m'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanenfermé au laboratoire je pensais vivre un cauchemar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as été jusqu'à te faire saigner du nez pour ne pas oublier ce garçon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ça semblait évident./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu sais, papa et maman se sont rencontrés à peu près comme span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Vraiment ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Un silence s'ensuivit et Thomas observa span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt /spandormir. Peut-être inconsciemment il recherchait sa mère. Morena coupa le dernier fil avec ses dents et poussa un immense soupire tandis que son frère rabaissait son jean sur son mollet. Il était réaliste, la blessure se span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="réouvrirait" data-scayt-lang="en_US"réouvrirait/spansans doute et il prenait conscience ds ses accomplissements comme adolescent. Ça paraissait insensé que des garçons de leurs âges tentent de tromper le plus gros système d'espionnage des États-Unis. Il pensa alors à span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Frypan" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Frypan/spanet Chuck, il n'avait plus de nouvelles et ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient pris dans le monde à l'envers. Il ralluma son oreillette et après un instant d'hésitation, il entendit un bruit qui lui semblait familier./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Frypan" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Frypan/span?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oh, Thomas, je suis tellement soulagé, je n'avais pas de nouvelle depuis trois heures. Tout le monde va bien ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minh" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minh/span' et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spandorment./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ouf, souffla son ami, Chuck span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanallé aider sa mère et toute façon ta sœur span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanrentrée alors j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spandû partir sinon span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanaurait été bizarre. Ton grand-père span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanpassé aussi. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spancontent que tu span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanfait span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je réglerait cette histoire après. Le code n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a pas"a pas/spanmarché./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il y en avait plusieurs, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanêtes où là ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Dans un ascenseur, on l'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanstoppé mais on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanrepérés, ils doivent nous attendre aux deux étages./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Chiottes, s'exclame span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Frypan" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Frypan/span. Vous allez faire quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On attend que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse réveille, il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/span le seul à connaître le lieu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ok./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu penses pouvoir re pirater leurs réseaux ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Nope, déjà mes parents ont reçu un appel alors que j'avais un logiciel. C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spandu span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanune bonne idée./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanjuste que la porte où se trouve ma mère span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanimpossible à passer. C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanune forteresse, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanl'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandit lui-même./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanpeut-être les dates de naissance de span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spantrois./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mon père ne peut pas être aussi cliché et on ne peut plus miser sur la chance, on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandes gardes qui nous attendent de partout, faut qu'on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanun plan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Et si span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanutilisait son pouvoir dans le mécanisme qui permet d'entrer le code ? Propose Morena./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Comment span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Si tu veux, les claviers à codes sont dirigés par deux moteurs distincts, on peut y rentrer plusieurs combinaisons de codes normale, or ici il n'y en span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanqu'un et l'émetteur déclenche l'alarme dès la première erreur. Cela demande une concentration directe au cerveau humain pour ne pas se tromper. Il faut que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse concentre directement pour activer un moteur vers le voyant positif de l'émetteur pour que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanouvre la porte./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Et comment je suis censé faire span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/spanDemande span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanen émergeant ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il faut que tu fasses bouger les moteurs interne de manière rotative jusqu'à ce que le voyant enregistre le même signal que lorsqu'on tape le bon code./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Wow, dit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanen s'éveillant, on dirait mon cours de physique à un plus haut span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="niveau là."niveau là./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Désolée d'étaler ma science./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, dit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanune bonne idée et je pense qu'on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a pas"a pas/spanbeaucoup d'autres solutions./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanclair dit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span, faut au moins faire quelque chose à moins d'être dans cet ascenseur à vie./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Thomas offrit un léger sourire aux deux garçons. Ils étaient prêts pour l'attaque. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanavait span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="repri" data-scayt-lang="en_US"repri/span des forces et il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient que compter sur lui pour s'en sortir autrement ils étaient cuits. Le plan était fait, ils avaient dû improviser et il était clair qu'un organisme aussi puissant que la CIA les attendait au tournant. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanfit désactiver la caméra et les quatre jeunes se préparèrent. Avec un cerveau comme Morena et un pouvoir comme span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, ils avaient peut-être leur chance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Les gardes avaient été appelés de partout. Jamais aucun parasite ou personne non concernée n'avait span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="réussi"réussi/spanà pénétrer le laboratoire de l'intérieur. Mike span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Wheeler" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Wheeler/spanavait été convoqué par le département des ressources humaines, ils devaient trouver une solution span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spanque cela n'empire. Il avait donc fait appel tous les agents travaillant pour Hawkins, qu'ils soient sur le terrain, en infiltration ou ailleurs, ils avaient tous déserté leurs postes étaient revenus ici, avaient pris les armes et attendaient sagement près de l'ascenseur que les individus sortent. Mike span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Wheeler" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Wheeler/spanavait été clair, personne ne levait le feu, son fils faisait partit des cibles, son sujet expérimental aussi appelé le cas numéro 11 était avec lui. Il avait span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="apprit"apprit/span cinq minutes plus tard que sa deuxième fille était aussi dans le coup et avait d'autant plus insisté sur la coopération même s'il savait qu'span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanne coopérait probablement pas. L'ascenseur se débloqua et les hommes se préparèrent. Un groupe innombrable d'homme visait en direction de l'ascenseur et cela ressemblait bel et bien à une mer noire de fusils par millier qui pouvait se transforme en bain de sang. Personne ne pouvait le nier, on avait affaire ici à la plus grosse représentation de la bêtise américaine. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'ascenseur était vide et pourtant si proche du but voulut par les enfants. Subitement, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spandescendit du toit de l'ascenseur et envoya span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanle monde les uns sur les autres. Certains d'entre eux périrent sur le coup, la nuque brisée, d'autres finirent dans une porte en verre et l'aspect coupant se chargea de leur sort et les hommes encore debout levèrent le feu. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanarrêta les balles pile devant lui et fit un retour à l'envoyeur. C'était un parfait. Le garçon essuya alors son nez d'un revers de sa main et les autres le rejoignirent pour s'emparer finalement des armes au milieu des cadavres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le JER. La guerre ne faisait que commencer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Ils ne savaient pas tirer, loin de là, leurs mains tremblaient et ils semblaient ridicules tenant des armes aussi colossales entre leurs doigts encore enfantins. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse dirigea vers le JER. La salle était encore remplie d'eau et même si cela risquait de faire sortir une immense vague qui pourrait en tuer plus d'un c'était leur seul moyen de sauver la mère de Thomas. On entendait les pas des renforts et les garçons pointèrent leurs armes vers eux sans grande conviction. Morena semblait la plus confiante dans ses gestes à moins qu'elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spansimplement le prétendre pour les intimider. Thomas chercha du courage en lui adressant un regard, il espérait qu'ils se reverraient en entier après coup, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spancomme il espérait bientôt rencontrer sa mère. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse concentra et rentra dans le mécanisme du clavier collé à la porte et tâtonna à l'aveugle depuis son esprit. Les gardes se montrèrent, chargés et protégés à bloc. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanavala sa salive, résigné à ne pas faire long feu. Ses mères étaient span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="venue"venue/spanl'adopter pour qu'il échappe aux guerres, à la famine, à la peur, aux maladies, non pas pour qu'il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="meurt"meurt/spansous les balles peu après. Du moins c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est ce"est ce/spanqu'il se tuait à penser span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanseul. Thomas recula vers span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanpour montrer aux gardes qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher. Ils tentèrent de s'avancer et de profiter de la concentration de span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanpour les arrêter mais Morena tira vers le plafond pour montrer qu'elle savait magner cette arme et c'était encore un mystère pour son benjamin. Les gardes reculèrent et échangèrent quelques regards compris span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spande déposer leurs armes. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanet Thomas se montrèrent alors rassuré et baissèrent légèrement leurs gardes. Ils ne tueraient personne span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="aujourd" data-scayt-lang="en_US"aujourd/span'hui. Ils ne mourraient pas non plus. Les gardes profitèrent de cet instant pour venir saisir les deux jeunes en guise de menace. Morena voulu tirer mais Thomas se débattait tellement qu'elle craignait de le blesser lui aussi. En peu de temps, Thomas et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanse retrouvèrent coincé entre des bras musclés, des armes blanches prêtes à leur trancher la gorge./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Leur vie sauve contre l'arrêt de votre opération./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je crois pas que votre chef Mike span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Wheeler" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Wheeler/spanapprécierai span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanvoir tuer son fils, rétorque Morena./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanordonné lui-même l'assaut, répondit un garde, morts ou vifs./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Ce fut ce qui déstabilisa Morena contre span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanattente face à cette révélation. Un garde profita de cet instant pour la saisir par le bas et malgré les quelques prises qu'elle pouvait connaître, elle fut bientôt immobilisée au sol en espérant que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanouvrirait la porte bientôt. Le clic positif s'exécuta comme un parfait timing et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanordonna à ses nouveaux amis de se boucher le nez et de fermer les yeux et la porte s'ouvrit. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Violement" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Violement/span, une vague d'eau fonça sur la horde de garde et les trois jeunes qui avaient anticipé. Thomas ferma les yeux et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sentit"sentit/spanque l'eau l'entraînait dans span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanles sens. Il dansait indéfiniment tandis qu'il tentait de se battre contre le courant. Il remonta à la surface et reprit son souffle une bonne fois pour toute. Morena l'appela à travers les longs couloirs et comme il voyait également les gardes reprendre connaissance, il ne tarda pas à courir à travers le couloir. Son jean trempé était lourd et heureusement que l'eau se répandait dans span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanle laboratoire car la tache de courir sans sentir son corps devenait un vrai calvaire pour lui. Il vit Morena au bout, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanreprenait son souffle au milieu du chemin mais span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanle monde allait bien. Les néons clignotaient sans cesse et les couloirs semblaient plus sombres. Il ne voyait plus span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanmais la porte du JER était span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="grand ouverte"grand ouverte/span. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de sa sœur et de span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span, Thomas vérifia que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanallait bien pour eux et ils gagnèrent le JER ensemble en pataugeant dans ce qui semblait être un reste de forteresse. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse tenait près d'elle, leur mère. Morena poussa un immense souffle, comme si elle avait besoin d'autant d'oxygène. Thomas s'approcha lentement pour la regarder, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux d'ange lui tombaient sur les épaules et ondulaient grossièrement. Elle avait de grand yeux et Thomas span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanenvie de croire aux divinités durant un instant. Ils se span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="regardèrent"regardèrent/spanavec Morena et puis span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spansa main comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle était derrière une vitre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Comment on peut la réveiller ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-J'attendais que tu demandes, explique span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, par respect./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Une fois fini de parler, le blond ouvrit la porte en verre et Thomas span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="pu"pu/spangagner en proximité avec sa mère. Ils entendaient les gardes revenir et leur fatigue ne leur permettrait pas de se défendre davantage face à eux. C'était déjà un miracle d'être allé jusqu'au JER. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanferma voilement la porte et la verrouilla pour empêcher les gardes d'arriver. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanexpliqua à Thomas qu'il pouvait rentrer dans sa tête pour la réveiller mais il avait besoin de temps et de concentration. Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent devant cette proposition et Morena s'approcha alors à son tour pour observer les machines qui maintenaient leur mère endormie./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spansimplement dans un coma artificiel, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir, dit elle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mais span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanne risque pas de la faire mourir ? S'inquiète span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanun produit qui la maintient endormie. Donc si on éteint ce qui l'alimente, elle devrait se réveiller, explique la brune en éteignant manuellement un tuyau relié au visage d'span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/span. Un bruit strident se fit entendre et les jeunes durent se boucher les oreilles tandis que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanle fit taire en se concentrant au maximum./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanmorte ? S'inquiéta Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, répondit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, je pense que c'était la sonnerie d'urgence. Personne n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spansupposé la réveiller./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Exact, confirma Mike à l'embrasure de la porte. Et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spannon plus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Les jeunes sursautèrent tandis que leurs poils se dressaient sur leur peau. Mike s'approcha mais span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse plaça devant lui pour ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avancerait pas plus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerve Mike, votre mère span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanun danger pour elle et les autres, le monstre s'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanemparé d'elle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On préfère vérifier par nous-mêmes, annonce Morena, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spancomme si tu nous disais toujours la vérité./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Qui nous dit que ce n'était pas un moyen de continuer tes expériences sur des enfants comme span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span? Demande Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ton grand-père t'as raconté des salades, fiston, je rendais ta mère heureuse. J'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="fais"fais/spance que je jugeais bon pour elle et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" !"!/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On peut lui demander, alors ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Leur conversation fut span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="couper"couper/spanpar le réveille de l'intéressée qui poussa un immense cri et sursauta span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="en continue"en continue/span. Mike accouru vers elle sans prendre en compte les regards menaçants de ses enfants. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spanJane contre lui et lui signifia sa présence. Un long silence span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="s'en suivit"s'en suivit/spanet les grands yeux de Jane observait son mari comme une renaissance. Les mains de Mike avait span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spanses joues et malgré sa mèche rebelle qui bouclait, Jane reconnu son mari et le span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spancontre lui comme si vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassèrent émus de leur retrouvaille et Jane observa autour d'elle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu m'as réveillé ? S'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="émerveille t-elle"émerveille t-elle/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-À vrai dire, ceux sont nos enfants qui t'ont réveillé. Mais malheureusement je n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spantoujours pas régler le problème pour te guérir et-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Nos enfants ? S'émerveille Jane en observant Thomas et Morena, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/span... span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanêtes mes enfants ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Ils ne répondirent pas, choqués par ce qui était en train de se produire. Leur mère présente, leurs parents qui s'aimaient. Ils s'approchèrent tandis que des larmes gagnaient les yeux de leur mère. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle doucement tandis que Jane déposa une main sur leur joues en les regardant à tour de rôle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Morena ? Tu es une vraie jeune femme, maintenant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Apparemment, répondit l'intéressée et Thomas pouvait jurer que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait pleurer sa grande sœur./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mon Thomas, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanl'impression d'avoir loupé toute ta vie, comme tu es grand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu vas te rattraper, affirma le brun confiant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Pas de sitôt, les coupa Mike, je vais devoir te rendormir, il annonça, tu es malade, El'./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, tu ne comprends pas, elle s'exclama, dans mon sommeil, je me bats sans cesse avec le monstre. Je l'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanabattu à l'intérieur mais tant que je ne le tuerais pas dans le monde à l'envers je ne guérirai jamais./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu ne pourras jamais le vaincre, rappelle-toi la dernière fois./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mike, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanloupé plus de 10 ans de la vie de mes enfants, et je ne louperais pas une seconde de plus, annonce, Jane en se levant bien décidée, donc tu vas m'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ouvrir"ouvrir/spanla porte du monde à l'envers, sans span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanon s'en sortira jamais./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Sauf que je ne veux pas te perdre ! S'exclame le brun, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spandéjà arrivée une fois./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je sais comment le vaincre, je te le promets./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je regrette, El, je ne peux pas, Thomas et Morena n'auraient pas dû te réveiller./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mais si elle te dit qu'elle peut vaincre le monstre ? Se révolta Morena./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanplus compliqué que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span, dit Mike./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Compliqué ? Dit Thomas, compliqué parce que tu t'es enfermé dans un mensonge en racontant que ta femme t'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanabandonné ? Compliqué car ses fréquences réactives et mentales te servent de repère pour tes expériences autour du monde à l'envers ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'es qu'un gosse ! S'énerva Mike./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il t'énerve suffisamment pour ne pas savoir de quoi il parle, dit Morena./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il dit vrai, Mike ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-El.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, ne me touche pas, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanété une expérience une assez grande partie de ma vie et tu le sais. Le monde à l'envers span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanune menace pour nous, pour nos enfants. Il faut le faire disparaître en tuant le monstre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mais span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanne pouvez pas vivre sans lui, hurla Mike désemparé./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Un long silence s'empara de la salle qui autrefois contenait de l'eau. Thomas ressentit quelque chose, comme un avertissement. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spansubitement peur du sort que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spancela réservait à sa mère et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. Il fixait son père tandis que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanet span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanqui s'était posé un peu plus en retrait durant ce procès familial, se lancèrent un regard. Morena ne disait rien et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanne semblait pas convaincue par les propos de son mari./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, mon mari, tu es la seule personne qui span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanbesoin du monde à l'envers pour vivre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-El, je t'en supplie, tu dois m'écouter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Les amis ne mentent pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Elle avait dit cette phrase en articulant chaque syllabe. Ces mots vinrent déstabiliser Mike qui ne trouva plus rien à dire et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spanmême de décerner une réaction, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanl'envoya contre le mur avec sa force mentale. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="regardèrent"regardèrent/spanle corps de Mike désormais inconscient./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est /spanmort ? S'inquiéta Morena./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Simplement assommé, répondit El, désolée que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanayez span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanà voir cette scène, les enfants, votre père était bon span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spanmais la soif de gloire et de découverte ont span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanraison de lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'était extrême à ce niveau-là murmura span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il avait plus de choses à prouver aux autres qu'à lui-même, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span, dit El. Comment vont tes mères ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Bien, je présume./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Et toi ? Elle demanda en regardant span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, tu as vécu ici ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui, Thomas, votre fils, m'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sortit"sortit/spand'ici./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Bienvenue dans la famille, elle lui sourit. Maintenant il n'y span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a pas"a pas/spande temps à perdre, on se racontera span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanaprès. On doit aller à la salle qui donne accès au monde à l'envers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanencerclés, annonça Morena en voyant les gardes qui les attendaient dehors./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On peut span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="peut être"peut être/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ouvrir"ouvrir/spanle monde à l'envers, ici, proposa Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, il faut arrêter avec les failles, les enfants, je span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="vous"vous/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanvu faire lorsque je dormais, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanne fait qu'aggraver les choses. On va se battre. Vous nous suivez./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Thomas vit alors sa mère span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ouvrir"ouvrir/spanla porte d'un simple regard et envoyer les gardes qui attendaient voler dans span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanles sens. L'eau était partie dans le couloir et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanprofita de ce moment pour dire qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de pisser. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spansuivit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spande près afin de couvrir ses arrière et Morena, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanet les autres fermèrent la marche. C'était comme si plus rien ne les arrêtait, comme si span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spann'allait plus pour les autres. Il y avait là une femme qui avait été enfermée mentalement pendant toute sa vie et qui avait soif de vengeance. Elle lançait les gardes par delà les uns des autres d'un léger coup de doigts et sa colère faisait exploser le peu de néon encore actifs. Elle était en colère, elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanterrasser span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spansur son passage, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanceux qui avaient contribué à lui enlever cette partie de sa vie, à lui priver de ses enfants. Ils rejoignirent la salle des commandes et Thomas voulut alors appuyer sur le bouton rouge mais il n'en span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanpas besoin, sa mère ouvrit simplement la porte menant au labyrinthe. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'un pouvoir aussi bien maîtrisé pouvait être aussi span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="badass" data-scayt-lang="en_US"badass/span. C'était impressionnant pour span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spances jeunes de voir sa mère accomplir des actions incroyables sans vraiment faire d'effort. Elle avait de l'entraînement derrière./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, dit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanen regardant span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanqui hocha la tête pour confirmer sa présence, à deux span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanira plus vite./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je viens aussi, annonça Thomas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Alors span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanhors de question, le stoppa Morena, maman span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanparlé de monstre, c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spancomme d'habitude./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Mo', j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanaffronté des griffeurs, survécu deux fois en traversant span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanle labyrinthe, je le connais par cœur et je cours vite. Vous dites que je n'arrive pas à trouver ma voie, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="aidez moi"aidez moi/spanà lui donner une consistance, à accomplir des choses./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Si tu viens, tu dois être prudent, dit span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/span, je viens de te retrouver, ce n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spanpour te perdre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Thomas hocha la span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tête déterminé"tête déterminé/spanet lança un regard à span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. Ils s'approchèrent des portes, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spandit qu'ils rentreraient elle et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanen premier, qu'il attendrait cinq minutes et les rejoindrait. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanobserva Thomas span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spande même inquiet de ce qui les attendait et le blond lui montra alors qu'il avait l'span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="IPod" data-scayt-lang="en_US"IPod/spansur lui. Thomas ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="pu"pu/spanse retenir, il s'approcha de son ami, plaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. C'était violent et douloureux, c'était puissant et doux. C'était un baiser qui signifiait que peut-être l'un d'eux ne ressortirait pas vivant. Il stoppa le baiser, le regarda simplement et s'écarta de lui sous les yeux de sa mère étonnée de la tournure des choses. Elle sourit à Thomas d'un air confiant et son fils lui répondit comme pour dire qu'il y avait une première complicité ici. Elle chargea Morena et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spande les guider à travers les écrans et ils entrèrent. Bientôt on ne percevait plus leur silhouette, juste un vent glacial et silencieux. Le genre de vent qui ressuscitait les morts. Thomas activa son chrono et choisit cinq minutes comme sa mère lui avait indiqué. Le temps paraissait long, il faisait les cents pas en attendant que les choses se fassent mais demandait à sa cadette si elle n'avait rien à lui signaler. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanguettait que d'autres gardes n'arrivent pas et lorsque la montre de Thomas se mit à sonner, il se prépara pour foncer vers le monde à l'envers. Une main le stoppa, il regarda vers le haut, son père./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je vais y aller, Thomas, annonça-t-il./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, je veux y aller aussi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ceux ne sont pas des griffeurs, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Thom" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Thom/span', c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanun monstre qui s'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spandéveloppé en prenant possession des ressources de ta mère. L'endormir permettait de retarder span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span, du moins de le ralentir. Justement, elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanprête à le vaincre pour l'éliminer mais je dois l'aider./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas l'en empêcher ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Parce que ceux sont mes erreurs et je dois les réparer. J'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanordonné aux hommes de quitter le bâtiment, le monstre span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanune part importante du monde à l'envers. Le laboratoire ne tiendra pas le choc. Attendez-nous dehors./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Sur ces derniers mots, Mike rentra dans le monde à l'envers où les détecteurs semblaient confirmer des mouvements colossaux qui fit froid dans le dos aux trois jeunes. Thomas ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanpas abandonner mais il avait senti que son père était sincère cette fois. Il fixait la porte du monde à l'envers que Morena avait refermé derrière leur père et sa jambe le démangeait, il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spany aller. Il ne span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanpas attendre les bras croisés. Il était une tête de mule et alors que Morena observait les résultats sur les écrans, Thomas appuya encore une fois sur le bouton vert, de la même manière que lorsqu'il était petit, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. Encore et toujours ce bouton vert qui l'appelait à venir. Morena hurla son nom mais Thomas était déjà rentré. Bien déterminé à aider ses parents. Il parcourut le labyrinthe à la vitesse de la lumière, sans savoir vraiment par quoi il était guidé si ce n'était bien sûr l'adrénaline et l'instinct de sauver les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il réussit à rejoindre ses parents qui étaient dans une guerre endiablée contre un immense monstre à pattes d'araignées qui semblaient englober le monde à l'envers. Sa mère usait de toute sa force et semblait maîtriser le monstre tandis que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanlui prêtait main forte. Tout deux utilisaient cette force mentale pour en venir à bout. Un span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="des tentacules"des tentacules/span fit trébucher span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanet tandis que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spancontinuait de se battre contre le monstre, son père vint auprès d'elle vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il voulut laisser le temps à sa femme de reprendre des forces et attira le monstre de l'autre côté. Il se mit à courir et Thomas qui avait toujours vu son père sérieux, en costume,span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" " /spaneut l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître. La bête s'empara de lui et Thomas eut l'impression que cette fois, son père, le grand chercheur, n'avait plus de plan B. La bête le dévora aussi rapidement et Thomas hurla en voyant la scène de loin. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanl'aperçu et le rejoint au plus près pour le prendre contre lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Thomas, tu n'es pas censé être là !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanmort, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. La bête span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spantué mon père./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je sais, le consola span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt /spanattristé. Je suis désolé, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanfait de mon mieux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven /spanhurlait à son tour, Thomas voulut l'aider mais span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt /spanl'en empêcha. Il le maintenait contre son torse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa mère semblait incontrôlable à présent. Cette douleur alimentait sa force. Elle avait été span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="privé"privé/spande son mari durant des années, l'homme qui l'avait protégé, aimé et maintenue en sécurité. L'homme qui lui avait donnée trois enfants et qui malgré ses erreurs, n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour que l'immense monstre responsable du monde span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanl'envers ne lui fasse rien. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spann'avait pas vu son mari faire autant depuis des années. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans le monde à l'envers mais son dernier acte fut de protéger sa femme span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="avant"avant/spande disparaître. La bête avait amené certains griffeurs avec elle et des flammes était apparue dans le monde à l'envers. Les enfers étaient là, le néant, et tandis que Thomas se consolait dans les bras de span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanse leva malgré sa jambe endolorie et boita jusqu'à l'immense bête. Thomas n'avait jamais rien vu de si énorme et pourtant ses immenses pattes d'araignée lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Les griffeurs semblaient minuscules à côté et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spande suite moins effrayants. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanen dégagea certains qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spantandis que cette dernière, enragée, poussa un énorme cri et sembla décomposer la bête doucement mais sûrement avec ses bras. Les griffeurs foncèrent alors vers elle mais span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanles écarta encore et tandis qu'il essuyait du sang de son nez, il consolait toujours Thomas de son autre main. La bête poussait des hurlements stridents et bientôt on ne s'entendait plus penser dans ce lieu. Ce combat semblait infini et c'était comme si le monde originel n'était plus. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanla décomposait, l'écrasait et sa douleur ne faisait qu'ajouter de la force à son pouvoir, elle ne semblait en faire qu'une bouchée. Petit à petit l'immense bête devint un tas de reste d'où une odeur s'échappait, les flammes s'étaient éteintes et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanse retrouva sur les genoux avec une respiration haletante. On entendait seulement span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/span, des sanglots et des span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="suffoquements" data-scayt-lang="en_US"suffoquements/span. Puis le noir des ténèbres comme si plus personne n'existait./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanet Morena n'avait pas span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="pu"pu/spanrester dans la salle des commandes. Le monstre quel qu'il soit endommageait le laboratoire et ils durent courir jusqu'à la sortie, celle qui menait au parking. Ils furent surpris de trouver Hopper qui attendait avec une troupe de policiers armées jusqu'aux dents, prêts à intervenir. Derrière Chuck et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Frypan" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Frypan/spanétaient aux aguets, inquiets de ne pas voir sortir leurs amis. Lexie se tenait à côté d'eux, d'autres travailleurs du labo à sa droite. Ils regardaient tous leur lieu de travail inondé et détruit doucement. Hopper span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spanspan class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanqui semblait couvert de saleté, les cheveux en pétard. Morena s'arrêta également à sa hauteur et Hopper prit son air sévère en voyant ces derniers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span, où sont Thomas et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Dans le monde à l'envers. Avec ses parents./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-SES parents ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui, on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanréveillé votre fille, explique span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/span./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Et Mike ? Qu'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est ce"est ce/spanqu'il fout span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="là bas"là bas/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase=" ?"?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanallé l'aider. Je ne sais pas si span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanva bien en vrai, on span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est pas"est pas/spanrentrés avec Morena. Votre fille span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandit qu'elle devait en finir avec le monstre et le monde à l'envers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Ils avaient ouvert un portail qui leur permettait de sortir par une bouche d'égout près du laboratoire. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanet Thomas portait span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanà bout de bras tandis que cette dernière, épuisée, boitait en ne pouvant voir que la nuit noire qui l'entourait. Il était difficile de faire la différence entre span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanet les ténèbres du monde à l'envers. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sortit"sortit/spanle dernier et laissa Thomas se charger de sa mère tandis qu'il fermait le portail. Une brise de vent vint leur claquer le visage et firent voler leurs cheveux, il annonçait décembre qui approchait. La barrière était presque refermée quand soudain surgit un span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="des immenses tentacules"des immenses tentacules/spanqui span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="saisit"saisit/spanla cheville de span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, ce dernier comprit immédiatement et tandis que Thomas poussa un hurlement, il lança un regard triste à Thomas. Le tentacule l'emporta à l'intérieur et il anticipait le cauchemar qu'il était sur le point de vivre. Il eut le temps de passer par la faille et en dernier geste pour protéger l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il ferma le portail derrière lui et span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spancomme dernière image, la silhouette de Thomas hurlant son prénom à travers le mur qui séparait le monde à l'envers de la réalité. Thomas poussait des span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="hurlemenst" data-scayt-lang="en_US"hurlemenst/span, il appelait span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanen continu, en pleurant de nouveau, laissant des larmes couler au bord de ses yeux. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Réouvre" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Réouvre/spanle portail, il hurla à sa mère, je t'en supplie, on ne peut pas le laisser là-dedans./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Thomas, je ne peux pas, je n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanplus la force de me battre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'était un tentacule de griffeur, je l'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanreconnu, il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanencore une chance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Chéri, écoute-moi.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanseul, là-dedans, je ne le laisserai pas là, tu m'entends, jamais !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il va s'en sortir, je te le jure./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu as vu son visage ? Il attendait la mort !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Oui mais il va s'en sortir, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="fais"fais/spanmoi confiance sur ce span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="coup là."coup là./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Alors span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="dis moi"dis moi/spancomment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu sais quand ton père span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandit qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans le monde à l'envers ? Ce n'était pas forcément faux, ce lieu fait partit de nous. Quand span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanl'aura compris il en sortira. Tu veux bien me croire, Thomas ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je peux essayer, mais je ferais span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanpour le sauver s'il ne revient pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Je sais, maintenant ramène nous à la maison s'il te plaît./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"L'attente était trop longue pour les autres. Hopper devenait fou, Lexie et Morena semblaient avoir perdue espoir et span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanne parvenait pas à se dire que son meilleur ami ne reviendrait pas. Il se détesta pour toutes ces fois où il avait été vache, ces fois où il ne l'avait pas soutenue. Il regretta leurs moments de joies, de complicité et se maudit en pensant que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanpartait d'un stupide stage pour lui rehaussait ses notes. Il se promit de continuer sa quête comme lorsqu'ils se laissaient leurs comptes de jeux. Il se fit la promesse. Des voitures s'étaient garées devant le laboratoire et leurs parents étaient sortis. Toute la famille de span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Frypan" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Frypan/spanl'avait entouré. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanavait couru dans les bras de ses mères, Chuck semblait être étouffé par ses parents et tous espéraient, attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Que Thomas sorte, que Mike, span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanet span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spansortent. Tous attendaient après quelqu'un./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Regardez, il y span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandeux personnes qui arrivent là-bas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Au loin, deux silhouettes apparurent avec la lumière qui entourait le laboratoire. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Minho" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Minho/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="courut"courut/spanle plus vite possible pour aller les aider. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir perdu son âme en chemin. Il hurla alors que c'était Thomas et tandis qu'il l'aidait à porter sa mère, ils regagnèrent le parking où un immense cri de soulagement fut entendu. Des applaudissements tandis que certains policiers les aidèrent à s'asseoir dans leurs fourgons. Hopper prit sa fille dans ses bras et son soulagement fut si intense qu'il perdit dix ans d'âge. Thomas l'avait ramené. Lexie retira sa couverture et la posa sur les épaules de son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Elysa" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Elysa/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="Saint Claire"Saint Claire/spanétait allée chercher des biscuits dans sa voiture et Thomas recevait de nombreuses questions de la part de span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanle monde tandis que Dustin, Lucas et Max reconnurent leur amie. span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Eleven" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Eleven/spanétait rentrée./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu ne nous fait plus de frayeurs pareille, Thomas, tu entends ? Dit Lexie en le réchauffant tandis que le regard de Thomas restait vide et dépourvue d'expression./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Thomas, dit doucement Morena, où span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanpapa ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Thomas redressa la tête et regarda ses deux sœurs en attentes de réponses et aucun mots ne sortirent. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il secouait la tête tristement. La span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="fraterie" data-scayt-lang="en_US"fraterie/spanse prit dans les bras et commencèrent à pleurer ensemble, comprenant qu'ils avaient perdus leurs pères. Thomas regarda au loin et pria pour voir span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanles rejoindre. Il avait perdu deux personnes importantes dans sa vie en quelques minutes. Il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="voulait"voulait/spanretourner d'où il venait et aller chercher span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span. Mais tandis qu'il pleurait, le sommeil s'empara de lui et il s'endormit contre sa sœur aînée qui rentra dans le camion de police pour les conduire à l'hôpital. Le brun se réveilla dans une chambre blanche qui lui rappela vaguement le laboratoire. Il avait un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière. Il se faisait hydrater par une poche et il vit Morena à son chevet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu n'as pas été hospitalisée ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Non, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanmieux tenue le choc, explique la brune à son benjamin, il faut dire que je ne me suis pas jeté dans un monde après l'avoir traversé./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Comment va maman ? Il demande en ignorant sa remarque./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ça va, elle span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanune entorse, Lexie et grand-père sont à son chevet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Et pour ...papa ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Le corps n'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a pas"a pas/spanété retrouvé mais bon il y avait énormément de noyée par choc thermique au laboratoire dont beaucoup non identifiable. Lexie l'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spantrès mal vécue./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Vous avez dit quoi à la police ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Qu'il y span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spanspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="eu"eu/spanun dégât des eaux dans le laboratoire et que les machines ont explosé. Ce qui span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanvrai./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Tu sais, dans les laboratoires, il y span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spantoutes sortes d'accident. Ils ne cherchent span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="pjamais" data-scayt-lang="en_US"pjamais/spanplus loin. Peut-être que la CIA ira chercher ailleurs./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-C'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanHawkins qu'ils veulent./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Maman nous span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="a"a/spandit pour span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/span, dit Morena. Je suis désolée./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Il n'y pas de raisons qu'il ne s'en sorte pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Au moins au laboratoire je savais où il était, le plus dur c'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spande me dire qu'il span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="est"est/spanpeut-être mort./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-On fera span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanpour le retrouver. Bon, je dois retourner à Indianapolis, j'span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ai"ai/spanquelques examens./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-Ça va aller ? Demande Thomas tandis que sa sœur lui tire un premier sourire d'amusement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"-T'inquiète, tu me connais, span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="ça"ça/spanva toujours, elle répond en l'embrassant sur le crâne. Allez, repose-toi frangin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"Le silence envahit sa chambre et tandis que le brun fixait le plafond, une immense fatigue s'empara de lui, il pensa à l'accumulation de span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spance qu'il s'était passé en à peine deux semaines depuis qu'Ava Paige lui avait imposé ce stage. Il se mit à pleurer, de vrais sanglots montèrent tandis qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il espérait que span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="Newt" data-scayt-lang="en_US"Newt/spanse montre près de la porte et lui dise que span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="tout"tout/spanirait bien. Elle resta alors vide, personne n'était là. Thomas se span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="sentit"sentit/spanseul pour la première fois. Mais six pieds sous terre, ou bien dans l'au-delà -ça personne ne savait, au milieu d'algues, de branches et de tentacules détruites, au milieu du bordel ténébreux qui faisait office de monde à l'envers, on entendait des pas qui craquaient sur le sol, des pas qui se promenaient dans un Hawkins dépourvue de vie et qui écoutait les musiques que possédaient un span class="scayt-misspell-word" data-scayt-word="IPod" data-scayt-lang="en_US"IPod/span. On entendait un écho de sa voix dire au rythme de la mélodie de Queen emspan class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="«"«/span The Show span class="gramm-problem" data-grayt-phrase="Must"Must/spanGo On »/em./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #2b343d; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; text-align: right;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px;"strongFIN DU TOME 1/strong/span/p 


End file.
